Unleash the Beast
by JNHardybaby24
Summary: Evolution gets a new assistant, Nicole Andrews, and Dave Batista warms up to her, but what happens when others get jealous and want to get her out of the way?
1. First day at work

Hey everyone! This is my new story! This is a Dave Batista/OC and a Randy Orton/OC. Some other characters include: HHH, Ric Flair, Y2J, Gene Snitsky, Lita, Stacy, and various other superstars. Hopefully everyone likes it. Please review and tell me what you think! Thanks much!

Laura

------------------------------------------------

Nicole Andrews stares at the door in front of her and takes a deep breath.

"Calm down and knock," she says quietly to herself.

Slowly, Nicole lifts her hand and knocks softly. She hears a muffled 'come in' and she enters the office.

"Ah! Nicole! Glad you made it ok, How was your trip?" Eric Bischoff asks, smiling at the nervous girl in front of him.

"Very long, but I'm glad I'm here," Nicole replies, "and please, Mr. Bischoff, call me Nikki. All my friends do."

"Then you call me Eric. We're glad to have you working for us in the WWE. Did Vince tell you who you'd be working for?"

"No he didn't."

"Well, you'll be the assistant for Evolution."

"Wow! Evolution!"

"Is that a problem for you?" Eric states, raising an eyebrow.

"No, of course not, when do I start?" Nikki asks with a quick smile.

"Tonight. You'll have to get things ready for the guys. Once and a while you'll be on TV, but you'll never have to wrestle, unless you want to," Eric says, "Randy should be here any minute. He's going to show you around and introduce you to the others."

There's a knock at the door and a tall, handsome man enters the office. Nikki watches as he quickly checks her out and then gives her a cocky smile.

"Nikki, this is Randy Orton. Randy, this is Nikki. She's Evolution's new assistant," Eric explains as Randy's smile fades and turns into a scowl at the name Evolution.

"Hi Randy," Nikki says, extending her hand out to him.

"Hey there," Randy shakes her hand and then slides his arm around her shoulders, "come on, I'll show you around. Se you later Bischoff."

Randy and Nikki head down the hall to catering where Randy introduces her to Chris Irving, Chris Benoit, Shelton Benjamin, the divas and many others. Nikki sits down next to Stacy and Randy, and while her and Stacy are talking, Randy taps her on the shoulder and points to the three men who just walked into the room.

"There's Evolution, Come on, I'll introduce you," Randy pulls her up and drags her over to the guys.

Dave Batista looks up from the food selection to see Randy walking over to them with a beautiful woman. He notices she's about 5'6 with dark brown eyes and light brown hair. She's wearing black dress pants and a red blouse and her hair is down around her shoulders in curls.

"Hey guys," Randy states as both Dave and Paul size him up, "I brought you something."

"We don't want it," Ric replies, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Oh really? Well then, I'll just keep your new assistant," Randy says with a smirk, turning to Nikki, "come on."

"She stays, you leave," Paul gruffly states, his eyes on Nikki.

"Fine. Have fun Nik," Randy turns to her and gives her a quick smile.

"Bye Randy," Nikki calls out and turns back to Evolution, "Hi, I'm Nikki."

Paul snorts and grabs a walk, then stalks away as Dave, Ric, and Nikki follow.

"Welcome to Evolution," Ric says, "Paul's kind of pissed off at everyone right now. He's usually not like this."

"I understand, I saw what happened last week," Nikki replies.

They walk to the locker room and before Nikki walks in, Paul stops her and glares down at her.

"We're going to change, stay out here," Paul orders, as his eyes rake over her body.

"Alright," Nikki says as Paul closes the door and she sighs.

Nikki sees an equipment crate, so she goes to sit on it. She closes her eyes and leans against the wall. Soon after, she feels the presence of someone else. She opens her eyes to find Dave studying her.

"Hi," Nikki says quietly, with a yawn.

"You can come back in now, if you want," Dave states, still not taking his eyes off her.

"Alright, that crate was getting kind of uncomfortable," Nikki hops off the crate and straightens her clothes.

They both walk back into the room where Paul is waiting.

"Tonight Dave, you have that punk Orton. I want you to tear him apart, got it?" Paul says, pointing to Dave, "I have that no-talent Tajari so tonight should be our night."

"Right! Adam and Benoit will rip each other apart, but just in case, we should go out there and make sure Adam wins," Dave replies as he starts to roll his shoulders.

"You, do you know how to tape wrists?" Paul asks Nikki.

"Sure do, I was a trainer for a high school," Nikki states as Paul tosses her the tape.

She wraps his wrists and sets the tape down. Someone knocks on the door and Ric goes to get it. He talks to the person and walks back.

"We're on first, come on," Ric says as Dave and Paul stand up.

"You stay here, we'll be back," Paul says roughly.

"I do have a name," Nikki mumbles before sitting down on the couch.

She sees Dave, Paul, and Ric in the ring and she watches Dave. Someone knocks at the door and Nikki gets up and answers it.

"Hey Nik! How's your first day going?" Stacy asks, as her and Amy walk into the room.

"Pretty good, but I don't think Paul likes me too much," Nikki replies, sitting down on the couch and watching the feud between Evolution and Randy. Again, her eyes go straight to Dave.

"Who you staring at?" Amy questions, as Nikki turns to her.

"No one, I'm just watching Raw," Nikki replies, her cheeks turning a crimson color.

Amy and Stacy turn to each other and shrug as Paul and Ric are banned from ringside of Dave's match.

"That was going to happen sooner or later," Amy states.

Suddenly, the door flies open and Paul storms in with Ric right behind him.

"Get out," he growls at the two women.

Amy and Stacy scurry out of the room and Paul turns to the TV, watching Dave's match. They watch as Dave throws Randy into the steps and then throws him back into the ring. They fight back and forth and Nikki watches as Randy bites Dave, cutting him open.

"Son of a bitch!" Paul curses, running a hand through his hair.

Randy tries to give Dave an RKO but he reverses it into a spine-buster. He goes for a power-bomb, but Randy rolls him into a sunset flip. Dave tosses him into the corner and gets an elbow to the face. He goes for Randy again, but Randy does an over the back cradle pin and pins Dave.

"Fuck!" Paul yells, storming out of the room leaving Nikki watching Dave try to get back at Randy, but Randy slips away, leaving Dave angry in the ring.

Nikki soon hears Dave's and Paul's voices down the hall.

"I can't believe you didn't beat that little shit," Paul states, throwing open the door, causing Nikki to jump.

Dave walks in after Paul and his eyes connect with Nikki's. He walks into the bathroom and returns with a towel and begins to wipe away the blood.

"Do you need help?" Nikki asks softly.

Dave holds the towel out to her and Nikki takes it from his large hands. He sits down on the couch and Nikki kneels in front of him.

"Thanks," Dave replies, with a quick smile.

Nikki wipes away the blood and Dave notices how soft her touch is. When she's done, they both stand and Paul grabs Nikki's arm and pulls her to him.

"Go get me a water," Paul grumbles.

Nikki nods and heads down to catering. On the way, she notices Randy walking out of his locker room.

"Congratulations Randy!" Nikki calls out causing Randy to turn around and smirk.

He's wearing track pants with no shirt and his hair is still wet for his shower. He strides up to Nikki and throws an arm around her shoulders.

"Thanks Nik. Tonight, I'm celebrating. Wanna come to the club with a couple of us?" Randy asks as they walk into catering.

"I guess, but I don't know if the guys will let me," Nikki says.

"They don't own you, come on," Randy begs.

"Oh, alright. What time are we going?"

"I'll pick you up at 11," Randy replies with a smirk.

"I'll give you a call later when I figure out what room I'm in," Nikki states.

"Here's my cell number and I'll see you later," Randy heads over to a table where Chris, Maven, Benoit, and Stacy are sitting.

Nikki grabs a water and heads back to Evolution's locker room. She opens the door and sees Dave with the world title in his hands.

"That would look good on you," Nikki says, causing Dave to look up.

"Yeah," Dave agrees, sighing as he sets the title down, "but I know better. That belongs to Paul."

"Maybe, but you deserve a shot at it too," Nikki replies sitting down next to him, "you could beat him."

Dave looks over to her and she smiles softly. Paul comes out of the bathroom to see Dave and Nikki sitting next to each other, looking to each other's eyes.

"Ready, big man?" Paul asks, glancing down at Nikki.

"Yeah," Dave stands and smiles down at Nikki, "thanks."

"Anytime," Nikki says.

"While we're gone, get our things ready, ok?" Paul demands as him and Dave head out of the room.

Nikki gathers all their belongings and places it by the couch. She sits down right as Paul grabs the ref's foot, pulling him out of the ring. Maven and Benoit attack Paul and Dave, but Gene Snitsky comes down and helps as Paul and Dave take care of Randy and Chris. Paul rolls into the ring and starts to argue with Snitsky. Adam and Dave roll into the ring and they start to size each other up. Randy, Chris, Maven, and Benoit jump the four in the ring and team Orton is standing tall as Raw goes off the air.

She can hear Paul, Ric, and Dave coming down the hall and she stands up as they enter.

"That little punk!" Paul yells, punching the wall.

"Don't worry Champ, we'll win Sunday," Dave says, grabbing Paul's bag and handing it to him, "we'll get Randy then."

Paul nods and heads into the bathroom to change. After he's done, Dave changes and then they head to the limo. In the limo, everyone's quiet as Paul still fumes. Nikki glances up at Dave who's sitting next to her. He meets her gaze and smiles. They arrive at the hotel and they gather their things. Nikki goes to check in with Dave.

"Hi, how can I help you?" The person at the desk asks Nikki.

"Hi, there's a room reserved for Nicole Andrews," Nikki answers, as Dave checks in with the other clerk.

"I'm sorry, but you're names not on here," the lady says, looking up at Nikki.

"What? But, Vince said he got me a room," Nikki states, running a hand thru her hair.

"I'm sorry, but you're not on here," the lady repeats.

"What's wrong Nik?" Dave asks, turning towards her.

"I don't have a room," Nikki replies, sighing, "now what?"

"You can stay with me, I have an extra bed in my room," Dave suggests.

"Oh thanks!" Nikki says with a smile, "you're a life saver."

Dave returns the smile and they head up to their room. Once inside, Nikki pulls out her cell phone and dial's Randy's number.

"Hey Randy, it's Nikki."

"Hey Nik. What's going on?"

"Not much, I'm calling to tell you what room I'm in," Nikki says as Dave heads into the bathroom to shower, "I'm sharing a room with Dave. It's room 514."

"Alright, I'll see you in about an hour."

They say their goodbyes and Nikki starts to look for an outfit. Dave emerges from the bathroom, wearing track pants and Nikki slides past him to go change. She changes into a short black skirt and a red sparkly halter-top. She does her hair and make-up before emerging from the bathroom. Dave looks up and his eyes rake over her body.

"Where are you going?" Dave asks, flipping off the TV and getting off the bed, heading towards her.

"Randy asked me to go to a club with a couple of people," Nikki answers, picking up her cell and tossing it into her purse.

"Oh," Dave says, kind of upset.

There's a knock at the door and Dave goes to answer it.

"Orton, what the hell are you doing here?" Dave demands, crossing his arms over his large chest.

"Picking up Nikki," Randy replies, looking around Dave towards Nikki, "you look nice."

Nikki smiles and Dave steps out of the way, allowing Nikki to pass.

"I'll see you later," Nikki says, turning to Dave.

Dave nods and watches them walk down the hall, soon disappearing out of sight. Dave shuts the door and picks up the phone, dialing Paul's number.

"It's me. I changed my mind, let's go."

At the Club

Nikki is dancing with Chris Irving and Randy, when she feels a tap on her shoulder. She turns around to see Amy and Stacy standing there.

"Guess who just walked in," Amy says, pointing to the door.

Nikki turns around and Randy and Chris turn to look as well. They see Evolution sliding into a booth as women start to surround them.

"What are those three assclowns doing here?" Chris states, turning to Randy.

"Trying to cause trouble," Randy answers, glancing over at Nikki, "you didn't tell them where we were going did you?"

"No! I just told Dave I was going to a club with you," Nikki replies, as her eyes meet Dave's.

Randy notices her staring at Dave and smirks. He turns to Chris and points to Dave.

"I have a way to get him pissed," Randy says, as Chris smiles.

"I'm listening," Chris chuckles, "anything to tick off Evolution."

Suddenly, "What's your fantasy" blares thru the speakers and Randy turns to Nikki.

"Let's dance," Randy says, and then whispers over his shoulder to Chris, "watch this."

Randy leads Nikki close to where Evolution is sitting. They start to dance and Randy pulls Nikki closer. Chris laughs as Dave glares at Randy.

"What are you doing?" Nikki asks, as Randy's hands rest on her hips.

"Dancing," Randy looks over her shoulder and smirks at Dave, who sends him a death glare.

Dave watches Randy and Nikki dancing.

'Why do you care?' he asks himself, 'you just met her and you're already trying to control her.'

"I'm going to get a drink," Dave tells Ric, who just nods.

Dave gets up and makes his way to the bar. The song ends and a new one starts to play. He watches as Nikki walks up to the end of the bar and orders her drink.

"Rum and coke please," Nikki says as the bartender starts to pour her drink.

"Hey there," A voice says behind her.

Nikki turns to see Gene Snitsky standing behind her.

"Oh, Hi Gene," Nikki replies politely, paying for her drink.

"Wanna dance?" He asks, stepping towards her.

"Actually, Chris asked me to dance, sorry," Nikki answers, trying to step by.

Gene grabs her by the arm and Nikki yelps.

"You're going to dance with me," Gene growls, pulling her close to him.

Nikki throws her drink on him, but he doesn't let go, just pulls her closer. Dave jumps up and pushes his way through the crowd.

"Let me go!" Nikki yells, struggling against Gene.

"I'd do what she says," Dave states, stepping up and putting his hands on her shoulders.

Gene drops her arm and stalks away, angry. Nikki rubs her arm and glances up at Dave.

"You ok?" Dave asks, concern filling his eyes.

"Yes, thanks," Nikki smiles at him as Randy and Chris walk up to them.

"We're heading back, you coming?" Chris asks, staring down Dave.

"Actually, Dave is giving me a ride home," Nikki says, placing her hand on his.

"Alright, see you later," Randy reluctantly says, waving bye to Nikki.

Dave smirks at Chris and mockingly waves.

"Wanna head back?" Dave asks, catching Nikki's attention.

"Sure, let's go," Nikki replies, as the two head to his car.

Dave opens Nikki's door, before sliding into the driver's seat. The drive back to the hotel was quiet. They head to their room and get ready for bed. Before getting into bed, Nikki grabs Dave's arm and stops him.

"Thanks," Nikki pulls his down and kisses his cheek lightly.

"Anytime," Dave smiles, getting into bed and turning off the light.

That night, Dave falls asleep with a smile on his face.

-----------------------------------------------------

There ya go! Hope you liked this chapter. I would really like to know if I should continue or not. So please review and tell me what I should do! Thanks!

Laura


	2. Survior Series

Hey everyone! Thanks for all the reviews!!! I'm glad people like this one. I thought there needed to be a Dave Batista fic because there's not much of them out there, and I was like what the hell, I'll do it! Anyone see the new cover for the Feb issue of Raw mag? IT'S BATISTA!!!!!!! AAHHHH! My beau!! I'm so happy! Ha Mrs. McOrton, my beau's on the cover before yours!! Anyways, please review!! In this chapter, I'm calling Chris Jericho- Chris, and Chris Benoit- Benoit, just a heads up!

Laura

-------------------------------------------

Paul steps out of the limo followed by Ric, Nikki, and Dave. Ric and Paul walk ahead of Dave and Nikki, talking about tonight's match. Dave keeps glancing over to Nikki and she looks up at him and smiles.

"Nervous?" She asks, stepping closer to him.

"Nah, we're going to win," Dave replies, holding the door open for her.

Nikki smiles at him again and he returns it. Paul looks back at the two and nudges Ric.

"What do you think about that?" Paul asks.

"She's a nice gal. Dave looks like he's smitten. He deserves it after what Angie did to him," Ric replies.

Paul nods and opens the door to the locker room. He holds the door open for Nikki. Over the past couple days, Paul has been nice to Nikki, but she still doesn't trust him.

"Thanks Paul," Nikki says as he follows her into the room.

Paul nods and heads into the bathroom to change. Dave walks over to Nikki and puts a hand on her shoulder.

"Wanna get a bite to eat?" Dave asks.

"Sure big man, let's go," Nikki says as they head out of the room.

Once in catering, they sit together, alone, at a table in the back. Dave watches her quietly and she looks up to find him staring at her.

"What?" She asks, setting down her fork.

"Nothing, you just have something on your face, right there," Dave reaches out and softly brushes away the crumbs, "so tell me more about yourself."

"Well, there's not much to tell. I loved in Boston all my life. I have an older brother who lives in New York, but my parents are still in Boston. I could never do anything right in my mother's eyes. I've always been second best. I've watched wrestling since I was a little girl. I watched it all the time with my best friend… Courtney!" Nikki calls out, causing Dave to turn around and he sees a woman about the same size as Nikki.

Nikki rushes over to her and the two hug. Dave gets up and walks over to the girls.

"You made it!" Nikki squeals, letting go of the girl, "Dave, this is my best friend, Courtney."

"Hi, I'm Dave Batista," Dave introduces, extending his hand.

"Hi Dave. Nice to meet you," Courtney shakes his hand as Randy walks into the room, "who's that?"

"That's Randy," Nikki replies, waving over Randy.

"He's gorgeous," Courtney whispers to her causing Nikki to giggle.

"Randy, this is my best friend, Courtney," Nikki says as the two shake hands.

"Hey there," Randy says, quickly checking her out.

Dave stands off to the side watching Nikki. He smiles to himself and steps closer to her. Courtney notices this and sends a look to Nikki, who ignores it.

"We better get back to the locker room," Dave says quietly, "wouldn't want Paul to get mad."

"You're right, you coming C?" Nikki asks, turning to her friend who's talking with Randy.

"Actually, I think I might hang with Randy for a bit," she replies, not taking her eyes off Randy.

"Alright, Randy will show you where we are," Nikki and Dave walk off, leaving the two.

"So are you going to go after the title when you win?" Nikki questions, stopping Dave before they enter the locker room.

"I might, you'll just have to wait and see," Dave answers, pushing the door open to see a cameraman waiting in there.

"We're ready to shoot the promo anytime," the man says to Paul.

"You know man, Snitsky and Edge are out for your title," Dave says to Ric and Paul.

"After tonight, Evolution is going to be running Raw for the next two weeks and Snitsky and Edge won't be able to challenge me," Paul replies with a smirk, patting the title, before walking out of the room.

"Hey Ric, I can't wait for my turn to run Raw," Dave stops Ric, who just smiles before heading after Paul, "your friend seems nice."

"She's always been there for me, I love her," Nikki confesses, sitting down on the couch.

"She's just like you. I think she has a crush on Randy," Dave notes, sitting down next to her.

"I agree and it looks like Randy liked her too," Nikki says.

Dave nods and studies Nikki. She's wearing black pinstripe pants and a light pink blouse. Her hair is pulled back into a clip, showing off her slender neck. Nikki's eyes wander as she checks out Dave. He's in his wrestling gear and she notices his 6-pack abs and strong arms. Paul and Ric enter the room with Courtney following.

"Hey Nik! Randy handed me over," Courtney says, causing Nikki to break her gaze.

"You ready big man?" Paul asks, grabbing his belt and hoisting it up on his shoulders.

"Yeah, hey Nik," Dave turns to Nikki and lowers his voice, "you staying with me tonight?"

"Of course," Nikki smiles as Paul stares at the two.

"Dave? Coming?" Paul states, crossing his arms.

"Yeah, see you Nik. Bye Courtney," Dave follows Paul and Ric out of the room, leaving the girls.

"Oh god! How hot is that Randy Orton?" Courtney squeals, rushing to Nikki's side.

"He's cute," Nikki says with a smile.

"Cute?!" Courtney exclaims, "he's sexy! What's wrong with you girl? Who do you have on your mind?"

"No one!" Nikki defends, sitting down, "just drop it."

"What about Dave?" She asks with a smirk.

"Courtney! Stop! The match has already started," Nikki quiets her.

They watch as Paul tags in Dave who tackles Randy into the corner. He chokes him with his knee and then picks up Randy, delivering a powerslam to him. Dave then tags in Adam who hits Randy with an elbow drop. Adam taunts Chris before Randy hits Adam with a clothesline, tagging in Benoit. He knocks down Adam and Paul then Dave and Gene.

"Gene Snitsky is freaky," Courtney says, as Nikki nods.

"You have no idea," Nikki replies.

Benoit gives Snitsky a german-suplex and then gives one to Adam as well. Paul runs into the ring and Benoit delivers 3 german-suplexes to him, the last one on top of Adam. He heads to the top rope and gives both Adam and Paul a flying headbutt. He goes to cover Paul but Gene breaks it up. Chris throws Gene to the outside and Benoit puts Paul in the sharpshooter, but Gene breaks it, but then Benoit gets Adam into the sharpshooter but Dave knocks him down. Paul gets the Pedigree on Benoit behind the ref's back, then Adam drapes an arm over the prone body of Benoit, getting the three count.

Chris gets into the ring and works on Adam but Paul gets a cheap shot in causing Adam to give Chris a neck-breaker as Gene and Paul argue. Gene shoves Paul and Dave gets in his face. As they argue, Chris gets the walls of Jericho on Paul, but Dave realizes it and breaks the hold. Chris goes for a bulldog as Randy takes out Dave but Ric nails Chris. The ref sees it and ejects Flair as Nikki chuckles.

"I know that was going to happen," Courtney says, laughing along with Nikki.

Randy and Chris work on Dave in the corner as Ric argues with the ref. Dave gets a double clothesline in and tosses Randy to the outside. Dave gives a spine-buster to Chris and Randy hits Dave with the title, and Chris covers him, eliminating Dave. Paul gets in the ring but Chris throws him out, and hits a drop kick on Adam who was on the apron. Dave gives a clothesline to Chris before leaving the ring.

"Hey, I'll be right back," Nikki says, as Courtney nods.

Nikki rushes out of the room and looks for Dave. She finds him walking back from the ring.

"Son of a Bitch!" Dave yells, punching the wall, the grabbing his hand as his knuckles start to bleed.

Nikki quietly walks up to him and softly takes his hand in hers.

"Come on, we'll get that cleaned up," she says quietly as Dave follows her to the locker room.

They head into the bathroom where she grabs a towel and starts to clean up his knuckles. Soon, his hand is clean and she tosses the towel into the sink.

"Thanks," Dave says, standing up, moving towards Nikki.

"Anytime Dave," Nikki replies, gazing up into his eyes.

Dave brushes his hand down her arm and licks his lips.

"Yes! He won!" Courtney exclaims, bursting into the bathroom, "Randy won!"

"Shit," Dave curses, running a hand thru his hair, " I'm going to get blamed for this."

"Don't worry about it," Nikki comforts as Courtney grabs her arm.

"I'm going to see him!" She squeals, dashing out of the room, leaving Dave and Nikki.

Paul bursts into the room as Dave and Nikki come out of the bathroom.

"Where the hell were you?" Paul yells, throwing his title on the couch, pointing at Dave.

"I was ejected, if you don't remember," Dave replies calmly.

"Why the fuck didn't you help me?" Paul demands, his anger rising.

"Paul, it's my fault, I'm sorry," Nikki interrupts, causing all three of them to look at her.

"Nik…" Dave starts, but she cuts him off.

"I was helping him clean blood off his hand, I should have let him watch the match," Nikki explains.

"Well, now we're screwed," Paul says, grabbing a pair of track pants and slipping them on over his trunks, "let's get out of here."

"I have to find Courtney," Nikki says, grabbing her bag.

"You guys go ahead, I have my car here. I'll help her find Courtney," Dave replies, as Ric and Paul nod, leaving the room, "ready?"

"Yup, let's go find her," Nikki and Dave walk out of the room and down the hall.

"So Dave, since I told you all about me, why don't you tell me about yourself," Nikki speaks up.

"Well, I've always wanted to become a wrestler. I was so happy when I finally became one, but my ex-wife wasn't. She cheated on me with some punk. She broke my heart, and we divorced about a year ago. I have two beautiful girls, Grace and Ashley. I haven't dated anyone since," Dave explains, as they walk into catering.

They find Randy and Courtney sitting at a table by themselves. They walk over to them and Courtney looks up.

"Oh hey Nik, what are you doing?" Courtney asks.

"We're leaving, you coming with us?" Nikki replies, smiling at Randy.

"Actually Nik, I'm taking her out for dinner," Randy answers, glancing at Courtney.

"Alright, I'll talk to you tomorrow," Nikki says, hugging both of them.

"Bye," They say in unison as Dave and Nikki walk away.

Courtney and Randy watch them walk away, before turning to each other.

"We need to set them up… fast," Randy says as Courtney nods in agreement, " and I think I have an idea."

------------------------------------------------------------

Oh boy, Randy has an idea!! This can't be good! Please review and tell me what you think, and I'll have the next chapter up soon. Thanks!

Laura


	3. Sexual Tension

Hey everyone! Thanks for all the reviews and positive comments on this story! Here's the next chapter. Please review and tell me what you think! A big thanks to: AnGeLBaBii, Myth, Batistas babe, and Latisha C. A BIG BIG thanks to Mrs. McOrton, love ya sweetie! Anyways, here's the next chapter…please review!

Laura

-

Nikki wakes up the next morning to find Dave walking out of the bathroom. He's wearing his swimsuit and no shirt.

"Hey sleepy head," Dave says, sitting down on the bed to put on his shoes.

"Hey, where you going?" Nikki asks, sitting up in bed.

"I'm going to go laps, wanna join me?" Dave replies.

"Sure. Give me 5 minutes."

Nikki gets out of bed, grabbing her suit out of her suitcase and heading to the bathroom. She soon exits the bathroom wearing a black string bikini with flames on it. Dave tries to keep eye contact, but his eyes wander.

"Let's go," Nikki grabs her towel and follows Dave down the hall.

They arrive at the pool and they're the only ones down there. Nikki sets her towel on the chair before going over to the steps that go into the pool.

"Oh god, it's freezing!" Nikki exclaims, looking at Dave.

"Suck it up," Dave replies, sliding into the pool and swimming over to where Nikki is.

He grabs her by the arms and pulls her over his shoulder.

"Dave! Put me down!" Nikki squeals as Dave chuckles.

"Alright," Dave says, flipping her off his shoulder and into the cold water below.

Nikki surfaces and glares at Dave who's laughing.

"You suck," Nikki spits out, brushing the hair away from her face.

"Aw, that hurt," Dave mocks, pouting.

Nikki swims over to Dave and splashes him before swimming away quickly.

"Oh you're dead!"

Dave dives under water and Nikki watches as he swims towards her. He gets between her legs and stands up so she's on his shoulders.

"Pay backs a bitch," Dave says as he leans back, falling into the water.

They both surface and start to laugh.

"You're mean," Nikki says, treading the water.

"So?" Dave shoots back with a smile.

The door opens and Randy and Courtney walk in.

"Hey you two," Nikki calls out, waving at them.

"Hey Nik, Dave," Randy says, nodding, "I see we weren't the only one's with this idea."

"Let's have a chicken fight!" Courtney suggests as they slip into the pool.

Nikki gets on Dave's shoulders and Courtney gets on Randy's. They lock up and push each other back and forth.

"You're going down!" Courtney giggles as she pushes Nikki.

She catches her balance and shoves Courtney hard, causing her to fall into the water.

"Yes! We're the champs!" Nikki announces, sliding off Dave's shoulders and hugging him.

Dave wraps his large arms around her and hugs back. They pull apart slowly, looking into each other eyes, but Randy dunks Nikki.

"You asshole," Nikki sputters, swimming over to the steps getting out.

Dave follows and holds her towel out to her. She wraps it around her small body and looks up at Dave.

"We're heading back up to our room," Dave states, not taking his eyes off Nikki.

"Alright, see you two later," Courtney replies.

"Piggyback ride!" Nikki calls out, jumping on Dave's back.

He chuckles and supports her as she wraps her arms around his strong neck. He carry's her down the hall as she giggles as the way. They arrive at their room and Nikki jumps off his back.

"I call shower first," Nikki says, rushing into the bathroom.

"No fair!" Dave states, trying to get the door open.

Nikki giggles and slips out of her suit. She turns on the water and steps into it. Dave turns on the TV and stands up, so he doesn't get the bed wet. Soon, he hears the water turn off and Nikki emerges from the bathroom. Her hair is soaking wet and she just has a small towel wrapped around her body.

"Forgot my clothes," Nikki says softly, picking up her pile of clothes, " the bathroom is all yours. I'll change out here."

Dave nods and quickly rushes into the bathroom. He leans against the sink, looking in the mirror.

'She's out there, changing right now,' Dave thinks, groaning softly, 'damn! Snap out of it, she's not interested.'

Dave undresses (pause for a mental picture…yummy!) and takes his shower. When he exits the bathroom, Nikki is dressed in a red shirt, and a short black skirt, that shows off her shapely legs.

"Paul called. We've leaving for the arena soon," Nikki says.

Dave walks over next to her and looks through his bag.

"Have you seen my suit?" Dave asks, glancing up.

"It's in the closet," Nikki replies, putting her brush away.

"Thanks," Dave grabs his suit and heads back into the bathroom.

Nikki watches his and smiles, 'Damn he looks fine in the towel,' she thinks to herself, 'Ugh! Snap out of it, he doesn't like you.'

There's a knock at the door and Nikki goes to answer it. Paul and Ric are standing there.

"Hey you two," Nikki steps aside and they walk into the room, " Dave will be out in a few."

Paul watches Nikki knock on the bathroom door.

"Hurry up slow poke! Paul and Ric are waiting!" Nikki says with a smile.

"Hold on, damn!" Dave replies, as Nikki laughs.

She collects her things and puts them in her bag. As she zips it up, Dave emerges from the bathroom.

"How do I look?" Dave smirks, holding his arms out.

"Oh shut up. We're waiting for you," Nikki shoots back, picking up her bag.

"Hey, I'll get that," Dave grabs her bag.

"Thanks."

The four of them throw their things in the limo and get in. Dave sits next to Nikki and Paul watches them intently. They're talking quietly with each other and Dave is sitting extremely close, almost protecting her, causing Paul to smirk, as he thinks of something. They arrive at the arena and they head to their locker room.

"Go see what our matches are for tonight," Paul states, looking at Nikki.

She nods and leaves the room. Paul watches her leave and whistles, causing Dave to look at him.

"Nice ass," Paul smirks as Ric rolls his eyes, " I would love to get a piece of that."

"Shut up man. She's not your type," Dave replies, glaring at Paul.

"I can make her my type, she'll be screaming my name soon," Paul chuckles, turning his back to Dave.

Dave stalks over to him and whirls him around, holding him by his shirt.

"Leave her alone," Dave warns, letting go of Dave and storming out of the room.

"That wasn't too smart," Ric says, shaking his head at Paul, "I wouldn't piss him off."

Nikki's walking back from finding out what Evolution's matches are when she sees Dave storming down the hall.

"Dave, what's the matter?" Nikki asks, putting her hands on his chest, stopping him.

"Paul pissed me off," Dave spits out angrily, looking down at her hands on his chest.

"What happened?" Nikki asks, not removing her hands.

Dave stops for a moment and she keeps staring at him.

"Nothing, lets go," Dave sighs, grabbing her arm and pulling her down to catering.

"Who's running Raw tonight?" Nikki asks, as they head over to the food.

"Maven, I think," Dave says, grabbing a plate and putting some food on it.

Nikki gets some food and they go to sit down. As they eat, Randy and Courtney enter. Randy smirks and heads over to their table.

"Oh hey Dave, hey Nik," Randy says, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Hey Randy," Nikki says as Dave glares at Randy.

"Too bad you didn't win last night," Randy states, throwing an arm around Courtney's shoulders.

Dave stands up angrily and Nikki grabs his arm.

"Fuck off Orton," Dave growls.

"Dave, chill. Don't let him get to you," Nikki says, standing in front of him, looking over her shoulder, "Randy, please."

Randy chuckles and walks away. Dave watches him leave and turns his attention to Nikki. He softly brushes a strand of hair away from her face and sighs.

"Thanks," he says softly, glancing at Courtney.

"For what?" Nikki asks, gazing up into his eyes.

"Keeping me restrained," Dave replies smiling, "I've been told I have a bad temper."

"You?" Nikki gasps, smirking, "Not you!"

Dave chuckles and they stare into each other's eyes, before Courtney clears her throat.

"Nikki, can I talk to you?" She asks, grasping her friend's hand.

"Yeah, um, I'll meet you back at the locker room," Nikki says to Dave, then follows Courtney.

"How was your date with young Randall?" Nikki asks, as they sit down on a crate.

"Great! We had a blast! We're officially a couple now," Courtney replies with excitement.

"Congrats. So, what did you want to talk to me about?"

"What's going on with you and Dave?"

"Nothing!" Nikki yelps out, her face turning bright red.

"You like him!" Courtney exclaims, smiling.

"I do not!" She defends, crossing her arms across her chest, "please C, just drop it."

"Just admit it, you like Dave!"

"Fine! I like him! Nikki yells, then her tone softens, "I've never felt this way before. It's only been 3 weeks. Is that wrong?"

"No, that's fine hon. Listen, he looks like he likes you too," Courtney says, "just go with it."

Nikki nods and stands up.

"I'm heading back."

"Alright, I'll call you later," Courtney says, watching her friend walk away.

Nikki stops to get a water and heads back to the locker room. She drops her water and bends over to pick it up. Someone whistles behind her and she turns around quickly to see Gene Snitsky.

"Can I help you?" Nikki questions, placing her hands on her hips.

"No, I'm just enjoying the view," Gene remarks, checking her out.

Nikki shudders and slowly backs away.

"Watcha running away from?" Gene smirks, following her.

"You," a voice says behind him.

Gene turns around to see Ric standing there.

"Why don't you just leave?" Ric suggests, walking over to Nikki.

Gene stalks away and Nikki smiles at Ric.

"Thanks, he's a real creep," Nikki says as they walk into the locker room.

"Who you talking about?" Paul asks from his spot on the couch.

"Snitsky," Nikki replies, standing by Ric.

Dave watches as Paul slowly runs his eyes over her body. Dave curses under his breath and walks to Nikki.

"Will you help me with my stretches?" Dave asks, gritting his teeth.

"Sure," Nikki says with a smile.

She sits beside him on the floor and helps him out. Paul and Ric are talking and Dave turns to Nikki.

"Watch out for Paul," Dave says quietly, eyeing Paul.

"What's wrong?" Nikki whispers, following his gaze.

"Please, just watch out," Dave pleads, staring into her eyes.

Nikki nods and Dave helps her up. She stumbles and trips into Dave. He steadies her and smiles. Paul looks over to see Nikki pressed against Dave, with his arm around her waist.

"Thanks, I can be a bit clumsy sometimes," Nikki giggles.

"Anytime. I wouldn't want you to get hurt."

Paul watches them and smirks, thinking of a plan.

Raw, Later that night

Dave and Paul are getting ready for their promo. The cameraman arrives and Nikki watches as they set up.

"We're on in 5, 4, 3, 2," The cameraman points to Paul.

Dave walks into the room and Paul looks up.

"Hey man, I've been thinking," Day says as Paul chuckles.

"I thought I smelled smoke," Paul jokes, "stop thinking man."

Dave's smile disappears from his face and Paul laughs.

"I'm kidding!"

"Why don't you just go out there and kill Maven?" Dave asks.

"Because, all the guys will come out there and make sure Maven wins," Paul explains.

"I just don't get it," Dave says, shaking his head.

"Stop thinking," Paul laughs, "I'm joking! Lighten up!"

Paul walks off and Dave watches him with a weird look on his face. Nikki walks up to him and he looks down at her.

"Some joke," Dave says, shrugging.

Paul's match

Nikki is alone in the locker room watching Paul's match, but she's not really watching what's going on in the match, but someone ringside… Dave. Maven climbs the top rope and Dave knocks him off. The ref ejects Dave and Nikki shakes her head. Soon after, Ric is ejected and Dave storms into the room. He slams the door open and Nikki jumps.

"Son of a bitch!" Dave yells, tossing his coat to the floor.

Nikki slowly walks up to him and touches him softly.

"What?" He growls, and she can see the fire in his eyes.

Ric enters the room, but Nikki and Dave don't notice him.

"Take a deep breath," Nikki instructs, as Dave takes a deep breath, "better?"

Dave nods and offers a small smile.

"Good," Nikki states, "you have a really big anger problem."

"I told you," Dave says, "but there's one thing that helps me get calm."

"What's that?" Nikki asks, as Ric watches on.

"You."

-

There you go. Dave opens up! Yay! Next chapter everyone will love….. hopefully! Please review and tell me what you think! Thanks!

Laura


	4. All hell breaks loose

Hey everyone! Thanks for the reviews. I know you will love this chapter, well… I did! I had this on planned from the very beginning. Here we go! Please review and tell me what you think!

Laura

-

Next Monday

Dave and Nikki walk into Evolution's locker room, to see Paul pacing the room.

"What's wrong champ?" Dave asks with a smile.

"Tonight, I have a cage match with Benoit," Paul fumes.

"Don't worry about it," Nikki says, causing Paul to stalk to her.

"Don't worry about it!" Paul screams, grabbing her arm roughly, "shut your fucking mouth, you little…"

"Hey!" Dave yells, shoving Paul away from Nikki, "leave her alone!"

Paul glares at Nikki and Nikki steps behind Dave. Paul grumbles something before storming away. Nikki looks up at Dave and rubs her arm.

"Are you ok?" Dave asks, concern filling his eyes.

"Yeah, I'll be fine," Nikki replies with a smile.

Dave licks his lips and steps closer to Nikki, closing the gap between them. She can feel the heat from his body and he runs his fingers down her cheek.

"You sure your ok?" Dave asks only softer this time.

Nikki nods slightly and he leans down, but before their lips touch, the door flies open, causing the two to jump apart.

"What's Paul's problem?" Ric asks, sitting down on the couch.

"He has that cage match tonight, and he tried to take it out on Nik," Dave explains, sitting next to Ric.

"That's not right," Ric shakes his head, "hey, we need to talk."

"About what?" Dave asks, crossing his arms across his chest.

"Hafta wait till Paul gets back. Sorry Nik, you'll have to leave," Ric says with a smile.

"That's fine. I'll be out in the hall," Nikki walks out of the room as Paul walks in.

Nikki sits down on a crate across the hall and she sees Shawn Michaels walking down that hall.

"Hey doll," Shawn says with a smirk, "we haven't met. I'm Shawn Michaels."

"Nikki Andrews, I'm Evolution's assistant," Nikki replies, shaking his hand.

Shawn makes a face that causes Nikki to laugh.

"They treating you ok?" He asks, leaning against the crate.

"I guess. Ric and Dave are nice, but Paul rubs me the wrong way," she admits, shrugging, " oh well."

Dave steps out of the room and glares at Shawn.

"I better leave before this gets bad," Shawn stands up and smile at Nikki, "if you need anything, just give me a holler. See you."

Dave watches Shawn walk away and turns to Nikki. She slides off the crate and smiles at him.

"How'd the "secret" meeting go?" She asks.

"Uh…. Fine. Tonight will be a night no one forgets," Dave replies, thinking about what was said at the meeting.

Raw

Dave, Ric, Paul, and Nikki stand in the back, watching Benoit talk about tonight's matches.

"This is crap!" Paul states angrily, turning to the others.

"Hey champ, they threw everything at us last week, and you still walked away the champ. We have your back," Ric says, placing a hand on Paul's shoulder.

"Yeah man. We've got your back," Dave speaks up, causing Paul to turn to him.

"You've got my back!" Paul yells, " you're here for one reason. At Survivor Series, I told you to make sure we won, but that didn't work out so well, just like last week. Now I have Benoit in a cage match and you have my back? Well excuse me if I'm not excited about it!"

"You need to calm down," Dave says, turning to walk away.

"Where the hell are you going?" Paul demands pulling him back.

"I need to get ready for my match tonight with Jericho," Dave replies, glancing at Nikki.

"100 bucks says you lose that too!" Paul states as Dave glares at him.

Dave stalks off leaving Ric, Paul, and Nikki. Ric follows Paul and Nikki watches both Paul and Dave leave.

"Dave, wait!" Nikki calls out, running after him.

Dave stops and waits till Nikki catches up with him.

"Who the hell does Paul think he is?" Dave states angrily.

"Don't worry about what he said," Nikki comforts, "he's upset at the fact he has a cage match. He's not mad at you."

"Bull shit, he wants a fight, I'll give him one," Dave walks off, leaving Nikki alone in the hallway.

"This isn't going to be good."

Later

Nikki's sitting in an empty locker room and she sees Dave on the TV, stretching. Ric walks up to him and he stands up, towering over the older man.

"H, didn't mean what he said," Ric says.

"No, he meant it, and if he thinks he can talk to me like that again, he's dead, DEAD, wrong," Dave threatens before they head to the ring.

Dave's music plays and he comes out with Ric. Paul enters the locker room and sees Nikki all alone. He smirks and sits extremely close to her. She turns to look at him and he moves closer as she scoots away. Chris's music plays and he walks out, starting the match. They lock up and Dave backs Chris into the corner. He then whips him into the opposite corner and works on him. Chris hits a springboard dropkick to knock Dave outside. Chris climbs the top rope and hits Dave with a crossbody. Chris throws him back into the ring and hits him with another crossbody, then covers him to get a two count.

"Come on Dave!" Nikki cheers as Paul tries to put an arm around her shoulders.

She shrugs it off, turning back to the TV. Dave goes for a powerbomb, but Chris reverses it into a sunset flip for another 2 count. Ric jumps up onto the mat and distracts Chris. When he turns around, he walks into a spinebuster. Dave puts Chris in a hold and won't let go, causing the ref to ring the bell.

"Here is your winner, Chris Jericho!" Lillian announces, but Dave still won't release the hold.

He finally stands up and watches Chris struggle to get up. When Chris gets to his feet, Dave gives him a huge clothesline and stands over Chris's body. Paul smiles smugly and looks at Nikki.

"I guess he owes me 100 bucks," Paul says with a chuckle.

"Ugh, shut up!" Nikki states, standing up and walking out of the room.

Paul follows her and he sees Dave at the end of the hall. He starts clapping and smirks when Dave stops in front of him. Nikki stands next to Dave and shakes her head at Paul.

"Where's my money?" Paul asks, as he stops clapping.

"The bottom line is Jericho is being carried out and I walked out," Dave replies coldly.

"No the bottom line is that you blew it, you lost. The problem is you have a million dollar body and a 10 cent brain," Paul states angrily, "I need someone I can rely on, so maybe I should find someone."

"Screw you!" Dave spits out, grabbing Nikki by the arm and storming off.

"Go talk to him," Paul says to Ric.

"With all due respect, you better back off," Ric replies, walking after Dave.

"Dave! Calm down!" Nikki winces as his grip tightens, "you're hurting me."

Dave stops and Nikki almost runs into him. He turns to her and she can see the hurt and anger in his eyes.

"I'm sorry," Dave says, dropping her arm, "I didn't mean to hurt you. I'm just so pissed at Paul."

"Dave!" Ric calls out, running up to him, "we have to stick together. Evolution can't fall apart."

"I'm sick of waiting for my time and maybe one day I'll be as great as Triple H said, but at what price?"

Dave walks away and Nikki follows.

"Dave please, just calm down!" Nikki pleads, running after Dave.

"I've had enough, this is going to be my night," Dave says, "can you get me a water."

"Yeah, sure. I'll meet you back at the locker room."

Dave nods and Nikki walks away. She walks into catering and Courtney rushes up to her.

"What's going on?" Courtney asks, grabbing her arm.

"I honestly don't know," Nikki admits grabbing a water, "but I have to get back to Dave before he does something stupid."

Nikki walks down the hall and she sees Dave fly out of the locker room with Ric yelling after him.

"Have you lost your damn mind!" Ric yells after Dave.

Dave grabs Nikki's hand and drags her after him.

"What did you do?" Nikki questions.

"I took care of business," Dave says shortly, stopping before they reach the doors that lead to the parking lot, "Paul's flat on his face, unconscious."

Nikki gasps and Dave turns to the monitor to see Paul on the ground. They watch as Adam and Benoit have a confrontation and they head to the ring, for the newly announced cage match. At the end of the match, Ric runs up to Nikki and Dave.

"Listen man, H is on his feet and you better get the hell out of here," Ric warns, glancing at Nikki, "you too."

"Forget it! I'm going to the ring and Triple H better come out because I'm going to finish what I started," Dave replies, "and you better decide who's side your on!"

Dave walks away and Nikki turns to Ric.

"Go to the locker room and promise me you'll stick by Dave no matter what happens," Ric says, and then quickly runs after Dave.

Nikki heads to the locker room and when she gets to it, she turns on the TV to see Paul walking down the ramp as Ric tries to restrain him. Paul gets into the ring and they stand nose to nose as Ric tries to pull them apart.

"Batista, I've got one thing to say to you…" Paul starts, glaring at Dave, "nice work!"

Paul and Dave smile, and then hug. Nikki looks like she's just been slapped in the face. Ric hands a wad of bills to the "doctor".

"He was worth every penny," Paul laughs, "this was a great plan and everyone bought it; hook, line, and sinker. Batista deserves the MVP award! Better yet, he deserves an academy award, or a slammy! You still should've beaten Jericho."

Dave stops laughing, and suddenly Randy's music plays.

"I will be the GM of Raw next week. I'm going to give you two options, HHH. 1- you and I will face off one-on- one. If I win the title stipulation will be lifted."

"Nobody wants to see that," Paul says, "I don't think that'll happen."

"Ok, so since you didn't chose number 1, you'll take number 2 and fight everyone in the back!" Randy smirks as ½ the locker room comes out, "there will be a battle royal involving the raw locker room, Flair, Batista, and Triple H.

Paul curses as Dave smirks.

"Oh, and it's for the world heavyweight title!"

Raw goes off the air and Nikki shakes her head.

"I can't believe that," Nikki whispers, "he lied to me."

She can hear Ric, Dave, and Paul coming down the hall. The door opens, and they walk in, laughing.

"Great job. They're all a bunch of idiots," Paul laughs as Nikki's expression turns to stone.

Dave smiles at her but she doesn't return. She stands and walks over to the three men.

"You all are a bunch of selfish, no good, lying assholes!" Nikki yells, "especially you Paul."

She turns on her heels and walks out of the room as Paul shrugs.

"Women. Hey! Where are you going!" Paul asks as Dave rushes out of the room.

"Nikki! Please stop!" Dave pleads as Nikki stops and glares at him.

"What do you want?" She asks angrily.

"I'm sorry!" Dave says walking up to her.

"You're sorry! I can't believe I fell for you and your crap," Nikki scoffs, "you self-centered son of a…."

Dave shoves Nikki against the wall and his lips crash down on hers. She gasps but then kisses him back. Nikki wraps her arms around his neck and he lifts her up. She wraps her legs around his waist as he deepens the kiss. His lips break from hers and they slowly kiss their way down to her neck. Dave nips at her neck and she gasps. He smirks against her skin and sucks on that spot slowly. She thrusts her hips forward and he groans, looking deep into her eyes. She can see the hunger and lust in his eyes as his lips lower onto hers once again.

-

There ya go! THEY KISSED! Whoooo! I'm sitting her listening to Fozzy, I want everyone to go get their new cd, it kicks ass! Anyways, please review and tell me what you think! My friend Courtney had a good idea for Randy. She thinks he should endorse Campbell's soup because he's mmm- mmm good. LOL! Please review and the next chapter will be up soon!

Laura


	5. Feelings!

Hey everyone! Thanks for all the reviews I have been getting! You guys are awesome! Anyways, here's the next chapter, hope you like it! And please review, because it keeps me going!

Laura

She thrusts her hips forward and he groans, looking into her eyes. She can see the hunger and lust in his eyes as his lips lower onto hers again. He nips at her lower lip and their tongues dance together. Suddenly, behind them, someone clears their throat.

"Look at them go," The male voice says, laughing.

Dave sets Nikki down and turns to see Randy and Courtney standing there. Nikki turns bright red and grasps Dave's arm.

"What do you want, Orton?" Dave asks, glaring at the younger man.

"Hey, chill out big man. We didn't mean to interrupt," Randy replies, spying the mark on Nikki's neck, "what happened to you neck, Nik?"

Nikki blushes again as Randy chuckles.

"Get out of here," Dave growls, moving in front of Nikki.

"Geez, touchy," Randy says, holding his hands up in mock surrender, "come on Courtney."

"Bye Nik," Courtney waves, "we'll talk about this later."

They walk away and Dave turns to Nikki, who still is a crimson color. He slowly steps closer, running his hands across her cheek.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that," Dave says softly, "I understand if you don't want to talk to me."

He turns to walk away, but Nikki grabs his arm. He turns back to her and she shoves him against the wall.

"My turn," she says as she leans in kissing him again.

Evolution's locker room

"Where the hell are those two?" Paul demands, pacing around the room.

Just then, the door opens and Dave and Nikki walk in. They're both flushed and Paul narrows his eyes.

"Sorry, we were talking," Dave says, glancing over to her.

Nikki flips her hair over one shoulder and Paul sees the marks on her neck. She looks up to see him staring at her.

"Something wrong?" She questions, raising an eyebrow.

"Uh, no," Paul smirks, "what happened to your neck?"

"Burnt it with the curling iron," Nikki replies quickly.

Paul nods and watches as Dave walks over to her. He leans down and whispers something into her ear and she nods.

"Ready?" Ric asks.

"Why don't you three go ahead. I need to go find someone," Paul replies, grabbing his bag, "see you at the hotel."

Ric, Dave, and Nikki leave and Paul heads down the hall. He knocks on a door and it opens.

"Good, you're still here. I have a business proposition for you," Paul smirks, "get rid of Nikki Andrews."

"My pleasure," the other man replies, chuckling.

Back at the Hotel

Dave hears the shower go off and he smiles. 'She kissed me back,' he thinks, 'wait, what are you doing? Don't rush it, you'll lose her!' The door opens and Nikki walks out wearing PJ pants and an Evolution t-shirt.

"Sorry about your neck," Dave rubs the mark on her neck.

"Don't worry about it," Nikki smiles, "It was worth it."

Dave chuckles softly and wraps his arms around her. Nikki kisses him on the lips and Dave pulls back, gazing into her eyes.

"What are we doing?" Dave asks softly, sighing.

"Don't you want to kiss me?" Nikki pouts, but he doesn't laugh, "what's wrong?"

"I don't want to rush this," Dave replies, "can we take this slow?"

Nikki nods and walks over to the bed and grabs her cell.

"What are you doing?" He asks, watching her intently.

"Calling Courtney. She wanted to hang out tonight," She replies.

"You're mad, aren't you?" he states, crossing his arms over his chest.

"No, of course not, you want to take it slow, that's fine," Nikki lies turning to him, "then why the hell did you kiss me like that? Wait, I don't want to know. I'm leaving."

"Nikki…" Dave starts but she slams the door, causing him to flinch.

Nikki looks up from her shot of vodka to see Courtney at the back of the bar. As Courtney walks up, she sees the empty shot glasses in front of Nikki.

"What's wrong?" She asks, as the bartender walks up, "I'll have a white wine spritzer."

Nikki downs her shot and tears come to her eyes.

"No one loves me!" Nikki slurs as Courtney shakes her head.

"How many shots have you had?" She asks, taking a sip of her spritzer.

"1…2…5," Nikki shrugs and then giggles.

"I'll take that as a lot. Why don't you head back to your room?"

"I hate Dave, and he hates me!"

"I'm sure he doesn't hate you sweetie."

Nikki just rolls her eyes and takes another shot.

"Why am I wasting my breath when you can't understand a word I'm saying," Courtney says with a sigh.

Nikki's head hits the bar as Courtney grabs her cell and walks away, dialing Dave's number. On the second ring, he picks up.

"Dave this is Courtney. I think you better come down to the bar quick," she says as she watches Nikki down another shot.

"Why?" Dave questions.

"Nikki's drunk off her ass," Courtney replies.

"I'll be down soon," Dave sighs hanging up.

Courtney joins Nikki back at the bar and soon she sees Dave walk in. Her spots them and walks over to them.

"Come on Nik, time to go to bed," Dave states, grasping her hand.

"Don't touch me!" Nikki slurs, pulling her hand away and almost falling off her chair.

Dave catches her and pulls her up. She tries to fight him off, but he just sighs and throws her over his shoulder.

"Put me down!" she yells as Dave turns to Courtney.

"Take care of her," Courtney says smiling.

"I will, 'Night," Dave walks away with Nikki pounding on his back.

"Put me down you bastard," she demands.

"No."

"Why are you doing this, you stupid son of a …" Nikki stops, "wow."

"What?" Dave asks stopping.

"You have a nice ass!" Nikki exclaims in amazement, "I bet you could bounce a quarter off an ass like yours!"

Dave chuckles as they arrive at the room. He walks into the room and lays Nikki down on the bed. As he stands up, she grabs his arm and pulls him down onto her.

"Nikki, what are you doing?" Dave asks, looking down into her eyes.

She kisses him and he pulls away.

"We can't, you're drunk," Dave says, getting off the bed.

"No I'm not," she objects grabbing at him.

"Alright, what's 2+2?" he asks, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Hold on…I know this," Nikki giggles, counting on her fingers, "7!"

"Goodnight Nikki," Dave sighs, shaking his head, sitting down on his bed.

"but I'm not…" Nikki trails off, passing out into a deep sleep.

Dave shakes his head and turns off the light.

The Next Morning

Dave wakes up to find Nikki's bed empty. He hears someone in the bathroom and gets up. He knocks on the door and he hears Nikki throwing up. Dave pushes open the door and he sees Nikki next to the toilet. He crouches down next to her and gathers her hair and holds it up as she throws up again. She flushes the toilet and looks up at him.

"Thanks," she mumbles as he hands her a clean cloth.

"No problem," Dave replies, getting up and getting her a glass of water and an aspirin.

"Ugh, I feel like crap," she says as she takes the water and the pill.

Dave takes the glass of water back from her and helps her up and back to bed.

"I'm going to call Paul and tell him we won't be at the show today," Dave says picking up the phone.

"Dave, I'll be fine, you should go," Nikki states as Dave holds up a hand to silence her.

"Hey Paul, this is Dave. Listen, Nikki and I won't be able to make it to the show tonight. Yeah, see you later," Dave hangs up and turns to Nikki, "so, what do you want to do today?"

"Dave you should really go to the show," Nikki says sitting up slowly.

"I don't need to. What do you want to do today?" he asks again, as she sighs.

"I could go for some breakfast," Nikki gives in as Dave smiles.

"Alright, I'll order us some breakfast," Dave picks up the phone to order the food, "why don't you go take a hot bath Nik, I'll take care of this."

Nikki nods and gets out of bed, heading back into the bathroom. She fills the tub and slides into the hot water. There's a knock at the door and Dave pokes his head in.

"Food is going to be here in about fifteen minutes," Dave says staring at Nikki.

The bubbles surround her and her legs are hanging out over the edge.

"Thanks Dave," she replies, closing her eyes.

Dave shuts the door and Nikki takes her bath. Just as the food arrives, Nikki emerges from the bathroom in a fluffy robe. Nikki smiles as Dave sets the food on the table.

"It looks good," Nikki says, sitting down next to Dave.

They eat in silence and soon the food is gone. Dave sits down next to Nikki on the bed and flips to a movie.

"Can we pick up some junk food?" Nikki asks looking up at Dave.

"Sure," he replies, "and we can get some movies too, just let me go get cleaned up."

Dave takes his shower and Nikki dresses in pj pants and a sweatshirt. Soon, they're on their way to the grocery store. They grab a cart and start to throw things into the cart. They pass the liquor aisle and Dave chuckles.

"Want some booze?" he smirks as Nikki sends him a death glare.

"Shove it," Nikki growls as they head to the check out.

They pay for their food and head to the movie gallery. After picking out movies, Dave and Nikki head back to the hotel. They pop in a movie and sit together on Nikki's bed. Nikki is leaning against Dave and his arm is around her shoulder. There's a knock at the door and Dave gets up to answer it.

"Oh hey Courtney," Dave says as Courtney enters the room.

"Hey Dave, how's she doing?" Courtney asks, waving at Nikki.

"She's doing better. Today is just a relax day," Dave explains, sitting down next to Nikki.

"Sounds like fun. Well, I just wanted to see how she was doing," Courtney says as she wiggles her eyebrows at Nikki.

"Goodbye Courtney," Nikki states firmly, getting up and shoving her towards the door.

"I want details!" Courtney yells out, as Nikki shuts the door in her face, "sorry about that,"

"That wasn't very nice," Dave says, chucking, pulling Nikki down to his lap.

"I know," Nikki replies, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"You're so mean," Dave says as he starts to kiss her neck softly as Nikki giggles.

"I'll apologize later," Nikki replies kissing his lips tenderly.

Dave lays her down on the bed and kisses her softly. As they start to make-out, Dave's phone rings. He pulls away and curses.

"Yeah?" Dave says angrily.

"Calm down big man, it's just me," Paul replies, "I need to talk to you."

"About what?"

"Next week."

Monday Night Raw 11-29-04

Evolution walks into the arena and head to their locker room.

"I'm going to see Courtney," Nikki announces as Paul nods.

"Fine, see you," Paul says, almost pushing her out the door.

Dave watches her leave and Paul turns to him.

"What's going on with you two?" Paul demands, crossing his arms across his chest.

"Nothing, just chill," Dave replies with a shrug.

"If I find out that something's going on…"Paul warns as Dave steps closer.

"You'll what?" Dave asks, his anger rising, "you don't own me."

"I made you damn it!" Paul yells as Ric pulls him back, "I can get her fired easily."

"Leave her alone Champ, She's a good kid," Ric jumps in.

"Keep your mind on Evolution, not on some bitch," Paul warns, storming out of the room.

Randy's locker room

"Oh thank you Randy!" Courtney exclaims, hugging him tightly.

"No problem babe," Randy shrugs, lazily wrapping an arm around Courtney's waist.

The door opens and Nikki walks in as they part.

"Nikki! Guess what! You're looking at Randy's new valet!" Courtney squeals, rushing to her.

Nikki hugs her and Courtney pulls away.

"So…details! Is he a good kisser?" Courtney questions with a smirk.

"Courtney!" Nikki exclaims then smiles, "he's the best!"

They giggle as Randy rolls his eyes.

"You two are crazy," Randy says, shaking his head.

"What else happened?" Courtney asks, ignoring Randy's comment.

Nikki proceeds to tell her about what happened last week and afterward Courtney smiles.

"So are you two a couple?" She asks softly.

"I honestly don't know," Nikki shrugs, standing up, "I better get back."

They hug and Nikki heads back to the locker room. Before she reaches it, she's pulled into a dark, empty locker room. Nikki goes to scream, but a mouth covers hers, kissing her hand. She pulls back and hits the man.

"Dave! You asshole!" Nikki exclaims as Dave chuckles.

"So sue me," Dave replies, leaning down and nipping at her neck.

"What happened to slow?" Nikki gasps, wrapping her arms around his strong neck.

"This is slow," Dave says, his lips finding hers, as his hands slide down to her ass.

"I think Paul is on to us," Nikki states, causing Dave to look up into her eyes.

"Don't even talk about that bastard," Dave growls, "he 'forbids' me to see you."

"What? That's stupid," Nikki says angrily, "it's none of his business."

"We'll have to keep this under wraps," Dave sighs.

"You don't want to be seen with me?" Nikki states, "I can't believe it."

Dave kisses her hard, but she pulls away.

"I don't want to hide it," Dave explains.

"Then don't."

Nikki walks out the door and Dave follows. He grabs her hand and pulls her next to him. They walk into Evolution's locker room, hand in hand. Paul and Ric look up and Ric smiles.

"Hey you two," Ric says as Dave wraps his arms around her waist.

"Hey Ric," Dave returns the smile, "Paul."

Paul watches as Dave pulls Nikki into him and gives her a breathtaking kiss. Ric turns to see Paul fuming. Dave pulls back and smirks at Paul.

"Can you get me a water babe?" Dave asks, his eyes not leaving Paul.

Nikki nods and quickly leaves the room. Dave ignores Paul's glares as he goes through his bag.

"You're pushing it," Paul warns, standing up.

"Like I said, you don't own me," Dave says, turning around.

"Guys, calm down," Ric tries to get them apart.

Nikki returns to find Dave and Paul nose-to-nose getting ready to punch each other.

"Hey!" Nikki yells, "cut it out!"

All three turn to look at her. She steps in between the two men and turns to Paul.

"Here's a water for you," Nikki says, handing a water to Paul and Dave, "come on, back off you guys."

"You're just pissed because I'm getting more than you ever will," Dave smirks as Paul glares at him.

"You son of a bitch!" Paul goes to punch Dave, but Nikki turns around and his fist comes in contact with her face.

Nikki falls to the ground, her hands cradling her head. Dave lunges for Paul as Ric checks on Nikki.

"You ok?" Ric asks, concern in his eyes.

Nikki nods and Ric stands up, breaking apart the two men.

"Enough!" Ric yells, "look at what happened."

Dave and Paul turn to see Nikki on the ground, her hands covering her face. Dave kneels down and sees a black eye forming. Dave helps her up and warps an arm around her.

"Let's go get some ice," Dave says softly.

They walk out of the room and down to the trainer. They get some ice and head back to the room.

"Listen Nik, I'm sorry," Paul says as they walk into the locker room.

"It's alright. It was an accident," Nikki replies, smiling, "let's get ready for Raw. The show starts in 15."

Dave goes to get ready and there's a knock at the door and in walks Vince McMahon.

"Hello Vince," Paul says casually, giving a small wave to his father in law, "what are you doing here?"

"Just letting you know that you'll face who ever wins the Battle Royal tonight," Vince replies as he spots Nikki with ice over her eye, "what happened to you?"

"Just an accident," Nikki says, glancing at Paul.

Vince nods and turns his attention to Paul. They talk for a while and Dave joins them. Vince leaves and Dave starts to warm up for the battle royal, that is the first match on the card.

"Good luck," Nikki says, placing a hand on his arm.

"Thanks," Dave softly touches the dark bruise around her eye.

"Hey," Nikki states, looking deep into his eyes, "it wasn't your fault."

"I know, but I feel bad," Dave replies, softly kissing her swollen eye.

"You go win that match, alright?"

Dave nods and kisses her. He heads out of the room and down to the ring. Nikki watches the match and shakes her head as Dave is tossed out, leaving Adam and Chris. Dave storms into the room to see Adam and Chris declared the winner, setting up the triple threat match for tonight.

"This should be interesting," Nikki says to him.

Dave nods and sighs, turning to see Ric storm into the room with Paul following.

"Why'd you toss me over the top rope!" Ric demands angrily.

"It was every man for himself, I'm sorry," Dave replies as Ric starts to calm down.

"What are we going to do?" Ric asks frantically.

"Paul can handle it," Dave replies as Raw cuts to commercial, "he can do it without us."

Later after Paul's match

"Where the hell were you?" Paul screams at Dave, who just sits there.

"I came out once, I thought you could handle them," Dave shrugs, looking around, "where's Nik?"

"Don't worry about her, we're dealing with business," Paul states, smirking.

Nikki grabs Paul's water and turns around, bumping into someone.

"Oh, I'm so…." Nikki trails off, her eyes going wide in shock.

"It's alright sweet thing," Gene replies, grasping her arm tightly.

Nikki winces as he pulls her close. She struggles against him and he just laughs.

"Where do you think you're going?" Gene asks, his free hand running down her body.

"Don't touch me," Nikki hisses, smacking him across his cheek, leaving a red mark.

He growls and his grip tightens, causing her to yelp. He brings his hand up, getting ready to strike her, but someone grasps his arm before he hits her.

"Don't you fucking touch her."

Gene whirls around to see Dave standing there, pissed.

"Let her go," Dave demands, pointing to Nikki.

Gene scoffs and pushes Nikki to Dave. She stumbles and he catches her as Gene walks away.

"Are you alright? Did he hurt you?" Dave asks, concern in his eyes.

"I'm fine, don't worry," Nikki replies softly.

"I can't help it. I care about you too much," Dave replies, smiling, "tonight's not your night is it?"

Nikki giggles and agrees as they head back. Before they enter the locker room, Dave stops her and pulls her into him.

"What are you doing?" Nikki asks, smiling up at him.

"Nikki, I've never felt this away about someone before, not even Angie. I know we just started 'dating', but I'm falling in love with you," Dave says softly, pulling her into a kiss.

They kiss but they don't notice Paul watching them from the doorway.

"Just wait Dave, she'll be gone soon enough."

There ya go! Sorry it took so long, but I didn't know how to finish this chapter. For you that read Have A Little Faith In Me, I'm stuck on that chapter, and I'm trying so hard to figure it out, so look for it soon! Please review and the next will be coming soon!

Laura


	6. Everybody's Getting Leid

Hey everyone! YAY! I'm going to the April 11th Raw! I have great seats, 8th row baby! Anyway have a great plot for this story, and some of you might hate me for a little bit because of it, but C and I came up with it at Dunkin Donuts, so hopefully everyone will like it, shocker ending, but hey! It's my story! Lol! Please review as always, because I love each one of you who do review! Thanks!

Laura

Next Monday 12-6-04

Dave and Nikki walk into catering to see Chris Irving passing out lei's. He walks up to Nikki and puts one around her neck.

"You just got lei-d," Chris jokes causing Nikki to laugh.

"Thanks Chris," Nikki replies as Dave wraps an arm around her waist.

"Chris got to lei you, can I?" Dave smirks, kissing her softly.

Nikki smacks Dave lightly and he grasps her hand in his. He pulls away and she giggles.

"You're such a perv," Nikki states as Dave pulls her out of catering and down the hall, "and where are you taking me?"

Dave pushes her into an empty locker room and pins her to the wall, kissing her hard, taking her breath away.

"I can show you how perverted I can be," Dave says before kissing her again.

She wraps an arm around his neck, pulling him close. Dave's hands slide down her body, pulling her hips into his. Nikki's free hand pushes into his shirt, finding his chiseled chest. His hands inch up into her shirt, touching her slim stomach. Before he can go any further, he hears laughter. Dave turns to see Shane Helms and Jay Reso standing there.

"Sorry to interrupt, but we need to get ready for out matches," Jay says, snickering.

Nikki slips her hand out of his shirt and he pulls her out of the room.

"Well, That was fun," Dave chuckles as they walk down to Evolution's locker room.

"That was embarrassing," Nikki replies, smiling, "but it was fun."

Dave opens the door to the locker room to find it empty.

"Huh, guess they're running late," Nikki says, sitting down on the couch.

Dave leans down and kisses, laying her down in the process. Hey lays on top of her and his hands roam her body, cupping her breasts in his massive hands. He gasps into him mouth and grips his shoulders. He smirks and starts to suck on her neck softly, massaging her chest. Suddenly, the door flies open, causing Dave to look up and see Paul and Ric walk in. They stop and stare at the sight before them. Dave still has his hands up Nikki's shirt and she has her hands on his chest.

"I'm never going to get any," Dave mumbles, sliding his hands out of her shirt.

Nikki slaps his arm lightly and sits up, adjusting her clothes. Paul clears his throat and Ric hides his smile.

"Can you get me a water?" Paul asks, trying to control his anger.

Nikki rushes out of the room and Dave crosses his arms over his chest.

"What the fuck was that!" Paul yells at Dave as soon as the door shuts.

"Stay out of this," Dave replies calmly, "we care about each other, just drop it. I have other things on my mind other than Evolution."

Nikki grabs a bottle of water and turns, bumping right into someone. She looks up and gasps when she sees Gene smirking at her. She mumbles an apology and quickly walks away. Gene follows her and gets closer, grabbing her arm and pulling her close to him.

"Hey beautiful," he smirks as she struggles.

"Let me go damn it," Nikki states, ripping her arm from his grasp.

"Aw, you're breaking my heart, come here," Gene reaches for her but she dodges out of the way.

"Man Snitsky, picking on women? How low can you get?" A voice says behind Nikki.

"Shut up Irving," Gene growls.

"It's Mr. Irving to you," Chris replies with a smile, "now go back to the hole you crawled out of."

Gene stalks away and Nikki turns to Chris.

"Thanks…Mr. Irving," Nikki jokes as he chuckles.

"Anytime Nik. Stay out of trouble now, ya hear?" Chris says before turning to walk away.

Nikki walks back to the locker room and pushes the door open. Paul's gone, and Ric and Dave are sitting on the couch, talking. She smiles and sits down next to Dave, who turns on the TV. Chris is out in the ring doing the highlight reel with his guests Paul and Vince. As Paul reaches for the title, Vince rips it away, saying he's not the champion anymore. Vince announces that the title is vacated and Bischoff will decide what to do when he returns. Paul storms back to the room and starts to throw things across the room.

"Calm down man," Dave says as Paul turns to him angrily.

"Calm down?" Paul screams, "Calm down!"

"You need to express your anger in a different way," Dave replies calmly as Paul glares at him.

"I just lost the damn title and you're telling me to calm down! It's your fault it's gone!" Paul yells at Dave as Ric tries to get him to calm down.

"In case you didn't know, I was the one trying to save your ass last week and if it wasn't for me, there would be no controversy and Benoit would be champion," Dave states, "Your welcome."

Dave turns and walks away, pulling Nikki with him as Paul freaks out and turns a table over, yelling after him.

"He's pissed," Nikki says as they stop down in a hallway, "are you sure you know what your doing?"

"Positive. He'll come around sooner or later," Dave replies.

"Just watch out, ok? Paul's still really pissed, and you're pushing his buttons."

"I'll be ok. Come on, help me stretch."

Later that night, Dave and Paul's match

Paul's music hits and him and Dave walk down to the ring with Ric by their side.

"At a combined weight of 577 pounds, the former World Heavyweight Champion Triple H and Batista!" Lillian announces, as Paul gets into the ring.

He chases her out of the ring and glares at Dave who shrugs. Benoit and Jericho are in the ring and Dave and Jericho climb out as Paul and Benoit lock up. Benoit shoves Paul into the corner and delivers a few chops to his chest. He whips Paul into the other corner and tags Jericho in. He gives Paul some right hands before kicking him in the gut. Jericho delivers a drop kick to him while he's in the corner. Paul tries to rush at Jericho, but he gives him a drop toehold. Jericho tags in Benoit again who gives Paul a couple snap suplex's. Paul's in the corner, calling for a time out as Benoit kicks him around. He slaps the Crippler Crossface on him, but Paul gets to the ropes. Jericho tags in and throws Paul over the top rope. Dave enters the ring but Benoit and Jericho give him a double drop kick to the outside. Paul climbs onto the apron, but is knocked back into Dave and they argue. Flair distracts the ref allowing Dave to hit Jericho with a nasty spinebuster. Paul's in the ring and gets the abdominal stretch on Jericho. Paul tosses Chris into his corner and tags in Dave. Jericho fights back, but Dave gives him a clothesline and a lateral press, covering him for the two count. Dave makes a run for Jericho, but he kicks him in the knee, allowing him to tag in Benoit, who cleans house. Jericho drop kick Dave and Benoit gives three German suplex's to Paul. Jericho hits the lionsault on Paul followed by a flying headbutt to him. Paul gets strapped into both the Crossface and walls of Jericho before Dave clubs Jericho in the back and gives Benoit a spinebuster. Dave is taking care of Jericho in the corner as Paul gets in the ring and hits Benoit with a chair right in front of the ref. The bell is rung and Benoit and Jericho win by DQ. Dave picks up Jericho and Paul goes it hit Jericho in the head with the chair, but Chris moves and Dave gets hit instead. Paul turns and hits Chris and looks down at Dave who's in Flair's arms, trying to shake the chair shot off.

"I was never beaten!" Paul yells as he walks up the ramp, glaring at the men in the ring.

Nikki sighs and gathers everyone's stuff as Paul walks into the room, he grabs his bag and walks into the bathroom to get changed. The door flies open and Dave stumbles into the room, holding his head. Nikki rushes over to him and places her hands on his.

"How do you feel?" She asks, as he sits down.

"Like I got hit by a truck. Where's Paul?" Dave demands, looking around the room.

"He left," Nikki lies, "why don't you get dressed, and we'll leave."

At the Hotel

Dave drops his bag on the floor and sits down on the edge of the bed, sighing. Nikki kneels behind him and begins to rub his shoulders.

"I hate this," Dave mumbles, "I hate Paul."

"It'll get better," Nikki reassures, kissing his neck softly, "I promise."

Dave turns and gazes into her eyes before kissing her softly.

"I just want to be champ," Dave says, "when's it going to be my time? That probably sounds selfish."

"No, it doesn't. Your time will come soon," Nikki slides onto his lap and smiles, "what can I do to make you forget about this?"

Dave smirks and kisses her hard, pushing her down on the bed. He stands up and locks the door and takes the phone off the hook. Nikki giggles as Dave turns to her.

"I'm not taking any chances," Dave states, pulling his shirt loose from his pants, "I want you so bad."

"Then come and get me," Nikki whispers as he unbuttons his shirt and lets it fall to the floor.

Dave kisses her softly and starts to unbutton her shirt, pushing it down off her shoulders as Nikki fumbles with his belt. She finally gets it unbuckled and she unzips his pants as he pulls down her skirt. He kicks off his shoes and pulls his pants down, leaving him in his boxers as he straddles her and licks her neck, softly rubbing her chest. Her hands roam his body as his hand slides down her stomach.

"You're beautiful," he says, his fingers rubbing her nub, causing her to whimper softly.

"Dave," Nikki gasps, "I need you…now."

"Patience," Dave smirks, pulling her thong off, and then unhooking her bra.

"Screw Patience," Nikki growls, pulling him down to her hungry lips.

He breaks away and slides off his boxers. He nudges her legs open with his knee, and slides the condom onto his hard member. He gazes into her eyes and kisses her softly before pushing into her.

"Dave!" Nikki moans softly as he starts to pick up speed.

His pace continues to quicken and soon she's rocking her hips with his. He leans down and nips at her breast, leaving a mark. Nikki moans and her body starts to shake as her climax takes over. One final push and Dave climax's as well. His head drops to her chest as they both try to catch their breath.

"You branded me," Nikki whispers, pointing to the mark on her chest.

Dave chuckles and kisses her again before the soon fall asleep.

The Next Morning

Dave slowly opens his eyes and finds Nikki curled up against him, sleeping soundly. Her arm is draped over his naked chest and he smiles. Nikki stirs and looks up, meeting his eyes.

"Morning," she says, kissing his chin, "last night was…wow."

"I agree," Dave chuckles, sliding off the bed," "I'm going to go get ready. I'm meeting Randy at the gym."

"Oh," Nikki says, halfheartedly, "well, I need to go find C, so I guess I'll see you later?"

She turns and slides off the bed, but he grabs her by the waist and pulls her into him, kissing her. He pulls away and heads into the bathroom. Nikki just smiles and gets dressed before heading down to Courtney's room. Courtney opens the door to see Nikki standing there.

"What's wrong?" She asks, pulling Nikki into the room.

"Nothing…I guess," Nikki admits, "Dave and I…"

"Did you two have sex!" Courtney exclaims, clapping, "was it good?"

"Courtney! That's none of your business!" Nikki says, as Courtney places her hands on her hips, "it was amazing!"

"Well come on! Details!"

"He was so gentle and god, he knew me so well," Nikki sighs, "I'm falling for him."

Courtney squeals and hugs her friend tightly.

"I'm so happy for you!" Courtney states, then her smile fades, "have you told him?"

Nikki sits down on the bed and shakes her head sadly. C sighs and sits next to her, placing her hand on her shoulder.

"I know I need to tell him, but I don't know how," Nikki replies, "he might hate me."

"You need to tell him, he needs to know. I don't think he could hate you," Courtney comforts, "I mean, it was a long time ago."

"Please, I don't wanna talk about it," Nikki pleads.

"Nik, Dave needs to know that you were a stripper."

Bum, Bum, Bum! I have a great plot for the rest of the story…. all thanks to DUNKIN DONUTS! Lol, anyways, I'm almost done with ch 7, so please review and it'll help me get it up a lot quicker. Thanks!

Laura


	7. Dec 13th, 2004 A night to remember

Hey everyone! I have the next 2 chapters written up, so they should be up soon. OMG! Raw was totally kick ass! My beau is so hot up close and personal! Please review, as always, so I know if you like it or not.

Laura

Dave and Nikki follow Paul and Ric into the arena, hand in hand. Dave glances at the woman next to him and smiles to himself.

"I'm so glad we decided not to move slow," Dave says, causing Nikki to look up.

"Me too," she agrees, standing up on tiptoes, kissing him softly.

They walk into the locker room and Dave drops his bag on the bench, sitting next to his bag, pulling Nikki to him. He kisses her softly and Paul clears his throat, causing the two to break the kiss.

"Can we keep out mind on tonight?" Paul asks, glaring at Nikki.

Dave nods and rolls his eyes when Paul turns around causing Nikki to giggle.

"I think I'm going to go see C," Nikki says, giving Dave a quick kiss.

She heads down the hall and knocks on Randy's door. Courtney answers it and gives Nikki a big hug.

"What's going on?" She asks, sitting down on the couch.

"I think I'm going to tell Dave tonight," Nikki admits, biting her lip, "he should know."

"I'll be here for you sweetie," Courtney comforts as Randy walks through the door, "he'll understand."

"Understand what?" Randy questions, sitting next to Courtney.

"Don't worry about it," Nikki says, the whispers to C, "please don't tell."

Nikki leaves quickly and Randy watches her leave, than turns to Courtney.

"What was that about?" He asks her.

"I shouldn't tell you, but…" C starts, "Nikki used to be a dancer."

"What's the big deal about that?"

"Think about it…. 'Dancer'."

"I still don't get it."

"Damn it Randy, she was a stripper!" Courtney yells.

"Oh, why didn't you just say so. Does Dave know?"

"No, but she's going to tell him tonight. So don't say a word!"

Evolution's locker room

Nikki walks in the door to find Dave, Ric, and Paul in a huddle. They all look up and Dave smiles at her.

"Hey babe," he says, walking over to her, grabbing her hand, "could you help me with something?"

Dave pulls her into the bathroom and locks the door then shoves her against it.

"Dave!" Nikki exclaims, but she's cut off by his lips on hers.

Her arms wrap around his neck and pull his body closer to hers. His hands drop down and slide up her soft thigh.

"Dave," Nikki gasps as he touches her, "Paul and Ric are out there."

"Where's you sense of adventure?" Dave jokes, rubbing her clit softly, "come on."

As Nikki moans, Dave's lips crush against hers.

"What the hell is taking them so long?" Paul demands, glancing at Ric who shrugs, "DAVE!"

"Just hold on a sec," Dave yells then sighs, "he always ruins it."

Nikki giggles and kisses him softly. Dave removes his hand from her skirt and rolls his eyes, grabbing his wrestling trunks from the floor. Nikki fixes herself as Dave changes, and together they exit the bathroom.

"Champ, I think you have to confront Bischoff with words, so he knows you mean business," Ric says as Paul nods in agreement.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," Dave speaks up, causing Paul to glare at him.

"Why?" Paul demands, "and you better have a good explanation."

"Instead of arguing, it'd be better if you went out there and beat someone's ass and stand tall in the middle of that ring, showing why you should be champion," Dave explains.

"I like that idea," Paul smirks, pulling Dave into a huddle.

Nikki sighs and shakes her head before walking out of the room. As she turns the corner, she runs right into Randy.

"Oh hey Randy," Nikki says, smiling, "what's going on?"

Randy doesn't say anything as he grabs her by the arm and pulls her into an empty locker room.

"It's ok Nik, I still care about you," Randy says, giving her a hug.

"Randy, what are you talking about?" Nikki questions, placing her hands on her hips.

"I know that you were a stripper," Randy states as Nikki's eyes go wide, "Its ok, I like strippers."

"Randy!" Nikki gasps, "where did you hear that?"

"Uh, well….." Randy stammers.

"C told you didn't she?" Nikki says, shaking her head, "please Randy, don't say a word to anyone. I need to tell Dave myself, he doesn't need to hear it from someone else."

"When you going to tell him?"

"Tonight. Listen, I better get back. Dave's match is soon."

Randy gives her a hug and Nikki leaves and heads back to the locker room. When she walks in, Dave's sitting on the bench, alone, stretching.

"Hey babe," Dave says with a smile.

"Hey, I need to talk to you," Nikki replies, sitting down next to him, "Dave, I…"

But Nikki's cut off by Paul and Ric who enter the room.

"We are going to show Bischoff who should be champ," Paul smirks, high-fiving Dave.

"You bet," Dave smiles, turning to Nikki, "what were you going to say?"

"Oh, um…" Nikki looks up and Paul has an amused look on his face, "good luck on your match."

Dave wraps his arm around her waist and pulls her into his body, giving her a kiss.

"Thanks hon. Ready Paul?"

Paul nods and the two leave with Ric trailing behind. Nikki sinks down into the couch and lets out a sigh. She sits there a few minutes, her head in her hands. She finally turns on the monitor, finding the match has already started. Dave is choking Chris with the tag rope and Paul gives him a huge vertical suplex and a knee to the face, but Benoit breaks the 2 count. Chris then gets some momentum and knocks Dave off the apron and gets in a few chops to Paul before running off the ropes, kicking Paul square in the chest, tagging in Benoit. Jericho knocks down both Dave and Ric from the apron, and Ric gets upset, trying to get in the ring, but Paul holds him back. Benoit gets Paul into the corner, but Paul knees him in the gut. He goes for a blow but Benoit ducks and gives him 3 German suplex's. He goes for the headbutt, but Ric and Dave distract him, allowing Paul to move before he's hit. Paul tags in Dave. Dave gives Benoit a power slam for a two count. Dave tags Paul back in and he whips him into the turnbuckle. Paul covers him, but Benoit some how kicks out. Paul gets him into the abdominal stretch. Dave grabs Paul's hands to give him extra pressure. Paul breaks the hold and Benoit gets in a few chops, tossing Paul into the corner. Benoit runs right into a boot and Paul goes up top, but comes down onto Benoit's feet. Both struggle for tags, and they get them. Jericho knocks Paul off the apron and goes for Dave, knocking him down, trying to get him into the Walls of Jericho. Dave kicks his way out, but Jericho gives him a lionsault before tagging in Benoit. Benoit delivers the flying headbutt and gets Dave into the sharpshooter. Dave looks like he's about to tap, but Paul runs for Benoit, but gets put into the Crossface instead. Dave picks up Benoit and gives him a huge spinebuster, covering him for the win.

Dave, Ric, and Paul enter the room and Paul looks pissed. Dave smiles at Nikki and sits next to her, pulling her into him.

"Ew! Gross! You're all sweaty," Nikki giggles, pushing at Dave.

"So, I'll be sweaty later too," Dave replies, wiggling his eyebrows.

"You perv!" Nikki says, shaking her head, "that all you think about?"

"Pretty much, yeah. Did ya see the match?"

"Great job. That why Paul's pissed?" Nikki asks, glancing at Paul who's talking to Ric.

Dave shrugs and turns to watch Mick Foley out in the ring. After the Tyson, Christian, Maven and Eugene, Regal, and Benjamin match, Bischoff heads to the ring, ready to make an announcement regarding the championship. He calls out all three men, and Dave and Ric follow Paul out to the ring.

"I told you to come alone," Eric states, pointing at Evolution.

"We're all one. When Evolution wins, I win. We have more wins than those to combined, so the decision should be easy," Paul replies, glaring at the other two men.

"Your first option is Benoit's, which is to have a rematch tonight, but that won't happen. Edge's idea is just to give it to him, and that won't happen. So there's only one option left. On January 9th, at New Years Revolution, we will have a match that will prove without a shadow of a doubt who will be the world heavyweight champion, in something I like to call…the ELIMINATION CHAMBER!" Eric announces as all three men go pale.

"It will be Benoit, Edge, HHH, Chris Jericho, Evolution's own Batista, and last but not least, Randy Orton!" Eric smiles and leaves the ring as Paul goes after Benoit.

Evolution stomps on Benoit until Jericho comes out. Paul is walking backwards up the ramp, but Randy attacks him from behind, throwing him into the steps. Randy goes for the RKO on Paul, but Dave goes for another blow to him, and Randy gives Dave the RKO instead. The show fades to black and Nikki sighs.

"Great, another great mood for Paul," she murmurs to herself.

After a little bit, she can hear the men coming down the hall. Paul walks in first, grabbing his bag, pulling on some track pants, and storming out of the room with Ric following.

"I'll just be a sec, babe," Dave says, grabbing his bag and heading into the bathroom.

Dave emerges, his hair wet from his shower. They head back to the hotel, and right when Dave opens the door to their room, his cell rings.

"Yeah?"

"Hey, meet me in the bar," Randy says, "guys night out."

"Alright, see you," Dave hangs up and turns to Nikki, "Randy wants to meet for drinks, that ok?"

"Have fun," Nikki says, giving him a kiss.

Dave sets his bag down and heads to the bar. He sees Randy at a table and sits down next to him.

"I'll have a beer," Dave says to the waitress.

"Sorry about the RKO," Randy states, smiling, "hurt?"

"Nah, I'm fine," Dave replies, as the waitress returns with his beer.

"So, how'd ya take it?"

"Take what?" Dave asks, taking a sip of his drink.

"Nikki being a stripper," Randy answers, causing Dave to choke on his beer.

"What!" Dave exclaims, standing up, "she's a what!"

"Oh shit, she didn't tell you, did she?"

Dave storms off as Randy tries to get him to come back. He slams open the door causing Nikki to jump from her spot on the bed.

"Why didn't you tell me!" Dave demands, stalking over to her, and grabbing her by the arm.

"Dave, what are you…" but Nikki's cut off.

"That you were a stripper!" He exclaims, his tone softening, "why?"

"I needed the money, I had to," Nikki explains sadly.

"God, if Paul finds out, or even if the other guys find out…."

"You're worried about what others will think!" Nikki yells, shaking her head, "I guess you don't wanna be seen with a low life slut, huh?"

Nikki, it's not that. I'm just not ready for this. I can't take this."

Nikki has tears streaming down her face as she grabs her bag. She slowly walks to the door, turning to him.

"Fine."

Nikki slams the door and Dave sinks to the bed, his head in his hands.

"I just lost the one thing I care about."

There ya go! Ch 7! Poor Dave…poor Nikki. Please review and tell me what ya think. Thanks!

Laura


	8. Getting Better All the Time

Hey everyone, thanks for the reviews! Love ya all! This chapter is one of my faves because this song just fits so well with what I wanted to do. It's a tad on the short side, but that's the way its suposta be, so please review and I should have the next chapter up tomorrow! Please review as always!

Laura

January 3rd, 2005- One month later

Nikki walks in the back door of the club, with her bag trailing behind her. She opens the door to her dressing room and sits down at the vanity, wiping away the tears. She closes her eyes and a small sob escapes her lips.

'I don't stop breathing every time the phone rings,

My heart doesn't race when someone's at my door.

I've almost given up thinking your ever going to call,

I don't believe in magic anymore

I just don't lie awake at night

Asking god to get you off my mind,

It's getting better all the time, it's getting better all the time.'

Nikki stares at her reflection in the mirror, backstage, sighing. The noises from the stage surround her. She stares at the picture in her hand of Dave.

"Nik, you're up next," Dan, the bouncer, calls out.

Nikki nods, wiping away the falling tears.

'Yeah, I got to work on time again this morning

This old job is all that I got left,

And no one even noticed I'd been crying

At least I don't have whiskey on my breath.

Yeah, I think I'm gonna make it

Cause God won't make a mountain I can't climb

It's getting better all the time, Its getting better all the time.'

Dave is sitting on the bench, facing the wall, in the empty Evolution locker room. He just stares at the wall, letting the tears fall, thinking about Nikki. After their fight, she handed in her resignation and walked out of his life.

'God, I hope your happy.

Girl, I wish you well.

I just might get over you, but you can't ever tell.'

Dave glances down at the picture in his hands. A single tear falls down onto the picture of Nikki.

'I always thought I'd do something crazy,

If I ever saw you out with someone else

But when the moment came last night,

I couldn't say a word, I stood there in the dark all by myself.

Yeah, I could've said a million things

But all I did was keep it locked inside.

It's getting better all the time, It's getting better all the time.

It's getting better all the time.'

Nikki stops suddenly in the hall, watching Dave hug another woman, who kisses his cheek. She stands there, hidden in the shadows, for a moment before turning and running out of the building.

Nikki picks up her top from the stage and slowly walks back to her dressing room. She collapses on the couch and bursts into tears as her phone rings.

"Hey C," she says, a sob escaping her lips.

"Aw, stop crying, Nik, please," Courtney begs, "you're going to make me cry."

"I miss him so much, C. Last week when I went to see him, I saw him with another woman. It broke my heart in two."

"Nik, I told you, it was his ex wife, she means nothing to him. He misses you so much. He won't do anything anymore, he just walks around like a zombie."

"Courtney, please…"

"No, Nicole! He loves you! Stop being stupid and call him."

"I can't, it's too late."

"It's not too late, Nik, please," Courtney begs.

"Yes it is. I lost him."


	9. Don't Let me go

Thanks for the reviews on the last chapter! You guys are the best ever! Here's the next chapter, which is the end of the Dunkin Donuts Trilogy (ch 7, 8, 9). Please review and I'll get the next chapters up soon! Thanks!

Laura

January 18, 2005- Dave's Birthday

Dave, Courtney, Randy, and John walk into the bar and sit down at a table. They order their drinks before Courtney speaks up.

"I'm glad we decided to come to Boston for your birthday," she says, taking a sip of her drink that was just placed before her.

They all nod in agreement, but Dave doesn't move. His eyes drop to the table and he sighs sadly.

"Aw, big man, she's doing fine," Randy speaks up, glancing at Courtney, "don't worry about her."

"Sorry guys, I'm not in the partying mood," Dave explains, keeping his head down, "I just miss her so much."

They all go silent and the others just stare at Dave, who slowly drinks his beer.

"Hey! I have an idea," John states, causing everyone to look at him, "lets go to a strip club!"

Courtney and Randy shake their heads frantically and mouth no and John glances at them and shrugs.

"What?" John asks, clueless.

"You guys go ahead, I just can't do it. I'm going back upstairs," Dave sighs, standing up and walking away.

"Way to go Cena," Randy says, smacking him in the back of the head.

"Sorry! I thought that'd cheer him up," John defends himself.

"Well, I guess we can still go," Courtney says, "since Dave's not going."

They shrug and get up, leaving for a strip club.

They pull into the parking lot of the Pussy Kat Gentlemen's Club and get out. They enter and find a table near the stage where a blonde with big breasts finishes her dance and scurries off the stage. Courtney turns to see a petite blonde walk in the door, smiling at the bouncer before looking around the club.

"Oh shit!" Courtney hisses, watching Nikki smile at some of the usuals, before continuing her walk to the dressing rooms.

"What's wrong babe?" Randy asks, looking over at Courtney.

"Uh, nothing. What's that?" Courtney points the opposite way, glancing over her shoulder at Nikki.

Randy turns to look at what she's pointing at but the blonde walking across the club catches his eye.

"Hey, that looks like…" Randy trails off as John turns to look at the blonde as well, "NIKKI!"

Nikki turns around as she hears her name being called. Her eyes go wide when she sees Courtney, Randy, and John.

"Damn!" John states, "she is looking FINE!"

"Shit," Courtney curses as Nikki rushes into the dressing rooms.

Nikki slams the door and leans up against it.

"What are they doing here?" She asks herself, holding back the tears that threaten to fall, "just calm down and dance, it'll be fine."

She sighs and goes to get dressed.

"I can't believe she's a stripper again," Randy says, shaking his head, "Dave needs to know."

"Randy, don't even think about it," Courtney warns, stealing Randy's cell from his pocket, "let it be."

Courtney gets up to go get another drink and Randy turns to John.

"Give me your cell," Randy demands, holding out his hand.

"Randy, C said…" John starts as Randy punches him in the arm, "Ow! Damn! Here take it."

Randy dials Dave's number and hopes he'll pick up.

Dave is sitting out on the balcony when he hears his cell ringing. He goes inside and notices that it's John's number.

"Yeah?"

"Dave, man, you need to get down here NOW!" Randy yells over the music.

"Randy, no, I'm not going down to a strip club," Dave explains, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Damn it Dave! It's Nikki!" Randy yells.

Dave stands up and swears.

"Where are you?"

Nikki takes a deep breath before stepping out on the stage. The lights are low, but she can see where the three of them are sitting. The spotlight is turned on her and the music starts out slow and she sways her hips to the music as it starts to go faster. A few men yell out cat- calls, but her eyes remain on the three in the front. On cue, she rips her top open as many cheer. Nikki never notices Dave walk into the club. His eyes roam around before they settle on the woman on stage. He watches as she pulls off her skirt and leans down for a guy to put money in her thong. He shakes his head but he stops when the woman looks up. His heart pounds heavily and he finds it hard to breathe.

"Nikki," he whispers, watching her pull off her bra, revealing her chest.

He takes a few steps towards the stage, but stops when he sees a guy in the front grab her leg, not letting go, as she struggles and yells for help. His mind goes blank as he rushes up to the stage, pulling the guy off her and punching him in the face, hearing the crack of the man's nose. Nikki screams at Dave, but he keeps hitting him. He suddenly stops, looking up at Nikki. He pulls her off the stage, tossing her over his shoulder, glancing at Randy, John, and Courtney who are sitting there, stunned. He nods at them and storms out of the club.

"Damn it Dave, put me down now!" Nikki yells, causing him to stop.

He sets her down and she shoves him hard.

"What the hell was that about?" She screams at Dave, who just stares at her.

"He could've hurt you," Dave speaks up, reaching out and twirling a strand of hair around his finger, "you dyed you hair."

"I could get fired for this!"

"Why did you come back? You shouldn't do this."

"I have to make money some how Dave."

"Not this way!" He states, his anger rising.

"Just shut up! You don't even care," Nikki turns to walk away, but he grabs her arm roughly, pulling her close.

"You don't know what you're doing!"

"Just leave me alone!" Nikki screams, slapping Dave hard.

His eyes fill with rage and he lets out a low growl, his grip tightening.

"Nikki, you're not going to do this any more."

"You don't own me!"

"You're my girlfriend! I love you, damn it!"

Nikki takes a step back, stunned. He sighs, letting go of her arm, running a hand thru his hair.

"I can't stop thinking about you. My heart breaks every day that I wake up with out you beside me."

"Dave, I…" Nikki starts, but she's cut off as the snow starts to fall heavily.

Nikki finally remembers she's still half naked and wraps an arm around her chest. Dave slips off his long overcoat and puts it around Nikki's shoulders.

"Come home with me," Dave pleads, "please."

Nikki lets out a sob before throwing herself into his waiting arms. He kisses her softly and then pulls back.

"I'll never let you go again," Dave whispers, staring into her eyes.

"I won't let you let me go," Nikki smiles softly.

"So when'd you dye your hair?"

"Long time ago. You see my dance?"

"You gonna do it for me when we get back to the hotel?"

Nikki smacks his arm as he chuckles. They start to walk over to the car, but she stops and looks up at him.

"Dave, I love you too."

Next Monday

"Thank you Mr. McMahon," Nikki says, standing up, "I appreciate it."

"Don't mention it. I'm glad you decided to give the WWE another chance," Vince replies, "welcome back."

They shake hands and Nikki exits the room before dashing down the halls and bursting into Evolution's locker room.

"Dave!" Nikki calls out causing him to turn to her, "say hello to your new personal assistant…me!"

Dave chuckles and pulls her close, kissing her softly. Paul walks into the room and smirks.

"Well, well, well, look who decided to show up," Paul says, "why don't you make yourself useful and go get me a water."

"Sorry Paul, but I'm not your assistant any more, I'm Dave's," Nikki states as Dave wraps his arms around her waist.

"What!" Paul demands, "who made this decision?"

"Vince did," Dave answers, smirking, "sucks."

"I don't care, go get me a water!" Paul yells, grabbing Nikki by the arm, causing her to yelp in pain.

"Hey!" Dave growls, shoving Paul away from her, "I'll get your damn water."

Dave stalks out of the room and Paul turns to Nikki.

"Where were you?" Paul asks, smiling, "disappeared on us."

"I got too stressed, I needed a break," Nikki lies, "I don't think it's really any of your business."

"Word is you're a stripper," Paul chuckles, "got a nice body for it. You dyed you hair too. You look like a nice hot slut."

Nikki slowly backs into the lockers and Paul closes in on her. He pulls a wad of cash from his pocket and grabs her arm, pulling her close to him. He unbuttons a few buttons before shoving the cash deep into her cleavage. He runs a finger up her breast to her neck before curling his whole hand around her neck.

"Dance Bitch."

Nikki narrows her eyes and throws the money back at him.

"Fuck you Paul!" Nikki states, trying to brush past him.

Paul grabs her by the hair and drags her back to him.

"You fucking bitch!"

"Hey! Let her go!" Dave's voice booms from behind them,

He stalks up to Paul and shoves him against the wall.

"You EVER touch her again, I'll kill you, understand?" Dave threatens, shoving Paul against the wall again before letting go.

He turns to Nikki and his anger fades to concern.

"You ok baby?" Dave asks, placing a hand on the back of her head, pulling her close.

Nikki nods weakly and he kisses her forehead. She brushes away a few stray tears before lifting her gaze to meet Dave's.

"Come on, let's go for a walk," Dave says softly, glaring at Paul, "I'll deal with you later."

They walk out of the room and stop before they get to catering.

"Did he hurt you?" Dave demands, eyeing the bruises on her arm.

"Dave, I'm fine, really," Nikki replies, adding a smile.

"I've had enough of this," Dave sighs, shaking his head, "Paul's pushed me too far."

"Dave, you guys are just having a disagreement," she starts but he cuts her off.

"He hurt you and he's taking advantage of me," Dave stops suddenly and smiles.

"What? What's wrong?"

"I have a plan to take Evolution down…. for good."

There ya go! Chapter 9! This one's my favorite for some reason, but that will probably change. I'm trying really hard to work on Have a Little Faith in Me, so bare with me please! Review as always, and the next one should be up soon!

Laura


	10. Going to the Rumble

Hey! I'm back! So sorry it took sooooooo long, but it was just so crazy! But C is really pushing me with this one, so lets thank her… yet again, lol. I have the next chapter almost done, so yay for me! These couple chapters are gonna be pretty funny, just because… well…you get me and C together, we'll think of something stupid! Please review…and please read C's story by your side…. it's excellent! It's about Randy and C's whole story…and it interlocks with this one, so it's awesome! Review! Please!

Laura

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

January 24th, 2005- Raw 

Dave holds open the door for Nikki and smiles at her. They walk into the building and turn to wait for Paul and Ric. They enter and all four of them head to the locker room. Paul pushes his way past Nikki and sits down on the couch. Nikki looks at Dave and he just shrugs and shakes his head.

"Did you hear how tonight is J.R night?" Paul asks, a smirk on his face, "I say we crash his little party."

Ric nods and Nikki sighs in disgust before storming out of the room.

"What's eating her?" Paul states, glancing at Dave.

"Beats me. I'll go after her," Dave sighs, walking out of the room.

Nikki walks down the hall, mumbling to herself when she hears a voice from behind her.

"You know talking to yourself is the first sign of insanity," a male voice states.

"Well I'm already insane, so it won't hurt too much," Nikki jokes, turning to face Adam.

Adam steps closer to Nikki and she takes a step away from him.

"I don't bite," he states, smirking.

"Maybe she just doesn't like you," another voice speaks up.

Nikki turns to see Shawn standing there, glaring at Adam.

"No one asked you Michaels," Adam spits out, his anger rising.

"Chill out Copeland, it's a free country. I can talk to Nikki if I want to."

Adam lets out an angry sigh and turns back to Nikki.

"So what's got you so pissed?"

"That she's talking to a loser like you," Shawn says under his breath.

"Listen HAS-BEEN-KID, don't get all pissed off because she wants to talk to a real man," Adam states, letting his anger loose.

"No, you listen you punk ass kid, you'll never be a real man," Shane replies, taking a step back.

Shawn brings his leg up to super kick Adam, but Adam pulls Nikki in the way, letting her take the kick instead. She lets out a small scream as she crumples to the floor. Dave hears the scream and rushes towards it. He turns the corner to see Adam and Shawn standing over Nikki's limp body.

"What the hell happened!" Dave yells, storming up to them.

"Oh shit, I'm out of here," Adam dashes down the hall, away from Dave.

Dave kneels down next to Nikki and scoops her up.

"Dave, I'm sorry. Adam…" Shawn starts but Dave cuts him off.

"Shut up! Get out of here!" Dave yells, standing up, "you'll pay for this."

"Listen big man, it was an accident. Adam pissed me off so I had to get him back. I went to kick him and that little prick pulled Nik in front of him to protect himself," Shawn explains.

Dave ignores him and walks away, cradling Nikki in his arms. He kicks open the locker room door, causing Ric and Paul to look up.

"Move."

Ric and Paul stand up from the couch allowing Dave to lay Nikki down.

"What happened?" Ric asks, kneeling down next to the couch.

"Copeland," Dave growls, brushing her hair away from her face, "get some ice."

Ric gets up and rushes out of the room as Paul just stands there. A bruise is starting to form on her chin as Ric comes back in.

"Come on baby, wake up," Dave touches Nikki's cheek softly.

Nikki moans softly and Dave holds the ice on her face. She opens her eyes slowly and Dave smiles down at her.

"Welcome back," Ric says, causing Paul to roll his eyes, "feeling alright?"

"My whole face hurts, what happened?" She mumbles, staring up at Dave.

"Copeland didn't want to get super-kicked, so he pulled you in front of him to save himself."

"Sounds like Adam," Ric states turning to Paul, "glad she's ok."

"Yeah, sure," Paul replies, uncaring, "come on Ric. Lets go crash the party."

Paul leaves with Ric trailing behind. Dave sighs and looks back down at Nikki. She smiles up at him and he smiles back.

"Did I ever tell you how cute you are when you smile?" Dave says softly, brushing his hand across her cheek.

He leans down and kisses her, and she wraps her arms around his neck. There's a knock at the door and they look up to see Shawn enter.

"Hey Nik, feeling better?" He asks, looking cautiously at Dave.

"I'm better, but I'll have some bruise," she replies, adding a smile, "it's not your fault anyways."

"I still feel bad. Well, I just wanted to check up on you," Shawn says, waving, "see you."

"Bye Shawn," Nikki turns to Dave and he rolls his eyes, "can't you get along with anyone?"

"I get along with you," Dave states, smirking, "really well."

"Well, that's a good thing since we're dating," Nikki jokes, pulling Dave down by his tie, "come here you big lug."

He chuckles before claiming her mouth with his.

Dave is sitting in the locker room as Nikki is in the bathroom, trying to cover the bruise. He hears a girl yelling and then Paul enters the locker room, laughing.

"Dave, man, you missed it. Ric nailed JR right in the grapefruits," Paul chuckles, slapping Ric on the back.

Dave raises an eyebrow and shakes his head. Nikki exits the bathroom and joins Dave, Paul and Ric. Crossing his arms across his chest, Paul continues.

"Danny Hodge, remember him? Well he tried to get involved and we kicked his ass."

"How old is that guy anyways?" Dave questions, not impressed with what Paul's saying.

"Ancient. Then I grabbed Stacy and told her to give a real man a kiss and she got all pissy, so I went to put her in a pedigree…"

"Wait, Stacy Keibler? 100 something pound Stacy?" Dave states, shaking his head again.

"Yeah, but Orton came out and made the save, no big deal."

"Listen Hunter, I'm going to take the Rumble qualifying match because if you lose the title by some chance, we have all our bases covered. I got to get going, Bischoff needs to see me," Dave says, hurrying out of the room.

Paul watches him leave before turning to Nikki.

"What ideas did you put in his head?" He demands.

"Me? Ideas? Naw," Nikki states innocently, "I'm just going to go… now."

Nikki rushes out after Dave. She catches up with him and they enter Bischoff's office, interrupting La Resistance.

"I'll take my qualifying match," Dave states, glaring at the two men.

"Wait, we have a better idea. How about a handicap match? If we win, we get the last two spots in the Rumble. If you win…which I doubt it… you get it," Sylvain suggests, a smile on his face.

"Good, then I can beat both your asses," Dave smirks.

"After we win, I'm going to shove my Quebec flag down your throat," Rob Conway says, smiling.

"Oh really? Well when I win, I'm going to shove that flag some where else," Dave chuckles, walking away, pulling Nikki with him.

They see Randy and Courtney walking down the hall together and they stop to talk to them. Suddenly, a smile comes across Dave's face and he turns to Nikki.

"What?" Nikki asks, "what are you thinking?"

"How would you like to accompany me to the ring tonight?" Dave states, smirking.

"Me!" Nikki yelps, "but…I..."

"Come on," Dave begs, his voice dropping, "do it for me, baby."

"If things go to hell, I'll run out there and flash everybody," Courtney suggests, giggling as Nikki glares at her.

"Oh thanks, that's what I need, to see your boobs again," Nikki replies, rolling her eyes.

Randy, who wasn't paying attention to the conversation, suddenly perks up.

"Whoa! Wait! When did this happen and why wasn't I invited!" Randy exclaims, looking at the two girls.

"You've already seen my boobs a couple of times," Courtney says to Randy.

"Ok that was just way too much information," Dave states, shaking his head.

"But Dave, you've seen Nikki's," Courtney giggles as Dave gives her a look, "come on, I know you have."

"Courtney!" Nikki exclaims, turning to her friend.

"I agree, you guys have been going at it like rabbits, you would've had to seen something," Randy speaks up, nodding.

Dave chuckles as Nikki just stands there, shocked at Randy and C.

"Yeah well, thanks for helping me a lot with this whole going out to the ring thing. Talking about my sex life helped a ton," Nikki states sarcastically.

"No problem, glad we could help," C and Randy say at the same time, laughing.

"Are you going to come out or not? We're up next," Dave reminds her, turning towards her.

"Yes, I'll come down to the ring with you."

Dave gives her a big hug and together, they head towards the thing. La Resistance are already out in the ring when Dave's music hits. Dave comes out and looks over his shoulder and motions for Nikki to follow. Nikki emerges from the curtains and Dave slips his arm around her shoulders and kisses her cheek softly. Dave runs up the stairs and Nikki stands ringside as Dave attacks Grenier from behind. Dave starts to beat both men around the ring and he goes for the powerbomb on Conway, but Grenier blocks it. Dave throws him into the turnbuckle and goes for a shoulder block but Conway pulls Grenier out of the way, sending Dave, shoulder, first, into the post. Both Conway and Grenier beat up on him, but Dave struggles and finally gets to his feet. He grabs both men by the throat, tossing Conway to the side and gives Grenier a powerbomb. Dave then picks up Conway and gives him a spinebuster onto Grenier. Nikki cheers Dave on as he pins both men for the 3 count.

Nikki rushes into the ring and gives Dave a big hug. He pulls away and walks over to the corner, picking up the Quebec flag. Nikki giggles as Dave shoves it between the two men's legs. He then poses before the two slip out of the ring. Dave picks Nikki up and puts her on his shoulder as they head up the ramp. Paul watches on, angrily throwing his water bottle against the wall.

"He needs to be stopped," Paul growls to Ric.

"Someone will stop him at the Rumble," Ric reassures him, watching Dave and Nikki disappear behind the curtain, "don't worry."

Paul glares at the blank screen and then smirks.

"I think I know how to stop him," Paul chuckles, turning to Ric, "take out his precious Nikki."

"Champ, I don't think…" Ric starts but Paul cuts him off.

"We'll see how tough he is without her by his side."

Back at the hotel, later

Randy, Courtney, Dave, and Nikki are all sitting around in Dave and Nikki's room after Raw. Empty pizza containers are on the table as they laugh about Nikki's first appearance on Raw TV.

"You did a great job baby," Dave says, smiling at her, "you're a pro."

"Aw, thanks hon," Nikki kisses him softly.

"You know what would've been hilarious? If you would've dropped her when you put her on your shoulder," Courtney giggles as Nikki shakes her head.

"You'd love to see me make an ass out of myself, wouldn't you?" Nikki states, sticking her tongue out at C.

"If I wanted to that, I'd just get you drunk," C shoots back, tossing a quarter at Nikki, "wanna see if that quarter bounces off Dave's ass?"

Nikki throws the coin back at Courtney who moves out of the way of the flying coin. Dave and Randy chuckle at the two women's antics.

"You know what Nik, I'd love for you to come out to the ring with me all the time," Dave interrupts, turning towards Nikki, "it'd be fun."

"I'd love to do that. I had a blast tonight," Nikki replies, kissing him again, "it'll be great. Nothing can stop us now."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There ya go! Chapter 10! So yeah, please review and maybe, it depends on the # of reviews, I might put the story up sooner. So please review! Thanks everyone!

Laura


	11. Backstabbing and Tattoos

Hey everyone, here's the next chapter, yay! The ending might not be super exciting, but the chapters pretty good. My favorite chapter is coming up soon…I'll give you a hint…. BASEBALL! lol, C knows what it is, so it'll be coming up soon! Please review!

Laura

Dave, Nikki, Randy, and Courtney walk into the empty arena. Nikki and Courtney talked Dave and Randy into teaching them how to wrestle. When they see the ring, they take off running towards it.

"Wow, guess they're ready to learn," Randy says, laughing as the two girls slide into the ring.

Nikki and Courtney circle each other, their hands ready to strike. Courtney smacks Nikki in the arm and Nikki smacks her back. They giggle as Dave and Randy enter the ring. Courtney pokes Nikki before shoving her into Dave.

"Got her?" Courtney asks, bouncing around, smiling.

Dave nods and C starts poking Nikki in the arm. Nikki starts kicking at Courtney as the Dave and Randy laugh. Nikki pulls away from Dave and crosses her arms across her chest.

"Are we going to wrestle or not?" She asks, glaring at her best friend.

"Yeah, sorry, that was just too funny," Dave replies, pulling off his shirt and tossing it into the corner (A/N- Just take a moment for that one…yummy!), "alright, let's start with a simple spinebuster, ok?"

"Ok, I can handle that. I'm ready," Nikki states and Dave runs for her, "Wait!"

Dave stops suddenly and gives her a puzzled look. Courtney rolls her eyes and Randy chuckles to himself.

"Ok, I'm ready," Nikki says and Dave runs at her again, "wait!"

Dave stops and places his hands on his hips, staring at her.

"Stop being such a pussy!" Courtney yells out, causing Nikki to turn to her.

"I'm not a pus…" Nikki turns back around to be greeted by a spinebuster.

Dave stands over Nikki as Randy and Courtney burst out laughing.

"Dave! I wasn't ready!" Nikki cries out, clutching her head, "ow!"

"Aw baby, are you ok?" Dave asks, concern flooding his face, kneeling down next to her.

Randy makes a "whip" sound causing Courtney to burst out laughing again. Dave glares at him and tries to hide his smile.

"Stop laughing at my pain!" Nikki states, sitting up.

"It's just so easy to though," Courtney replies, still giggling.

Dave helps Nikki up. She pouts and he kisses her softly.

"Alright, lets stop making fun of Nik," Dave turns toward Randy and Courtney, "we need to get this show on the road."

Nikki bounces off the ropes and takes a running leap towards Dave.

"Bonsai!" Nikki yells out.

Dave turns around quickly, catching Nikki and throwing her over his shoulder. Nikki squeals as Dave slaps her butt.

"I think you lost," Randy says, smirking.

"Me too," Nikki replies, squirming around.

Dave sets her down and pulls her close.

"If you think this is a work out, wait till later," Dave whispers, pressing his hips against hers.

"If you two don't mind, I'd like to keep my breakfast down," Courtney interrupts, hiding her smile.

The four of them finish up their training before heading back to the locker room area. Randy and Courtney head down the hall to their locker room and Nikki and Dave head to theirs. Dave stops Nikki before they enter the locker room.

"I love you," Dave states, brushing his lips against hers.

He picks her up, his lips never leaving hers. She wraps her legs around his waist as he pushes the door open. Dave starts to pull at her shirt, finally giving up and ripping it off.

"Hey! That was C's!" Nikki exclaims, glancing at the torn shirt on the floor.

"I'll buy her a new one," Dave mumbles, kissing her hard.

He sets her down on the bench and pulls off his shirt. Nikki stands up and pushes Dave down on the bench as she slowly pulls off her track pants.

"Come here," Dave demands, pulling Nikki onto his lap.

He kisses her again and slides his hands down her waist. Suddenly, the door flies open, causing Dave to stand up quickly, Nikki falling to the floor.

"Hey, you guys…" Courtney trails off, as she laughs hard.

Nikki scrambles to get up, pulling on Dave's shirt that was on the floor.

"I guess that was one of those rabbit moments," Randy says in between laughter.

"Screw you Orton!" Nikki spits out, turning bright red.

"Well, we're so sorry that we interrupted the rabbit moment, but we wanted to know if you wanted to get a bite to eat," Randy states, wiggling his eyebrows, "but if you're too busy…"

Nikki throws the torn shirt at Randy. He catches it and holds it up, laughing.

"Hey! That was mine!" Courtney exclaims.

"Yeah, about that. I'll buy you a new one," Dave replies, hiding his smile.

"You better. Just because you won the Rumble doesn't mean you can go around ripping my shirts!" Courtney states, tossing the shirt into the trash, "so are we going or what?"

"Yeah, just let us get changed."

Dave, Paul, and Ric are sitting in Evolution's locker room when the door opens. All three look up as Nikki enters the room wearing a blouse opened enough to show off the top of her cleavage and a short black skirt. Dave lets out a whistle and stands up to kiss her.

"Looking good babe," Dave says, wrapping his arms around her waist, "the fans will love it."

"Fans?" Paul states, "what fans?"

"The one's here tonight," Dave replies, "Oh, didn't I tell you, Nik's coming out to the ring with me from now on."

"What!" Paul yells, trying to hide his anger, but to no avail.

"Something wrong Champ?" Ric asks.

"No, lets just get out there."

Paul stalks away with Ric following close behind. Dave chuckles softly, glancing down at Nikki.

"Guess he's pissed," Dave says, grabbing Nikki's hand, "ready?"

She nods and they head out to the ring. Dave's music hits and the couple comes out. Dave holds open the ropes for Nikki and then steps in. He shakes hands with Paul and Ric before standing next to her.

"I've heard some talk about controversy over last nights Royal Rumble, but last night, you took John Cena and threw him out 3 damn times! This is the man!" Paul states, pointing to Dave, "you know how I feel about you. I'm going to stand here, in front of the whole world, and tell you to your face. I'm proud of you man, I really am."

Dave smiles at Paul who returns it, glancing at Ric.

"This is what we talked about in the beginning, going all the way to the top because of loyalty. When I met you, you were lost and now you're a Royal Rumble winner, just like Ric and myself. You're so close and it will be my privilege and honor to walk to the ring at Wrestlemania and defend my title against you."

"Triple H, the game, my man! I love hearing what you think about me," Dave states, glancing at Nikki, "now let me tell you what I think about you…"

Dave's cut off by a clip of JBL from last night.

"I give Batista credit for winning the Rumble, but he is NOT in my league! If Batista wants to come to Smackdown with his Tarzan body, I will make him look like Jane because I am a wrestling…GOD!" JBL states before the clip ends.

"There is only one God and that's me!" Paul yells as Nikki rolls her eyes, "no one will ruin Evolution's night at Wrestlemania because it will be Batista vs me and that's final!"

With that, all four leave the ring, Dave and Nikki trailing behind. Once they get backstage, Paul and Ric walk off leaving Dave and Nikki. Dave glances down at Nikki and smiles at her.

"Come here," Dave states, wrapping his hand around the back of her neck.

He pulls her into him and kisses her hard.

"Ooo, Mr. Royal Rumble is frisky," Nikki giggles, pulling away from him, "too bad you have to go talk to Paul."

Dave groans and Nikki giggles again.

"Oops, I dropped something," Nikki states, bending over in front of Dave, wiggling her hips.

"You'll be the death of me woman," Dave says, reaching for her.

"Ah, you'll have to catch me first," Nikki takes off running down the hall with Dave following close behind.

Nikki turns the corner and stops to catch her breath. She bends down to take off her heels when she's swept off her feet. Dave picks her up bridal style and kisses her.

"Dave," Nikki says, "will you take me to get a tattoo?"

Dave chuckles and nods.

"Sure baby, we'll go tomorrow," Dave replies, kissing her again, "shit, I forgot my sunglasses in the gorilla area, head on in and tell Paul I'll be right in, ok?"

Dave sets Nikki down and jogs off down the hall. Nikki opens the door to find Paul and Ric talking.

"Damn it, Dave should be ready to go to Smackdown, not stay on Raw," Paul fumes, "that clip should've worked!"

"Calm down Champ. We'll just play the other one next week. Before you know it, Dave will be on Smackdown."

"He better, or else we'll have to move to plan B," Paul replies, "Nikki."

Nikki gasps and turns to run, but bumps into Dave.

"What's wrong babe?" Dave asks, causing Paul and Ric to look at them.

"Um… nothing," she mumbles as Dave walks toward the two, then whispers under her breath, "just a little backstabbing."

Nikki rushes out of the room and down the hall to Randy and Courtney's locker room.

"Oh my god C, they're planning against him!" Nikki states, bursting into the room, "what am I going to do!"

Randy looks up from the magazine he's reading and gives her a confused look.

"C's down in catering. What's going on?" Randy asks, setting the magazine down.

"Oh god Randy, they're going to hurt him!" Nikki cries, sitting down next to him, "they are going to come after me!"

"Who? Paul?"

Nikki nods and Randy sighs.

"Those bastards, they'd do anything to stay on top. What'd they say?"

"They're showing those clips trying to get him to go to Smackdown. If those don't work they're coming after me!"

"Calm down Nik. Dave won't let anything happen to you," Randy comforts, "C and I have your back. We'll help you."

"Thanks Randy. I'm just so scared," Nikki gives him a hug, "I'll see you later."

Nikki walks out of the room and Randy sighs again.

"You have no idea what you're about to get into Nik."

Dave is wandering the halls looking for Nikki, when he passes an open locker room door.

"Do you have any ideas how to get rid of her?" A voice asks, causing Dave to stop.

"Don't worry Paul, we'll think of something," another voice replies, "just make it look like JBL did something to her. Then Dave will go running to Smackdown to avenge her attack."

"Then you get Dave away from Nikki, and I'll go after her," Paul states, "that bitch will pay."

Dave lets out a low growl before dashing off.

"NIKKI!" Dave bellows, causing people to look at him, "has anyone seen Nikki!"

"Dave?" A female voice says from behind him.

Dave whirls around to see Nikki standing there. He lets out a sigh of relief and runs to her, scooping her up in his arms.

"Oh god baby, don't leave my side again," Dave says, hugging her tightly.

"Dave, what's wrong?" Nikki ask, confused.

"Paul's going to die," Dave rambles, "I'll kill him!"

"Dave!" Nikki shouts, "what are you talking about?"

"Paul's coming after you," Dave states, sighing, "you're not safe."

"I know Dave. I overheard him talking to Ric," Nikki replies softly, burying her head into his chest, what are we going to do?"

"I won't let him hurt you," Dave promises, "he won't touch you."

The next day

"Are you sure you wanna do this?" Dave asks Nikki.

Nikki nods and together they walk into the tattoo parlor in downtown Washington DC. The man at the front desk looks up and smiles at Dave.

"Long time no see buddy," the man says, shaking hands with him, "what can I do for you, Dave?"

"Nikki wants to get her first tattoo," Dave replies, pointing to her, "like the dragon you did for me that's on my back."

"I think we can do that. Come on back," the man motions for them to follow, "I'm Jake."

He shows her where to sit and Nikki sits down, looking up at Dace.

"Don't leave," she says softly, reaching for him.

"I won't baby. I'll be right here," Dave replies, pulling up a chair.

"Where do you want the tattoo?" Jake asks.

"Right here, on my left shoulder," Nikki replies, adjusting her halter top.

2 hours later

"All finished," Jake announces, smiling, "it looks great!"

Dave nods in agreement and Nikki stands up. She turns to look in the mirror and smiles.

"I love it," she says, "now we match."

Jake puts the bandages over the tattoo and then they head out to the main lobby where Dave pays for the tattoo.

"Thanks Jake, it's wonderful," Nikki says as they head to the car.

"Nikki," Dave says, stopping, "since we're in DC, would you want to meet my family."

Nikki stops suddenly and stares wide-eyed at Dave.

"Meet your family?" Nikki squeaks, biting her lip.

"You're nervous," Dave states, chuckling.

"Am not!" She defends, placing her hands on her hips.

"Yes you are. You're biting your lip," Dave points out, rubbing his thumb across her lower lip, "they don't bite. They'd love you."

Nikki sighs and nods.

"Ok, I'll meet your family."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There ya go! Chapter 11. So sorry it took so long to get this up, but I just haven't been in the mood for this story. It took me going to a Smackdown house show for my birthday to get me realizing why I love writing. So I hope you like this chapter, and the next one should be up soon! Thanks for all the support! Please review!

Laura


	12. Family and Food fights

Hey everyone, sorry this one took a little longer but I just didn't feel like putting this up for a while. I'm deeply saddened by the passing of Eddie Guerrero, and I had the honor of seeing him one last time the week before he died. I'm really going to miss Eddie, but now Heaven has a little bit of Latino Heat. Please review I love hearing from you guys!

Laura

Dave pulls up to his house and Nikki stares at it, stunned.

"You live here?" Nikki asks, getting out of the car.

"Yup, me and my two daughters, Grace and Ashley. They'll be coming over with my mom and sister. They stay with them when I'm on the road," Dave explains, grabbing their bags.

Together, they walk up to the house where Dave unlocks the door, holding it open for Nikki.

"Oh my God Dave! It's beautiful!" Nikki gasps, looking around the foyer.

"Come on, I'll give you the tour," Dave grabs her hand and starts to show her around.

At the end, they reach his bedroom and he smiles.

"This is where the magic happens," Dave smirks, pushing the door open.

Nikki steps in and smiles. She takes off running for the bed and jumps on it. Dave chuckles and follows her to the bed.

"This looks like your room," Nikki says snuggling into the pillows, "comfy."

Dave sits down next to her and smiles at her.

"You're too cute," Dave states, kissing her softly.

"When will your family be here?" Nikki asks, looking up at Dave.

"We have about two hours before the get here. Wanna help me cook?" Dave replies, standing up and offering his hand to her.

Nikki nods and grabs onto his hand and together they head down to the kitchen.

"What are we making?" Nikki asks, leaning against the counter.

"Grilled chicken, potatoes and a salad," Dave answers, opening the freezer to get out the chicken, "could you get the salad and potatoes ready?"

"Sure hon," Nikki says, getting out the lettuce and other things for the salad.

They work on getting the food ready and Dave comes up behind Nikki. He smiles and puts his arms around her causing her to giggle.

"How's your shoulder?" Dave asks, looking down at the bruised spot where the tattoo is.

"Still sore, but not as much," Nikki replies, "don't you have something to do?"

"It can wait," Dave mumbles, kissing her neck, "this can't."

He turns her around and picks her up, setting her on the counter. He kisses her again, and she wraps her arms around his neck. They're interrupted by the doorbell.

"Who the hell is that?" Dave demands, stalking out of the room to the door.

Nikki jumps down and scurries after him. Dave throws open the door and two young girls jump on him.

"Daddy!"

"My angels! How are you?" Dave asks, kissing them both, "you're early."

"Sorry sweetheart, they just couldn't wait," the older woman says, giving Dave a kiss on the cheek.

Dave turns to Nikki who's standing by the stairs. Dave's sister Michelle (a/n: I know this isn't her name, I made it up) walks in carrying a dessert. Dave grabs Nikki's hand and drags her over to his family.

"Mom, Michelle, this is Nikki," Dave announces causing the two women to look at her.

"Hi, Dave's told me so much about you," Nikki says, leaning into him.

"Come here darling, welcome," Dave's mom, Donna, states, giving Nikki a hug, "I couldn't get Dave to shut up about you."

"Mom, stop," Dave groans, rolling his eyes, "come on, lets go sit in the living room."

They all head into the living room and when Dave and Nikki sit down, Grace and Ashley jump up onto his lap and stare at Nikki in amazement.

"Are you going to be our new mommy?" Grace asks boldly, smiling widely.

Nikki turns a bright red as Dave chuckles.

"Grace, we'll talk about that later," Dave replies.

"You're very pretty," Ashley says softly, shying away.

Nikki smiles at her and thanks her.

"So tell me about yourself Nikki," Donna asks, "I'd love to get to know the woman my boy is madly in love with."

"Well, I was born in Boston and I've lived there ever since. I have one brother, Adam, and he's 4 years older than me. I went to the University of Massachusetts in Boston and I graduated with a business major. I've always loved the WWE and when I heard that they were hiring, I had to jump at the opportunity," Nikki says, smiling at Dave, "I'm glad I did because I met Dave."

Dave squeezes her hand and smiles at her.

"You look so cute together," Michelle states, watching the two, "how did you guys meet?"

"Well, I was assigned to Evolution and we just became friends. One night, after the whole fake "Paul attack" I wouldn't talk to him so he just kissed me. Ever since, we've been together."

The four talk some more before dinner's ready. After dinner is finished, Nikki and Michelle do the dishes. Michelle stops Nikki and pulls her close.

"I really like you. I've never seen Dave any happier," Michelle says, smiling, "I hope you two stay together. Dave's hard to understand, so be patient with him sometimes."

"Thanks, I'm glad we're becoming great friends."

The two walk out to the backyard where Dave is playing with Grace and Ashley. They watch as he swings Grace around.

"He's a great father," Nikki states, watching Dave and his daughters.

Michelle nods in agreement and Dave turns to them.

"Mom's feeling tired," Dave says, "why don't you take her home and come on back."

"Sure, I'll be back soon," Michelle replies.

Nikki walks out to the yard and kneels next to Grace and Ashley. They sit down next to her and look up at her.

"Girls, it's not polite to stare," Dave says.

"She's just so pretty," Grace states as Ashley nods, "we like her Daddy."

"Thank you. You both are angels. I can't wait to spend more time with you."

"Are you a wrestler like daddy?" Ashley asks.

"Nope, I'm your daddy's assistant," Nikki replies, smiling at them.

"Alright girls that's enough for tonight. Time for bed," Dave announces, ushering the girls inside.

Soon after, Dave returns and sits behind Nikki, pulling her into him.

"They love you," Dave says, kissing her neck.

"I love them too. They look like you," Nikki replies, smiling.

"One day, we'll be a happy family."

Raw Feb 7th- Saitama, Japan

Courtney and Nikki are sitting in catering, eating. Nikki sighs and takes a bite of her food.

"I'm bored," Nikki states.

"Who's that?" Courtney asks, pointing behind Nikki.

Nikki turns and looks as Courtney gathers a fork full of mashed potatoes.

"I don't see any…" Nikki's cut off by the mashed potatoes being flung into her face.

Courtney laughs uncontrollably and Nikki grabs a handful of potatoes and shoves them in her face.

"You Ho!" Courtney exclaims, "FOOD FIGHT!"

They start throwing food at each other as the others watch on, and soon they're joining in. It ends when Courtney comes up behind Nikki and dumps a whole bottle of apple juice over her head.

Randy and Dave are in their locker room when the door opens.

"So tonight…" Randy trails off as he stares at Nikki and Courtney who just entered the room.

"What the hell happened to you two?" Dave exclaims, laughing.

"We were hungry," Nikki replies softly, "want some potatoes?"

She holds out her arm and starts to giggle.

"She started it!" Nikki exclaims, pointing to Courtney.

"Hey!" Courtney states, glaring at her friend, "you were asking for it."

Dave and Randy burst out laughing and Dave walks over to Nikki.

"Better get cleaned up. We're one of the first ones on," Dave says, pushing her towards the bathroom.

Nikki showers and changes. She emerges from the bathroom wearing a short, sparkly red strapless dress. Her hair is up in a clip and curly.

"Damn girl," Dave says softly, pulling her close, "you look good."

"I'd like to keep what food I did eat, down," Courtney states, flopping down on the couch.

Nikki sticks her tongue out and a tech knocks on the door, telling Dave his match is up next. They head to the gorilla area and see Paul and Ric waiting there.

"I'm going out alone," Dave says, "stay back here."

Dave's music hits and he walks out with Nikki following. They walk down the ramp together and he holds the ropes open for her. Maven's music hits and he comes strutting out and gets in the ring. He backs Nikki into a corner before smirking and grabbing a microphone. He turns his attention to Dave, allowing her to slip out of the ring.

"By now, everyone knows what happened at the Rumble. I just have one question, why wasn't I in it? Wait! I know why! It's because I would've won it. I would've tossed your ass over the top rope!" Maven yells at Dave, who rolls his eyes and turns to look at Nikki.

Maven attacks Dave and the ref rings the bell. Maven bounces off the ropes and runs right into a spinebuster from Dave. Dave then picks him up and gives him a Batista Bomb for the win. Nikki rushes into the ring and raises Dave's hand. He pulls her into a hug as the Big Show flashes up on the titantron from last Thursday.

"Batista is a big fish in a very small pong. If he comes to Smackdown, he will find out what a great white shark can do!" Show threatens before the screen goes blank.

Dave angrily gets out of the ring and storms up the ramp with Nikki following close behind.

"Bischoff!" Dave yells, storming into his office, "what the hell is going on with these damn Smackdown promo's because it's starting to piss me off!"

"I'll get to the bottom of this, but I have to talk to you. I saw Teddy Long's offer and I don't think you should do it! Raw is the premier show, the heavyweight title is the premier title," Bischoff explains.

"You've made your point," Dave states before walking away.

"Hey sweetie, I'm going to go talk with C," Nikki says, heading off down another hall.

Dave sighs and heads into the locker room where Paul's waiting for him on the couch.

"I want to talk to you," Paul says, standing up, "I saw the Big Show thing. These Smackdown guys are laughing at you. The match between us would be the biggest match ever, but Ric and I were thinking it might be best if you go to Smackdown."

Dave sighs and places his hands on his hips.

"If you go to Smackdown, you can shut all those mouths and then Evolution would run the entire business," Paul continues as Ric nods in agreement.

Nikki pushes open the door to go outside and smiles when she sees Randy and Courtney smoking. Courtney hands her a cigarette and Nikki lights it up, talking a long drag.

"Damn, I needed this so much," Nikki states, taking another drag, "if Dave found out that I smoked, he'd kill me."

Suddenly, someone clears their throat behind the three. Nikki whirls around and sees Dave standing there with his arms crossed in front of his chest.

"Um, it's not what it looks like," Nikki stammers, "I'm holding it for C."

Dave grabs the cigarette, tosses it to the ground and smashes it.

"Hey!" Nikki exclaims, "that was still good!"

"No more," Dave states firmly, "got it?"

Nikki nods sadly as Dave leads her away from the other two.

"Are you mad at me?" Nikki asks softly.

Dave sighs and turns to her.

"Baby, I don't want to kiss an ashtray," Dave explains, "I want to kiss you."

"I'll quit then," Nikki announces softly, "for you."

Dave kisses her cheek and leads her into the locker room.

"You're to stay here, got it?" Paul states, picking up his title.

"I don't listen to you, got it?" Nikki replies angrily.

"You little…." Paul starts, but Dave cuts him off.

"Stay here please," Dave begs softly, "I'll be back soon."

Nikki nods and flops down on the couch. The three men leave and soon Courtney enters the room.

"Dave looked pissed," Courtney states as they watch Paul's match.

"I told him I'd quit," Nikki replies, turning to Courtney.

"You're not, right?" Courtney questions.

"Yeah, I am. I love Dave and if he wants me to quit, then I'll quit. I know he'd do the same for me," Nikki answers.

"Whipped," Courtney states, turning back to the TV.

Nikki rolls her eyes and watches as Dave helps Paul up. They hug and Dave raises his hand and stares at the heavyweight title. Paul notices and then Dave turns his gaze to Paul.

"That's weird," Courtney says, "I better go before Paul gets back."

Courtney leaves as the three men enter. There's a tense silence between Paul and Dave. Paul heads into the bathroom to change as Dave sits next to Nikki.

"What was that about?" She whispers, leaning into him.

"Proving MY point," Dave replies, tying his shoes, "ready?"

Nikki nods and they gather their things before leaving. Nikki grabs Dave's hand and smiles at him.

"Next week's Valentine's Day," Nikki states, "you'll love your surprise."

Dave smiles and stops.

"As long as it has something to do with you wearing nothing, I'll be a happy camper," Dave replies, kissing her softly, "I know you'll love yours."

They walk out of the arena hand in hand as Paul and Ric trail far behind.

"They won't have having a very Happy Valentine's Day," Paul mutters, "not if I have something to do with it."

What does Paul have up his sleeve? What are Nikki and Dave's surprises? I have the next chapter started and a good chunk finished. Please review…they help me get the chapter up faster! Much love!

Laura


	13. Valentine's Day Surprises

Hey everyone! Here's the Valentine's chapter! The next one is gonna be my favorite…BASEBALL! lol, you'll find out soon enough. THERE ARE SOME SEXUAL THINGS IN THIS STORY, SO YOU ARE WARNED! Please review! Also, I started a new story for those who don't know, it's called Stay With Me and it has Randy Orton and Undertaker, so go check it out! Please review…. you guys are the best readers ever!

Laura--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nikki wakes up and rubs her eyes. She sits up slowly, looking around the room to find it empty. She turns to look at the other side of the bed and sees a dozen red roses lying on the pillow next to her. Nikki smiles and picks them up, inhaling their intoxicating fragrance. She notices the note attached and picks it up, setting the roses in her lap.

'Happy Valentine's Day Nikki. I went to the gym; I'll be back soon. There's more where this came from.

Love, Dave'

Nikki chuckles and gets out of bed to get her cell phone. She dials a number and on the third ring, a man answers.

"Hey, It's Nikki. Is it ready?" She asks eagerly.

"Sure is. It'll be delivered to the arena at 6," the man replies, "I'm sure Dave will love it."

"Thanks Matt, I'll see you at 6," Nikki states, hanging up and rushing into the bathroom to get cleaned up.

Dave enters the room and smiles, hearing the shower running. He sets the box down on the table and opens the bathroom door slowly. He strips and walks over to the shower, pulling the curtain open, causing Nikki to shriek.

"Damn it Dave! You scared the shit out of me!" Nikki exclaims, tossing the washcloth at him.

He catches it and gets in the shower, pulling the curtain closed. He grabs Nikki's arm and pulls her close to him, kissing her softly.

"Happy Valentine's Day sweetheart," Dave mumbles, kissing her neck softly.

Nikki giggles and runs her hands up and down his chest. He grabs the shampoo and pours some into his hands.

"Turn around," he demands softly.

Nikki turns around and Dave slowly works his hands and fingers through her hair. Nikki groans softly and relaxes, letting Dave take over. He tips her head back and lets the warm water run down over her head, washing out the shampoo. When it's all gone, he pulls her into him again, her body crushed against his. He kisses her hard, his hands sliding down to her butt, lifting her up. He presses her against the wall of the shower and she wraps her legs around his waist. He kisses her passionately as he thrusts into her. Nikki moans softly and lets her head fall to his shoulders as he thrusts into her again. She wraps her legs around him tightly, moaning again, louder. Dave trusts harder and harder, and soon he can feel Nikki start to tremble as her climax takes over her. He soon joins her and she looks up into his eyes and smiles.

"I love you," Nikki states softly, kissing him.

He sets her down and returns the kiss. They wash each other before they get out of the shower.

"I have a surprise for you," Dave says, wrapping a towel around his waist and grabs her hand.

Nikki wraps a towel around herself as Dave drags her out to the main room. He points to the box and Nikki smiles at him and walks over to the box. She looks up at him before unwrapping it. She opens the box and gasps. Nikki pulls out a large teddy bear with a diamond necklace around its neck.

"Oh Dave," Nikki states, breathlessly, "it's beautiful!"

Dave unclasps it and Nikki turns around so Dave can put it on. She turns to look in the mirror and touches the necklace softly. She turns to Dave and kisses him.

"Thank you," Nikki whispers, "It's amazing."

"Only the best for you," Dave replies, "come on, lets get dressed, our breakfast should be here soon. I ordered it when I left the gym."

They get dressed and their food arrives. They eat and then they get their things ready for Raw tonight.

"What's going to happen tonight?" Nikki asks, putting the finishing touches on her make-up.

"Your guess is as good as mine," Dave replies, putting on his coat, "ready?"

"As I'll ever be."

LATER THAT NIGHT, AT THE ARENA

Nikki paces back and forth in the parking lot. She checks her watch again and sighs impatiently. She sees someone coming down the parking lot ramp and smiles, relieved. A man pulls up to her in a sleek silver Porsche (the one where Dave comes to Smackdown) and gets out, smiling at Nikki.

"Sorry I'm late," the man states, "traffic was a bitch."

"It's ok Matt. Damn it looks great!" Nikki exclaims, walking over to the car and looking inside, "everything I asked for and more. You're the greatest."

Matt hands her the keys and smiles.

"There ya go, Nik," Matt says, "I'm staying for Raw, so I'm going to go get my ticket."

"Thanks again Matt!" Nikki calls out as he walks away.

She squeals softly to herself before running into the arena. She runs into Evolution's locker room and sees Dave, sitting there talking to Ric and Paul. He looks up at her and then stands up, concerned.

"What's wrong?" Dave asks, walking over to her.

"Come on," Nikki states, breathlessly.

She grabs his hand and drags him out of the locker room. Ric and Paul shrug and follow. Nikki pushes open the doors to the parking lot and Dave looks around.

"Nikki, what the hell is going on?" Dave demands, as she drags him over to a large object covered in a red satin sheet.

"Happy Valentine's Day," Nikki exclaims, pulling off the sheet to reveal the Porsche.

Dave's speechless and Ric and Paul stand there, their mouths open in shock.

"You bought this for me!" Dave exclaims, a smile on his face.

Nikki nods and tosses the keys to him.

"It's all yours," Nikki replies, "I know you wanted it, so I had it customized for you."

Dave walks around the car and looks inside. He turns to Nikki and grabs her hand.

"Thank you, this is too much," Dave states, "you really outdid yourself on this one."

"It's for you," Nikki smiles, wrapping her arms around his neck, "you deserve it."

Dave kisses her softly and looks at Ric and Paul.

"I hit the jackpot with this one," Dave states causing Ric to chuckle.

"Damn straight," Ric replies, glancing at his watch, "Raw's about to start, better get back inside."

The four head inside as the opening pyro's echo off the walls. Dave and Nikki head down to Bischoff's office and Ric and Paul head back to the locker room. Ric walks in first and starts to check himself out in the mirror. Paul enters later and Ric turns to look at him.

"Where's your suit?" Ric asks.

"I took it off," Paul replies, "didn't you hear the news? Rumor is JBL is coming to Raw tonight and that's a spit in the face of Evolution. Go tell Dave not to worry and just concentrate on his match because if JBL comes, I will take him out!"

Ric rushes out of the room and Paul smirks to himself, sitting down on the couch.

Dave and Nikki are talking when Ric comes rushing up to them.

"JBL's going to be here tonight!" Ric exclaims, "just focus on your match tonight, H will take care of JBL."

"Tell Triple H if JBL does come tonight, to stay out of it! It's between JBL, and me" Dave replies as Nikki and Dave walk away.

Ric watches them leave and shakes his head.

BEFORE DAVE'S MATCH

Dave is sitting on the couch, lacing his boots up when Paul sits down next to him.

"I'm excited for next week when you'll make your decision and I know you'll make the right one," Paul states, "but why do you want to handle this whole JBL thing yourself?"

Dave sits up and turns his attention to Paul, shaking his head.

"This is between JBL and me, not you. I'll handle it," Dave replies, standing up, and looking towards Nikki, "ready?"

"But JBL is spitting in the face of Evolution, not just you Dave!" Paul argues, standing up angrily.

"I'll handle it," Dave states firmly, walking out of the room with Nikki.

Paul curses and sits down on the couch, pissed.

Nikki grabs Dave's arm causing him to stop.

"I'm scared," Nikki admits, "JBL is unpredictable."

"Baby, don't worry. I can handle this," Dave reassures, kissing her softy.

Dave's music hits and the two walk down to the ring. Adam's (Edge) music hits and he walks out and enters the ring, smirking at Nikki. Dave shoves him away from Nikki and the ref rings the bell, starting the match. Nikki exits the ring as the two lock up and Dave gets the advantage, but Adam fights back, running into Dave. Adam comes off the ropes and runs right into an elbow by Dave. He whips Adam into a corner and goes to charge him, but Adam moves causing Dave to go crashing into the turnbuckle. Adam hits Dave with some right hands and then goes to whip Dave into the ropes but Dave doesn't budge and he throws Adam to the outside. Dave exits the ring and goes after Adam, but Adam nails Dave with an Edge-O-Matic on the outside and begins to kick at Dave. He tosses Dave up onto the ring apron and gets in the ring to choke him with the ropes. He helps Dave up before giving him a neckbreaker getting the 2 count on the cover.

Adam then gets Dave in a sideways chin and head lock as Dave struggles to get to his feet, which is successful and Adam climbs the top rope and comes flying off but Dave gives him a shoulder block in mid air. He throws Adam into the ropes and goes for a spinebuster but Adam reverses it into a DDT. Adam goes for the Spear, but Dave catches him and gives him a spinebuster instead. Dave picks Adam up and gives him a sit-down powerbomb.

Suddenly, a limo is shown arriving on the titantron and Paul enters the ring, shoving down the ref, causing him to ring the bell. Dave ignores the bell as Ric is standing at the top of the ramp signaling for Dave and Paul. They get out of the ring and run up the ramp with Nikki following behind.

"Dave! Stop!" Nikki yells, trying to catch up to the three, but he ignores her.

"We'll end this tonight!" Paul states causing Dave to stop abruptly.

"I'm going to do this myself," Dave demands angrily, "you need to stay out of this!"

Dave walks away as Ric and Paul watch him leave. Nikki runs after Dave as he heads outside.

"Dave, please stop!" Nikki pleads, "it's a trap!"

"JBL!" Dave yells, looking around the empty parking lot, "come on out!"

Nikki sees a pair of headlights in the dark as the limo comes flying at Dave.

"DAVE!" Nikki screams as Paul rushes past her, tackling Dave just before the limo hits him.

The two go flying into a pile of junk as the limo stops for a moment before speeding away. Nikki and Ric rush up to the two as Dave gets to his feet and tries to run after the limo. Dave stops and Nikki grabs his arm.

"Dave, are you ok?" She asks franticly as Paul and Ric join him.

"Looks like I'm going to Smackdown this week," Dave states, turning to Paul, "Alone!"

Nikki stares at Dave as he walks off. Paul crosses his arms across his chest.

"Paul do something!" Nikki exclaims, "go after him!"

Paul scoffs before walking away with Ric leaving Nikki alone in the parking lot.

"He set this up," she whispers to herself.

She heads back inside and looks for Dave. Courtney comes rushing up to her and stops her.

"Is Dave ok?" Courtney asks as Nikki nods.

"He's going to Smackdown Thursday," Nikki explains, "I gotta find him."

Nikki walks away leaving a confused Courtney. She finds Dave in the locker room getting his things together.

"Dave, you can't be serious about going to Smackdown," Nikki says, causing him to look up.

"Babe, everything's under control," Dave replies, picking up his bag, "come on, lets go."

Nikki shakes her head and grabs her bag, following Dave out to the parking lot. They get in Dave's new car and he smiles.

"This is the best gift I've ever received for Valentine's Day," Dave explains.

"Just wait till tonight," Nikki smirks, kissing his cheek, "I think I can change your mind."

Paul watches the car speed away and smiles.

"I have Dave right where I want him," Paul states, getting in his car, "soon both of those two will be gone."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There ya go! The next chapter will be up soon. Sorry if the ending sucked, but I didn't know how to end it, the next chapter is my fave, so look for it soon! Please review!

Laura


	14. Untitled

Alright everyone, this is my favorite chapter! This is the one where Dave invades Smackdown with…. A BASEBALL BAT! He just looks so sexy smashing the hell out of that limo. This chapter is probably going to be a strange one b/c Courtney and I thought of some excellent and crazy ideas that needed to go in ASAP... I think the title "Vipers eating Candy Bars and firecrackers smashing crackers with baseball bats" explains it, lol! Please review!

Laura--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dave holds open the door of his new Porsche for Nikki and then gets in on the driver's side. He pulls out of the hotel parking lot and heads for the arena where the Smackdown tapings are. Nikki glances at Dave who looks ready for a fight. He's wearing a black suit with white pinstripes and a black tie. Dave notices Nikki's staring at him and he looks at her.

"Something wrong?" Dave asks, turning his attention back to the road.

"I'm just worried about tonight," Nikki admits, "you might get hurt."

"No, I don't think so," Dave reassures her, "I have back up."

"Really! Who?" Nikki asks, smiling.

"Take a look in the backseat," Dave nods his head towards the back.

Nikki turns around and notices a metal baseball bat lying on the floor.

"A baseball bat?" Nikki questions, "you and a baseball bat are going to do a lot of damage."

Dave chuckles and glances at the radio, noticing the time, 8:30.

"Right on time," Dave mumbles, pulling into the arena parking lot.

A cameraman is waiting in the parking lot and Dave and Nikki get out of the car. Dave drapes his arm over Nikki's shoulders and together they begin to head into the arena. Suddenly, Dave stops in front of JBL's limo and leans down to check his hair. He smiles and then heads back to the Porsche, taking off his jacket, rolling up his sleeves, and grabbing the baseball bat. He pushes Nikki out of the way before bringing the bat back and smashing the window of the limo. Nikki jumps and stares at him wide-eyed as he continues to smash all the windows of the limo.

"JBL is going to be so pissed," Nikki mumbles to herself as Dave smashes the windshield, "but damn, Dave looks so cute when he's smashing those windows."

Dave finishes with the windshield and tosses the baseball bat towards her. It rolls to her feet and she picks it up and watches as Dave rips off the horns from the hood. He checks his appearance one more time in the mirrors and turns to Nikki. They hear shouting coming from the back and Nikki glances at Dave and he notices the fear in her eyes.

"Run," Dave states, pushing her towards the car.

Nikki dashes to the car as Dave walks slowly. She jumps in, tossing the bat in the back and watches as he gets in the car. JBL's cabinet comes running out as Dave turns on the car and turns it around. He speeds off as they try to catch up with him.

"Now what?" Nikki asks, "are you done?"

"Not by a long shot," Dave replies, pulling into another parking lot of the arena.

"Dave, wait," Nikki starts, but he cuts her off.

"I want you to go back to the other parking lot and wait for me in the car, got it? I need to take care of business," Dave gets out of the car before kissing her softly, "stay in the car!"

Dave jogs off and Nikki shakes her head. She slides over to the driver's side and drives back to the parking lot. She sits there, picking at her nails in boredom.

"This is stupid," she mumbles, getting out of the car and heading into the backstage area.

She wanders around before she sees Eddie and John talking.

"John!" Nikki calls out causing the two to turn around.

"Nik!" John exclaims, running up to her and giving her a big hug, "what are you doing here?"

"Anywhere Dave goes, I go," Nikki replies, smiling at Eddie, "hey Eddie!"

"Hola Chica!" Eddie replies, "Dave just cleaned house."

He points at the TV and she turns to it, watching as Dave backs right into the Big Show. He turns around and the two stare each other down before turning their gazes on JBL and his cabinet. The TV goes dark as the show ends.

"You might be coming over here soon," John states, smirking, "we need some new ass around here."

"John!" Nikki exclaims, "Dave will kill ya if he found out you were trying to get with me."

"Can't help trying," John chuckles, "man, I wouldn't want to piss off that man."

Nikki nods and then gasps.

"Shit! I need to go! I was supposed to be waiting in the car!"

Nikki says her goodbyes as she rushes back to the parking lot. Dave is standing next to the car, his arms crossed over his chest. Nikki bites her lip as she walks up to Dave.

"Some how I knew you wouldn't listen to me," Dave mumbles, "where were you?"

"Talking to John and Eddie," Nikki replies, "sorry."

Dave chuckles and holds open her door for her. He gets in and they drive off.

"Why don't you call C and Randy and have them meet us at a restaurant for dinner?" Dave suggests, smiling at Nikki, "let's celebrate."

Nikki nods and pulls out her cell phone, dialing Courtney's number. After the third ring, she finally answers.

"What?" Courtney asks, "I'm kind of busy."

"Sorry, this won't take long," Nikki giggles, "want to meet us for dinner?"

"How about we meet in about 15 minutes? We're almost done here," Courtney replies, "what's so funny?"

"Nothing, we'll see you soon," Nikki bursts out laughing as she hangs up, "they might be worse than us."

Dave chuckles and pulls into a small Italian restaurant. They get seated and order their drinks when Courtney calls to ask where the two are. Nikki tells her and hangs up, smiling at Dave.

"They're on their way," Nikki says, taking a sip of her wine that she ordered.

"Where were they?" Dave asks, not looking up from the menu.

"She told me it was a surprise," Nikki replies, causing Dave to look up and raise an eyebrow, "what? That's what she told me!"

Dave chuckles and nods. Suddenly, Courtney comes rushing up to the table, out of breath.

"You guys got to come see this!" Courtney exclaims, pulling Nikki up from her chair.

The three head out to the parking lot where Randy's waiting. He turns and smiles at the three.

"What's going on?" Dave asks, grabbing Nikki's hand, his defense level rising.

Courtney and Randy smile and press a button on the remotes they have in their hands. Two pairs of headlights flash and Dave and Nikki exchange glances.

"You got cars?" Nikki questions, walking over to the two cars.

"Matching black Vipers to be exact," Randy answers, "so what do you think?"

"You guys are weird," Nikki states, "so THAT'S what you were doing when I called."

"Yeah, what else..."Courtney trails off and bursts out into laughter, "we're not like you two!"

"Bite me Caba!" Nikki retorts, walking over to Dave, "can we go eat now?"

Dave chuckles and nods, grabbing her hand. The four eat and soon head back to the hotel. Randy and Dave are sitting on the couch in the living room area while Courtney and Nikki are in the kitchen, getting drinks. Courtney grabs Nikki's arm, pulling her close to her.

"Did Dave tell you what he's going to do Monday?" She questions.

"Nope, I wish he would," Nikki replies, "either way it's not going to be good."

"What do you mean?" Courtney asks, "if he goes to Smackdown, no more Paul."

"But then Paul's won," Nikki explains, "and if he stay's on Raw, he's putting himself in jeopardy."

"I forgot about that," Courtney says, then gasps, "what about you! If he stay's, you know Paul's going to come after you."

Nikki shudders and bites her lip. Courtney hugs her tightly, then pulls back.

"Just don't think about it," Courtney comforts her, "you know Dave won't let anything happen to you. Plus me and Randy have your back."

"Thanks C, I don't know what I'd do without you."

Dave and Randy are talking about the choice Dave has to make, causing Dave to sigh.

"Man, I just don't know," Dave states, looking down at his hands, "if I leave, Paul takes over, if I stay I'm putting Nik in danger."

"Nikki's a strong girl, she can take care of herself," Randy reminds him, "just do what your heart's telling you."

They look up as the two girls walk in giggling. Dave stares at Nikki and smiles.

"I don't know what I'd do if anything happened to her," Dave says softly to Randy, "she's my everything."

Randy nods as the two girls sit down next to them. Dave grasps Nikki's hand and kisses it softly. He looks deep into her eyes and smiles softly.

"Nikki, what ever choice I make…." Dave starts but Nikki cuts him off.

"Dave, don't worry about me," Nikki interrupts, "you do what's right for you. I'm always going to be here for you."

"God, I love you so much," Dave mumbles, kissing her hard.

"Um, we're going to take off," Randy states, pulling Courtney to her feet, "see you Monday."

"But they were going to go at it….." Courtney states jokingly.

The two leave and Dave sighs.

"I just don't want you to get hurt," Dave says softly, "I'd kill myself if something happened to you."

"I can take care of myself," Nikki speaks up.

"I know you can, but Paul is one sick son of a bitch, you don't know what he's going to do."

Nikki sighs and looks up at him.

"Dave, I know the dangers. I want you to do what's right for you. Don't do it for me, or Ric, or Paul, or even the fans, do what's right for you."

Dave nods and stands up slowly.

"Well then, I guess I've made my choice."

There ya go! Sorry this chapter is so damn short, but I didn't know what else to add in it. I know Courtney's gonna freak b/c I forgot some things that we did plan on putting in here, but I just forgot the whole thing and had to start over again. So please review, and I almost have the next one finished!

Laura


	15. The Choice and its consequences

Hello everyone! Hope you liked the last chapter, if not, this one's better because…. This is one of the biggest chapters! Dave turns! Yay! I'm so glad that Shane is back on Raw! My poor beau is out recovering from surgery…GET BETTER DAVE! Please review!

Laura

FEB 21, 2005- The Bryce Jordan Center, PA

Nikki paces around the hotel room, biting her lip. She glances at her watch and sighs.

"Dave! Come on! We were supposed to be there 10 minutes ago!" Nikki calls out.

Dave walks out of the bedroom and smiles at her.

"Calm down Hon, we still have time," Dave says, kissing her softly, "how do I look?"

"Like a future champion," Nikki replies with a smile, "ready?"

"As much as I'll ever be."

AT THE ARENA

Courtney, Nikki, Maria and Trish are all sitting around a table in catering, but Nikki is spacing out. Trish waves a hand in front of her face, causing her to snap out of her trance.

"Something wrong?" Trish asks, all the girls looking at her with concern.

"Not really, I'm just anxious for tonight," Nikki replies, "Dave didn't tell me what he's going to do and I'm worried about it."

"Aw, don't worry about it," Maria states happily, "whatever he choice he picks it's a good thing."

"Yeah, but it's also a bad thing too," Trish replies, "I'm not trying to scare you Nikki but Paul might come after you if Dave stays."

"I know Trish, that's what I'm worried about," Nikki says softly, " I'm just getting sick of everyone saying Paul's coming after me. He might not."

Courtney gives her a look and Nikki sighs.

"Come on hon, you know Paul better than all of us," Courtney speaks up, "if Dave stays, Paul's going to go after the thing that matters the most to Dave in the world, you."

Nikki bites her lip and nods.

"I've gotta go," Nikki states, standing up and running out of the room.

The girls watch her go and Courtney sighs.

"Girls, we have to keep an eye on her," Courtney says, looking at the other two women, "we can't let her get hurt."

They nod in agreement and start to talk about ways to keep Nikki safe.

Nikki walks into the Evolution locker room to find it empty. She looks around and shrugs before heading into the bathroom. As she goes to exit the bathroom, she hears Paul and Ric come into the room, talking about tonight.

"I just called Dave, he should be here soon," Ric tells Paul who rolls his eyes.

"Can you believe this? This is supposed to be the biggest night in the history of Evolution. Tonight, we are going to run this business. After all we've done for him, he has the guts to be late?" Paul states, his anger rising.

"You created Batista," Flair pipes up.

"Do you know how hard it was to get that Smackdown footage on Raw? Or how hard it was to get a white limousine with those stupid horns on it to make Dave think that JBL was going to run him over!" Paul states, shaking his head.

"What?" Ric asks, shocked.

"Relax," Paul says, "sometimes Dave isn't smart enough to do the right thing. I'm ensuring that he makes the right decision tonight and goes to Smackdown."

"Now I know that you're a genius!" Ric exclaims, " that is the greatest thing I have heard in my life. You are the cerebral assassin."

"It was a great plan, but it's all for nothing if that idiot decides to stay on Raw. Batista needs to do the right thing for him and Evolution and that is to go to Smackdown," Paul replies, "just make sure he goes to Smackdown."

Ric nods and chuckles. Nikki gasps softly causing Paul to whirl around, spotting her. He stalks over to the door and throws it open, grabbing her by the throat.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" Paul smirks, "a no good stripper."

Nikki struggles against Paul's grip, trying to push him away.

"You say one word to Dave about this and I'll break your neck," Paul states softly, smiling, "wouldn't want to do that…..yet."

Paul throws Nikki against the wall, walking back out into the main room. Dave walks in, a smile on his face, and Paul plasters on a fake one.

"Hey buddy!" Paul exclaims cheerfully, "ready for tonight?"

"You bet," Dave replies, eyeing Nikki, "you alright?"

Paul glares at Nikki causing her to nod, smiling weakly.

"Ready Dave?" Ric asks, smiling at Paul.

"Of course," Dave smiles, grabbing Nikki's hand, "lets go."

The ring is set up for the contract signing and both Bischoff and Long are standing behind the table.

"Introducing the winner of the 2005 Royal Rumble, Batista!" Eric exclaims as Evolution's music hits.

Dave and Nikki walk out together with Paul and Ric following close behind. Dave holds open the ropes for Nikki and then gets in with Paul and Ric following suit. Dave looks at both the contracts before heading to Long's side of the table.

"You have a decision to make Batista, and by signing the Raw contract, you will remain on Raw, the flagship program, the number one brand. The brand that made you a star! Raw is the brand that will give your career stability, because unlike OTHER general managers, my job is not in jeopardy. But more importantly, it means that you will face Triple H one on one for the World Heavyweight Championship at Wrestlemania. It's the dream of every superstar to face Triple H," Eric states as Paul glares at him, "A man who even the Nature Boy says to be the man, you've got to beat Triple H. This is your opportunity. It's simple, sign the Raw contract and reach your dreams."

Dave nods and Teddy Long grabs a mic and Dave turns his attention to him.

"Now wait a minute, there actually is a choice!" Teddy exclaims, "you could sign with Smackdown and you can't tell me that you didn't feel that electricity at No Way Out, and we all saw what you can do with JBL. We saw the magic when you stared John Cena in the eyes. You and John Cena are the hottest commodities in the WWE. If you two were on the same show, you guys could start your own rivalry. The biggest rivalry since Stone Cold and The Rock. Not only are JBL and Cena waiting for you, but also it's Eddie Guerrero, Rey Mysterio, Kurt Angle, and one day it could if could be Batista one on one with…. The Undertaker! But Playa, for that to happen you have to sign with Smackdown.. You can beat JBL and Cena in a triple threat at Wrestlemania. I assure you that your career will blow up on Smackdown."

Dave nods and grabs both contracts, looking down at both. Paul grabs the mic from Bischoff and turns to Dave.

"This shouldn't be very difficult Dave, because there is only one person you need to listen to. It isn't what's best for Raw, or what's best for Smackdown. It's about one thing, what's best for you. I don't want you to worry about Flair and me because what's best for you is best for Evolution. Picture at Wrestlemania, I'm still the champion and you would be next to me as the new WWE Champion. Think about it, we'd rule the world and no one could stop us. Do you know how big this is? Think of the 4 Horsemen and when Flair was the NWA champion, what if Arn was the WWE champion. DX in their prime, what if HBK was WWE champion and I was the WCW champ. We could've written history, but it never happened. You have an opportunity to make history and we owe it to ourselves to do it. Don't worry about Bradshaw or Cena because deep inside his heart, you could beat both men. We have an opportunity to do the greatest thing in this industry. To walk the aisle with Flair, side by side, owning the business. It doesn't seem difficult to me and I have a feeling I know what you want to do."

Dave thinks about what Paul has just said, and glances at Nikki who's biting her lip and staring at him. He smiles at her before picking up a mic.

"Hunter, I knew what I was going to do for a long time," Dave states, smiling.

He looks at both contracts again before throwing the Raw contract to the mat. Nikki yells out at him, but Paul shoves her back, and gives Dave a thumbs up. Dave returns the thumbs up as Nikki covers her face with her hands. As she looks up, she sees Dave give Paul a thumbs down. Paul curses and rushes at Dave who takes him down with a clothesline. Ric shoves Nikki into a corner before going after Dave. Dave takes Flair down as well before ripping his shirt. He picks up Paul and powerbombs him through the table.

Dave turns and picks up the Raw contract and signed it before picking up the mic again.

"Hunter, I'm staying right here on Raw," Dave states, looking up at the crowd before turning his attention back to Paul, "and I'm going to take your title!"

Dave tosses the mic down, grabbing the title. He smiles at Nikki as he jumps up on the turnbuckle, holding the title up high. Nikki smiles at him and starts clapping. Dave jumps down and grabs Nikki by the back of the neck and pulling her in for a deep kiss.

"I'm not letting Paul push me around anymore," Dave says, "I'm my own man from now on!"

"I knew you'd do the right thing," Nikki replies, sliding out of the ring, with Dave following.

They walk up the ramp, hand in hand and head to the back. As soon as they come through the curtains, there is a bunch of the superstars, waiting to congratulate him. Randy pushes through the crowd and gives Dave a hug.

"You did the right thing," Randy says, smiling, "Paul better watch out."

Dave nods and him and Nikki push through the crowd. They head back to their locker room and Nikki squeals.

"Oh baby! I'm so proud of you!" Nikki exclaims, hugging him tightly, "why didn't you tell me?"

"And ruin the surprise?" Dave questions with a smile, "you'd blab to everyone!"

"I would not!" Nikki defends herself, smiling, "I nearly had a heart attack when you threw down the Raw contract."

"All part of the plan," Dave answers, "I gotta go talk to Randy about something, wait here."

Nikki nods and watches Dave leave. She turns to her bag and starts rummaging through her clothes to find something more comfy to change into. She hears the door open and smiles.

"That was a quick talk," Nikki states, standing up, "ready to…"

She trails off as she turns around to see Paul, not Dave standing there. Nikki's eyes go wide and goes to dash out of the room, but Paul grabs her by the hair, dragging her back to him. Nikki opens her mouth to scream but Paul slaps her hard, bringing tears to her eyes.

"Shut the fuck up, you stupid bitch!" Paul hisses, "what did you do to Dave to get him to change his mind?"

"Nothing!" Nikki exclaims, tears coming to her eyes.

"You lying bitch!" Paul throws her down to the ground, kicking her in the ribs.

Nikki lets out a painful scream and Paul covers her mouth, kneeling down next to her. Nikki grips her side and tears stream down her face.

"You tell Dave that he made a huge mistake by staying here," Paul demands, snaking a hand around her neck, "because now, I'm coming after you."

Nikki's sobs are muffled by Paul's hand. He stands up giving her another swift kick to the ribs before walking out of the room. Nikki starts to cough up blood as she looks up towards the door.

"Someone…..help," She tries to yell, but it comes out a hoarse whisper.

She lets out a sob before curling up into a ball.

Dave walks back to the locker room, pushing open the door. He stops suddenly when he sees Nikki crumpled up in the fetal position on the floor.

"NIKKI!" Dave yells, rushing to her side.

She lifts her head as he kneels down next to her. He notices the blood coming out of her mouth, and the dark, nasty bruise forming on the left side of her face.

"Oh baby, what happened?" Dave questions before yelling, "HELP! I NEED HELP!"

The door bursts open as Trish and Maria come running into the room.

"Go get the EMT's!" Dave states, "baby, you have to tell me what happened."

"Paul…..kicked……ribs…hit me……said he's…..coming after…..me," Nikki gasps, wincing.

Dave stares at her, shocked.

"Oh my god."


	16. A New Start

Hey everyone! Thanks so much for all those reviews! I'm so excited about writing about Nikki and Dave off on their own now b/c I have so many great ideas for these two crazy kids! Lol. Please review!

Laura

FEB 27, 2005- PROVIDENCE, RI

Dave holds open the door for Nikki and she slides out, wincing at the slight pain in her ribs. Nikki's black eye is now a nasty green/yellow color and her ribs are still sore from the beating Paul gave her last week. Dave sighs sadly as he looks down at her, and she turns to look up at him.

"Dave, stop beating yourself up for what happened," Nikki states, placing her hand on his arm, "it's not your fault."

"I can't help it," Dave replies, "I shouldn't have left you alone that night."

Nikki kisses him softly and smiles.

"Stop, let's just think about Wrestlemania, ok?"

A small smile forms on Dave's lips and he nods. He grasps her hand in his and they walk into the Dunkin Donuts Center. As Dave pushes open the door to enter the arena, Coach rushes up to the two.

"Batista, Triple H said when you got here, he was going to beat you within an inch of your life," Coach states, out of breath.

"Was he mad? Was he fired up!" Dave asks, a smile on his face.

Coach nods and Dave chuckles.

"Well, I'll have to thank him for unleashing the animal," Dave answers, starting to walk away.

"Wait! Nikki, where did you get those bruises?" Coach questions, causing Dave to stop abruptly.

Nikki grasps Dave's arm, shaking her head no. Dave ignores Coach and they continue walking away.

"That son of a bitch…" Dave mumbles, shoving open their locker room door.

"Honey, calm down," Nikki states, "he just was doing his job."

"Paul told him to ask that!" Dave roars, "I'm going to kill him."

Nikki rolls her eyes and flops down on the couch, sighing.

"Paul's just trying to get to you, don't let him win," Nikki explains.

"Paul did get to me," Dave says, sitting down next to Nikki, "he hurt you."

He places his hand on her cheek and looks deep into her eyes. Suddenly the door bursts open causing Dave to jump up, ready to fight. Courtney walks in and raises an eyebrow.

"Chill Dave, it's just me," Courtney says, her gaze turning to Nikki, "how are you doing?"

"Better," she admits, "at least it doesn't hurt to breathe."

"Wanna go get a bite to eat?" Courtney asks, looking at Dave, "I mean, if it's ok."

Nikki glances up at Dave and he nods.

"Just watch her," Dave states, watching the two walk out of the room.

They head into catering and some of the wrestlers swarm around her, wondering if she's ok.

"Thanks everyone for being so concerned, but I'm ok!" Nikki yells out for all who crowded around.

The two girls push their way through the crowd and head up to get something to eat. Nikki's looking over the selection when suddenly a shadow falls over her. She looks to Courtney who's wide-eyed, fear in her eyes. Nikki whirls around to find Paul and Ric standing right behind her. Nikki backs up against the table, dropping her plate, causing it to shatter. Everyone turns to look at the noise and the room gets really quiet.

"Hello Nikki," Paul says a smirk on his face, "I see you're still recovering from my lesson last week."

They don't notice Trish sneak out of the room, running down the hall to Dave's locker room. She bursts into the room, out of breath.

"Nikki's in trouble," Trish gasps, "Paul…"

Dave jumps up, running out of the locker room down to catering. He slowly walks into the room to see that Paul has Nikki backed up into a corner, threatening her again. He slowly brings up his hand to strike her again, but suddenly Courtney jumps on his back, grabbing at his face. Dave rushes over to the trio, as Paul shrugs Courtney off, turning his attention back to the frightened Nikki.

"Don't you fucking touch her," Dave growls, stepping between the two, "this is between you and me Paul, leave Nikki out of it."

Paul holds his hands up in mock surrender, turning around and walking out of the room with Ric. Dave turns to Nikki who's helping Courtney up.

"You two ok?" Dave asks as Randy rushes up to them.

"What happened!" Randy demands, noticing how scared the girls look.

"We're fine Dave, Paul didn't touch us," Nikki speaks up, leaning onto Courtney, "he just shook us up a little."

Dave lets out his breath he's holding and places his hand on her cheek.

"This isn't safe for you," Dave states, "you need to go home."

Nikki shakes her head furiously, as Courtney goes to stand by Randy.

"No! I'm not leaving you!" Nikki exclaims, "I'm staying."

"Damn it Nik, this isn't a joke anymore!" Dave yells, causing Courtney and Randy to flinch, "you're going home!"

"The hell I am!" Nikki replies, not backing down, "I'm staying!"

"Nikki, you might wanna…." Courtney starts, but Nikki stops her.

"Shut up Courtney, don't take his side!" Nikki states, "would you leave Randy? I don't think so."

Dave sighs in annoyance and grabs her arm.

"Come on, we're getting you packed," Dave tries to lead her out of the room but she rips her arm from his grip.

"Screw you Dave!" Nikki screams, "I'm not leaving you to get hurt by Paul! I love you to much to walk away from this!"

Tears flow down her cheeks as she rushes out of the room, leaving Dave with Courtney and Randy.

"She'll cool off soon enough Dave," Courtney says softly, "just give her time."

"I just don't want to see her hurt," Dave replies, looking down at his hands, "why doesn't she see that?"

"Nikki can be VERY stubborn, but I think you should let her stay," Randy chimes in, causing Dave and Courtney to look at him, "maybe she doesn't want to leave you because you make her feel safe."

"That's true," Courtney agrees, "she feels safe around you, she's thinking that if she leaves, she won't be safe."

Dave stares at the door that Nikki went through and nods.

"I better go find her before she gets hurt again," Dave mumbles, walking out of the room.

Dave wanders down the hall and finally finds Nikki sitting on the ground, her knees pulled to her chest and she's crying.

"Aw baby, don't cry," Dave says, kneeling down next to her, "it's ok."

"No it's not," Nikki replies in between sobs, "you want me to go."

"No I don't," Dave states, "I want you to be safe and if you feel safe being with me, then you're staying."

Nikki looks up into his eyes and he smiles.

"Really?" Nikki questions, "I can stay?"

Dave chuckles and nods. Nikki grins and hugs him tightly.

"I just didn't want to leave you," Nikki mumbles into his chest.

"Come on, lets get back to the locker room. I have some ass to kick tonight," Dave replies, helping her up.

They walk back to the locker room hand in hand and Dave gets ready for his interview with JR tonight. Nikki watches as Dave straightens his tie in the mirror before turning to her.

"Ready?" Dave asks.

Nikki nods and stands up, following Dave out of the locker room. Dave's music hits as the two come out to a thunderous ovation. Nikki smiles, gripping Dave's arm. He looks down at her and smiles back at her.

"This is amazing," Dave whispers to her.

"They really like you," Nikki replies, walking up the stairs.

Dave holds open the ropes for her and she gets in, shaking hands with JR. Dave gets in the ring, and poses on the turnbuckles before heading over to where Nikki and JR are. JR waits for the crowd to die down before starting.

"Batista, I'm sure the question that is on everybody's mind is why did you decide to stay on Raw and to face Triple H for the world title?" JR asks, as Dave smirks.

"It's real simple. Ever since I've joined Evolution, it's always been about one man, Triple H. It didn't bother me at first, but things change. When Orton won the title at Summerslam, is was still all about Triple H. When I won the Royal Rumble it was still about Triple H," Dave explains, "last week, I made a decision. I chose to do something about it. Last week, the Game got played."

"Now that you've made the decision, do you have any second thoughts?" JR questions.

"Second thoughts? Ever since I won the Rumble, I knew I was staying on the number 1 show. There was one person I wanted to face and beat, that being Triple H," Dave states, looking at Nikki, " I'm not taking Triple H lightly. He is probably the best in the business, a 10 time World Heavyweight champion. But, I'm bigger, better, and smarter than Triple H. At this moment, Triple H may be the man, but at Wrestlemania, I will beat him and officially become the man!"

Suddenly, Paul's music hits, causing Nikki to jump and her eyes fill with fear. Paul comes out with Ric following. Dave takes off his jacket, handing it to Nikki and unbuttoning his shirt as Paul and Ric slowly stop in front of the ring. Paul whispers something to Ric and Ric goes to the other side of the ring. Dave looks back and forth from Ric to Paul and Nikki backs into the corner, biting her lip. They both get in the ring, and Dave knocks down Ric and turns to Paul. Dave stares down Paul as he slowly backs out of the ring. Dave smirks and picks up Ric, giving him a thunderous spinebuster. Paul rushes back into the ring, but Dave turns around, causing Paul to stop. Paul again backs out of the ring and Dave gives Paul a thumbs down and grabs Ric, giving him a Batista Bomb in the middle of the ring. Paul jumps up on the ring apron as Dave motions for him to get in the ring. Nikki slowly moves to Dave's side and Paul jumps down, backing up the ramp. Paul sneers at the two, pointing at Nikki and shaking his head. Dave jumps up on the turnbuckle and signals that the title is his at Wrestlemania.

Dave jumps down and walks over to Nikki, grabbing his coat, and helping her out of the ring. He slides his arm over her shoulders and she leans into him.

"I never knew Paul was such a puss," Nikki giggles, "you kicked some ass!"

"Paul's unpredictable, but tonight, that's the same old Paul that I know," Dave chuckles, "lets get our stuff and go."

They start to walk down the hall but suddenly a voice stops them.

"Batista!" A males voice yells angrily.

Dave turns around to see Paul coming towards them. Dave pushes Nikki behind him and glares at him.

"What do you want?" Dave demands.

"You think your hot shit, but you've got nothing on me!" Paul yells, "just wait, I'll get you sooner or later. I'll hit you where it hurts."

Nikki narrows her eyes and steps out from behind Dave, walking up to Paul, stopping right in front of him. Dave watches as Nikki glares at Paul who just laughs.

"You don't scare me," Nikki says calmly, "find a new hobby."

"You will be scared of me you little bitch!" Paul hisses.

Nikki brings back her hand, slapping Paul, hard. Paul's head whips to the side as Dave watches wide-eyed.

"Fuck you Paul." Nikki walks away with Dave following close behind.

Paul watches them walk away, holding his cheek.

"You're going to pay for that," he whispers, turning his back and walking away.

There ya go! Chapter 16! Please review! I kinda have Stay with me on the back burner right now b/c I'm really into this one, but I haven't forgotten about it. Please review and look for the next chapter pretty soon!

Laura


	17. Payback

Hey everyone! Thanks for all the reviews, as usual! You guys are the best readers ever! I love all you so much! Thanks for everything! Here's chapter 17, please review! I redid this one like a million times before I came up with this, sorry if you don't like this too much, but if you remember what Paul said in the last one, it'll come into play in this one!

Laura

Dave and Nikki head into the arena in Raleigh, North Carolina with smiles on their faces. Dave looks down at Nikki who looks back up at him.

"What's up?" Nikki questions, giving him a small smile.

"This just feels right," Dave replies, nodding, "I made the right decision."

"Of course," Nikki agrees, "you'll be champ soon enough."

They head into their locker room and set their things down as Randy and Courtney come rushing into the room with Courtney looking very worried.

"C, what's wrong?" Nikki asks immediately, concern flooding into her face.

"Paul has a friend with him tonight," Randy says first, looking at Dave.

"So what?" Dave replies nonchalant, "I don't give a damn."

"It's the sledgehammer!" Courtney exclaims causing all the color to drain from Nikki's face.

"Oh god, Dave!" Nikki stares up at him, fright filling her eyes.

"It's alright," Dave comforts her, "I'll watch my back."

Nikki bites her lip, but doesn't say anything as Dave turns his back and goes to change. Courtney stares at Nikki in shock and as soon as the door closes to the bathroom, Courtney hits her on the arm.

"What the hell is up with you!" Courtney demands, "you just sat there!"

"I can't stop him," Nikki says, sadly, "as much as I want him to not go out there, I can't stop him."

"Yes you can!" Courtney argues, "he'll listen to you!"

Randy grasps her arm and tugs on it, trying to get her to back off, but she shrugs it off.

"C, listen, he's going for the title, he won't stop until he gets it," Nikki explains, "just let it go."

Courtney throws her hands up and storms out of the room with Randy following close behind. Dave exits the bathroom and sits down next to her.

"Something wrong?" Dave asks softly, rubbing her hand with his thumb.

"Courtney's pissed," Nikki sighs, "she wants me to talk some sense into you."

"Because of the sledgehammer? I never knew she cared about me that much," Dave jokes, then becomes serious, "I'll be ok hon, you don't need to worry."

"I know and I'm with you 100," Nikki states proudly.

"I'm going to go get a bottle of water, I'll be back soon," Dave says, standing up and heading out of the room.

Nikki smiles as he leaves and goes to grab her laptop. As she turns around, she finds Paul leaning against the wall, smirking at the sledgehammer. Nikki's frozen in her spot, staring at Paul.

"Well hello," Paul says, pushing off the wall, "where's Dave? Oh wait…he left. Too bad."

"What do you want!" Nikki exclaims, setting her laptop down, "leave me alone."

Paul laughs and shakes his head. He backs her against the wall, and she can feel the cool metal of the sledgehammer under her chin.

"Fat chance," Paul states, "you know what I'd love to do right now? I'd love to hit you so hard with this, to hear the bones crunching as I hit you."

Nikki lets out a sob and Paul smiles.

"I knew you were scared of me," Paul whispers, "don't worry, I'll see you on Wednesday."

"Wednesday?" Nikki questions weakly, "but…"

"Oh I forgot to tell you," Paul smiles, "Eric signed a little match at the house show for me. You verses me. Good luck honey."

Paul walks out of the room as Nikki sinks down to the floor, her head in her hands, letting the tears fall. Dave walks back into the room to find Nikki like this. He runs to her side and she looks up into his eyes.

"Oh god Dave," Nikki sobs, "I'm done for!"

"What happened? Did he hurt you!" Dave demands.

"I have a match on Wednesday!" Nikki exclaims.

"What?" Dave asks confused, "but you don't…."

"Eric made it!" Nikki cuts him off, "it's against Paul!"

"Son of a bitch!" Dave roars, "I'll kill him!"

Dave turns and stalks out of the room. Nikki scrambles to her feet and rushes after him. He shoves open the door to Eric's office causing the general manager to jump. Dave grabs Eric by the lapels of his jacket and shoves him against the wall, growling.

"Bischoff, what the hell were you thinking!" Dave demands, "Nikki can't wrestle!"

"Dave! Stop!" Nikki states, grabbing his arm.

"Dave, I'm sorry!" Eric exclaims, "but Paul…"

"Save it! You better fix this," Dave says in a threatening tone.

"I'm sorry, but Paul went over me to Vince!" He states, "my hands are tied. Vince thinks this would be a great idea."

Dave lets out an angry breath and lets Eric go, turning to Nikki.

"God baby, I'm so sorry," Dave whispers, "this is all my fault."

"Dave, stop. I'll just fight him," Nikki replies, "I know enough to keep me going."

They walk out of the room and on their way back to the locker room, they pass a smug looking Paul.

"See you Wednesday Nik," Paul laughs, waving at her.

"You son of a bitch!" Dave yells, trying to go after Paul but Nikki grabs his arm.

"Dave, don't do it. Let's just get out of here."

Nikki drags him away from Paul and into their locker room. Nikki checks her make-up as Dave stretches. When he's done, they head to the gorilla area to wait for his match. His music hits and Dave and Nikki walk out, hand in hand. Dave holds open the ropes for her and then poses on the turnbuckles. Ric's music hits and he comes out with Paul next to him.

Ric enters the ring as Paul blows a kiss to Nikki. Dave and Ric lock up and Dave pushes Ric to the outside easily. Ric gets back into the ring and they lock up again and Dave shoves him into the turnbuckle, smiling. Ric gives Dave a thumb to the eye and starts to hit him with some right hands to the chest. Dave doesn't even flinch and throws him off the ropes and gives him a back body drop. Dave then works Ric in the corner as Nikki cheers him on. Dave hits Ric with a sidewalk slam and goes for the cover, but Paul jumps onto the ring apron to distract him, allowing Ric to chop block Dave's knee. Ric hits Dave's knee again and sets him up for the Figure 4 lock and grabs Paul's hands to apply more pressure. Dave pushes himself up into his elbows and reverses the lock. They both release and Ric gets up first, chopping Dave in the chest, backing him into the corner. Dave battles out of the corner but gets an elbow to the face, causing him to fall to the mat. Ric goes up on the top rope but Dave gets up and throws him off. Dave hits him with a powerslam, but doesn't go for the cover. Instead, he tosses Ric off the ropes and nails him with a spinebuster. Dave does the thumbs up, thumbs down but Paul rushes into the ring. Dave sidesteps him causing Paul to fall to the outside. Dave sets Ric up for the Batista bomb and nails it, covering him for the win. Nikki starts to go into the ring, but Paul slides in, taking out Dave's sore knee, kicking him some more. Paul slides out and starts to look under the ring. Nikki runs over as he starts to pull something out. She comes to a halt when she sees he pulled out the sledgehammer. She tries to grab it away from him, but he shoves her down. He gets back into the ring as Nikki gets to her feet.

"Dave! Watch out!" Nikki screams as Paul raises the sledgehammer over his head.

Paul brings it down but Dave grabs it before it can hit him. Nikki watches in amazement as Dave grabs it away from Paul and breaks it over his knee. Paul scurries out of the ring and Nikki slides in. Dave wraps his arms around her, hugging her tightly. They get out of the ring and head up the ramp and into the back. Courtney runs up to them with Randy following close behind.

"That was… AWESOME!" Courtney exclaims, staring at Dave in shock.

"I do that when I get mad," Dave replies, shrugging, "he'll learn not to mess with Nikki."

"What!" Courtney asks, "what'd he do now Nik?"

"He made a match," Dave explains as Nikki shakes her head no, "him and Nikki."

"Nikki slaps her forehead as Courtney turns her attention to her.

"Nicole! Why didn't you tell me!" Courtney demands angrily.

"I just didn't want you to worry," Nikki states.

"She can't wrestle though," Randy says.

"Thank you Captain Obvious!" Courtney replies, "what are you going to do?"

"Fight," Nikki answers, "what else can I do?"

Courtney gives Nikki a big hug and then turns to Dave.

"We have to teach her some more things."

Dave nods in agreement.

"Tomorrow."

They say their good byes and head their separate ways. Dave stops Nikki as they were about to leave their locker room.

"I'm proud of you babe," Dave says, kissing her softly.

"For what?" Nikki asks.

"Fighting Paul," he replies, "I know you'll do good on Wednesday."

WEDNESDAY

Dave and Nikki walk into the arena with Dave coaching Nikki on what to do.

"Remember to go for…"Dave starts, but Nikki cuts him off.

"His quads, I know," she finishes, "I remember everything you told me."

Dave nods and holds open the locker room door for her. He sets her bags down and sighs.

"I wish you didn't have to do this," Dave says, "this is total bullshit."

"But I have to," Nikki reminds him, "I'll be ok. I'm going to go change."

Nikki grabs her clothes and heads into the bathroom. Dave sits down on the couch as someone knocks on the door.

"Come in!" Dave states, as the door opens, revealing a techie.

"Nikki's match is up next," he states before leaving.

Dave knocks on the bathroom door and Nikki opens it. She's wearing track pants and a white wife beater. Her hair is up in a messy bun.

"You're up," Dave sighs, "I'll go out with you, but I can't get involved, Eric's orders."

Nikki nods and they walk out of the room. They pass Courtney and Randy. Courtney hugs her and Randy gives her a small hug as well.

"Good luck hon," Courtney says, "I'll be out there as soon as I can if you need me."

"Thanks, but Dave's out there for me," Nikki replies, "see you later."

Dave's music hits and they walk out together. They get into the ring and Dave rubs Nikki's shoulders. Paul's music hits and he comes out with a smirk on his face. Dave hesitantly gets out of the ring as Paul gets in. The ref rings the bell and Nikki and Paul circle each other. Paul lunges for her but she scrambles out of the way.

"Just lay on your back," Paul states, "you're used to that."

Nikki goes to smack him but he grabs her wrist and pulls her into him.

"Told you I was going to make you pay," Paul whispers angrily.

He picks her up and slams her to the mat, standing over her. He grabs her hair and pulls her up and throws her into the corner. Nikki lets out a yelp of pain as her head hits the turnbuckle. Paul corners her and slaps her hard. He then whips her into the other turnbuckle hard and when she hits it she crumples to the mat.

"Get up Nikki!" Dave yells, "you can do it!"

Paul stands over her and laughs, looking at Dave allowing Nikki to kick him in the leg hard. Paul stumbles back as Nikki slowly gets to her feet, glaring at Paul.

"You bitch," Paul spits out, rushing for her.

Nikki dodges out of the way and then gives him a drop kick into the turnbuckle. Paul lets out a growl of anger and lunges for her again, this time tackling her to the mat. Paul picks her up and sets her up for the pedigree, but Dave jumps up on the mat, distracting the ref. Nikki low blows Paul and Dave jumps back down, allowing the ref to turn back to the match. Nikki covers Paul and gets the pinfall.

Nikki jumps to her feet and Dave runs into the ring, hugging her tightly. Paul gets to his feet and hits Dave in the back, causing him to stumble. Nikki tries to get out of the ring, but Paul sets her up for the pedigree, this time nailing it. Dave slides over to Nikki as Paul gets out of the ring. Dave picks Nikki up and slowly gets out of the ring, cradling her in his arms. He pushes back the curtains to the back and sees Courtney, Randy, Chris, Trish, Amy, Shawn and Chris Benoit standing there, waiting for them. Nikki moans and looks up at Dave, who smiles down at her.

"You won baby," Dave states, setting her down, but keeping his arm around her waist, "you did it."

Nikki looks out at everyone who's standing in front of her and smiles.

"I did? I beat Paul?" Nikki repeats, "awesome!"

Everyone laughs and says their congratulations. Dave pushes his way through the crowd with Nikki at his side and they head to their locker room. Dave holds open the door for her and Nikki walks in, plopping down on the couch. Dave kneels down in front of her and places his hand on her knee.

"I'm so proud of you," Dave states softly, "you did great out there."

"I just remembered what you taught me," Nikki replies, "I'm one tough cookie."

Dave chuckles and kisses her softly.

"Are you going to stay away from Paul now?" Dave asks, sitting up next to her.

"Yeah," Nikki replies, sighing, "I've seen what he can do and I don't want to be the one who he beats up on."

"Good girl," Dave kisses her again, "go shower and then I'll take you out."

"Are you telling me I smell?" Nikki asks in mock anger, "you don't smell so great yourself."

"Don't make me tickle you," Dave warns, laughing, "I'll make you scream….wait I do that any ways."

Nikki smacks his arm and Dave busts out laughing. She stands up and places her hands on her hips.

"Alright, that's it! Let's go, you and me!" Nikki says, bouncing around, "if I can take down Paul, I can take you on too!"

Dave stands up as Nikki rushes for him. He catches and tosses her over his shoulder. He heads into the bathroom and turns on the shower, making sure the water is freezing cold. He sets her down under the cold water causing her to yelp. Dave laughs and goes to walk away, but Nikki grabs him by the shirt and pulls him back underneath the water, kissing him. Dave pulls away and places his hand on her cheek.

"I love you so damn much," Dave mutters, kissing her quickly, "shower and we'll go get ice cream."

Nikki's face lights up and she pushes Dave to the door. Dave walks out of the room to see Randy and Courtney sitting on the couch, looking up at him in amusement.

"Sweat much?" Courtney jokes, "how is she doing?"

"Pretty good," Dave answers, "couldn't have asked for more. She made me so proud out there."

"You really love her," Courtney states.

"I couldn't see me without her. I love her so damn much," Dave replies, with a smile, "I think she's the one that I want to spend the rest of my life with."

"Awww! How cute!" Courtney exclaims, "you guys are good for each other."

Nikki comes out of the bathroom and smiles at Dave. He looks at Courtney and nods.

"Yeah, we are good together," Dave says, smiling up at Nikki.

I know, cheesy ending, but I couldn't think of anything else. I'm going to be finishing up the next chapter for Stay with me along with ch 18 for this one. Please review! I love it when you tell me what you guys like about this story, it keeps me motivated! Look for the next chapter soon!

Laura


	18. She Thinks She Needs Me

Hey everyone! Thanks for all the reviews. I'm sorry it took so long to get this chapter up, but I've been busy with my Advanced Biology class, we're on Anatomy and it's taking up all my time right now. Stay with me will be up soon, so sorry for all those who read it. Please review as always! Thanks!

Laura

Dave and a very sore Nikki walk into Gwinnett Center in Atlanta. Nikki drags her bag behind her and Dave chuckles, grabbing the strap and lifting it up.

"You look so pathetic like that," Dave laughs, as Nikki sticks her tongue out at him.

"Bite me," Nikki replies, grabbing his hand, "I wonder who Paul's going to pick for your 'poison' next week."

"Couldn't tell ya," Dave replies, "but tonight I have Snitsky and I'm ready for that sick freak."

"He scares me," Nikki shivers thinking about her first encounter with Gene.

"Don't worry about it, I'll take care of him," Dave states, kissing her bruised cheek.

Dave holds open the locker room door for her and she walks in, sinking to the couch.

"I feel like I got hit by a semi," Nikki groans.

"Want me to go get you some ice?" Dave offers, setting down their bags.

"Thanks honey," Nikki replies, closing her eyes.

Dave exits the room and Nikki blindly searches for her purse, pulling out a bottle of water and a bottle of Advil. She takes two and closes her eyes again as Dave walks back in to the room with a couple bags of ice.

"This should hold ya," Dave says, smiling, "I have to talk to Bischoff about Paul's match tonight. I'll be back."

Nikki places one bag of ice on her forehead and the other she slides behind to her back. Nikki closes her eyes and slowly starts to drift off to sleep until she hears the door open.

"That was a quick meeting," Nikki says, not opening her eyes, yawning, "how did it go hon?"

No one answers and Nikki slides the ice off her head, sitting up and opening her eyes. When her eyes focus, she sees, not Dave, but Gene Snitsky standing over her. Nikki lets out a scream and scrambles to get up, but Gene shoves her back down onto the couch. He reaches for her, but she slaps his hand away, dashing off the couch and out of the room. Nikki turns the corner and runs right into Dave, causing her to fall to the floor in a heap.

"Nikki?" Dave asks, "what the hell are you doing?"

"Gene is in the room!" Nikki exclaims, "I thought it was you, but when I opened my eyes, he was standing over me!"

Dave helps her up and heads back to the locker room, looking inside to find an empty locker room.

"Honey, no one's in here," Dave says, "are you sure you saw him in here?"

"I know what I saw!" Nikki yells, sitting down on the couch, "I'm not blind!"

"Alright, calm down, he's gone now," Dave states, "did he hurt you?"

"No, just scared the shit out of me," Nikki replies, laying back down, "and now I feel worse."

Dave chuckles and kneels by the couch, grabbing her hand in his and kissing it softly.

"You don't have to go out to the ring with me tonight if you don't want to," Dave says, "I can take care of Gene myself."

"No, I want to go out with you," Nikki replies, smiling, "I want to see you kick his ass in person."

Dave smiles and nods. He gets up and goes into the bathroom to change. Nikki slowly gets up to fix her hair and make-up. He exits the bathroom and pulls on his "animal" shirt.

"Ready?" Dave asks.

Nikki nods and they head to the gorilla area. Dave kisses Nikki quickly as his music hits. They walk out together and Dave holds open the ropes for her before posing on the turnbuckles. Gene's music hits and him, Ric and Paul come out, smiling. Gene gets in the ring and the two men circle before Paul calls Gene over to his corner to give him some pointers. The two lock up and Gene gets Dave in a side headlock. Dave fights back and bounces off the ropes colliding with Gene, but neither man goes down. They stare each other down and Gene motions for Dave to go to where Paul is, but Dave knocks him down with a clothesline and then gives him a powerslam. Flair jumps up on the apron, trying to distract Dave. Nikki rushes over and pulls him off the apron, his chin hitting it. Paul grows and lunges for Nikki, but she scampers away to her side of the ring.

Dave runs at Gene but he gets a boot up, knocking Dave to the mat. Gene works on Dave's ankle and knee by twisting it and dropping a few elbows on it. Dave gets to his feet but is knocked down by another big boot. Gene goes for the pumphandle slam and nails it, but Dave powers out of the pin at 2. Dave kicks Gene in between the eyes and gains control. He gives him an irish whip followed by two clotheslines. Nikki cheers on Dave as he gives Gene a huge spinebuster. He goes for a powerbomb but Ric hits him with a chop to the knee, causing the ref to ring the bell, allowing Dave the win by DQ.

Gene clotheslines him and Paul enters the ring as Ric pummels Dave. He starts to talk trash but Dave powers out, sending the men to the outside of the ring. They regroup and grab chairs. Nikki goes to grab the one Paul has but he grabs her by the hair, shoving her away. They enter the ring and surround Dave, but suddenly Glen (Kane) comes running out and helps Dave. He gives Gene a chokeslam as Dave gives Ric a spinebuster. Dave then grabs Gene, does the thumbs down and nails him with a Batista bomb. Paul grabs a mic and heads up the ramp, stopping halfway.

"You tried to pick my poison, but I had the antidote. Next week, I pick your poison and you won't have to look far for your opponent because he is standing right behind you!" Paul states, smirking, "next week you'll face Kane, in a lumberjack match!"

Nikki stops on the steps and stares wide eyed at Dave, who looks over his shoulder at Glen who stares intently back at him. Nikki gets in the ring and grasps Dave's arm and pulls on it lightly.

"Dave, come on. Let's go," Nikki says, as he follows her out of the ring.

"Son of a bitch!" Dave states, placing his hands on his hips as they enter the backstage area, "Paul is going to get his!"

Nikki bites her lip and sees Glen approaching Dave and her eyes go wide. Dave turns around and they two men stare each other down. Glen starts to chuckle and slowly backs away.

"Can't wait for next week," Glen says, smiling, "hope you're ringside Nikki."

Nikki leans into Dave as he squeezes her shoulders in comfort. Glen walks away and Dave shakes his head.

"He may be 'changed' but he's still weird," Nikki says, "he freaks me out."

"I agree, guess we have our work cut out for us, huh?" Dave asks, "come on, lets get our stuff and go home."

Nikki nods and they go to get their things ready. Dave takes a shower and changes as Nikki checks her e-mail on her laptop. Dave exits the bathroom and sits down next to her.

"When does our plane leave?" He asks, leaning back.

"In an hour and half, we better get going," Nikki replies, shutting down her laptop.

Dave stands up and he grabs their things and they head out of the arena to the airport. They arrive at the airport and get their bags checked in before heading to their terminal to wait. Nikki lays her head on Dave's shoulder and sighs.

"I can't wait to get home," Nikki says, "I miss my bed."

Dave chuckles as he wraps his arm around her shoulders.

"Don't worry, we'll be home soon enough," Dave replies.

"Are you worried about next week?" She asks, gazing up at him.

"Nah, Glen and I will have a great match," Dave answers, "Paul will learn to stay out of the way."

"Well, I'll be at the announce table cheering you on," Nikki states.

"You know you don't have to come out next week. It might be dangerous."

"I want to be there for you."

Dave smiles and kisses her forehead. They hear that their plane is now boarding so they grab their carryon bags and head onto the plane.

She thinks I walk on water

She thinks I hung the moon

She tells me every mornin'

They just don't make men like you

She thinks I've got it together

She swears I'm as tough as nails

But I don't have the heart to tell her

She don't know me that well

Dave looks down at Nikki who's fast asleep in his arms. He smiles and brushes a piece of hair away from her face, studying her.

'Damn, I love her so much,' Dave thinks to himself, 'I don't know what I'd do if I lost her.'

She don't know how much I need her

She don't know I'd fall apart

Without her kiss

Without her touch

Without her faithful lovin' arms

She don't know that its all about her

She don't know I cant live without her

She's my world she's my everything

And she thinks she needs me

Dave pulls up to the house and turns off the car. Nikki's fast asleep in the passenger seat and he chuckles. He gets out, taking the bags into the house before coming back out. He opens the door to the passenger side and slowly picks her up bridal style, carrying her into the house. He lays her down on the bed before changing and sliding in next to her, wrapping his arm around her waist protectively.

Sometimes she cries on my shoulder

When she's lyin next to me

But she don't know that when I hold her

That she's really holdin' me

Holdin me

Dave wakes up to find an empty bed. He looks around the room and sits up, yawning. He hears a noise down in the kitchen so he trots down the stairs to find Nikki making breakfast. He stops in the doorway, love filling his heart as he watches Nikki, wearing just a t-shirt of his, sway her hips to the music. He walks up behind her and wraps his arms around her waist, kissing her neck softly.

"Morning beautiful," he mumbles into her hair, inhaling the intoxicating smell of her shampoo.

"Hi honey, I thought I'd surprise you and make breakfast," Nikki states, turning around and planting a kiss on his lips, "surprised?"

She don't know how much I need her

She don't know I'd fall apart

Without her kiss

Without her touch

Without her faithful lovin' arms

She don't know that its all about her

She don't know I cant live without her

She's my world she's my everything

And she thinks she needs me

And the funny thing is

She thinks she's the lucky one

"Damn straight I am. I'm lucky to have someone who knows how to cook," Dave replies, sitting down at the table.

'I'm lucky to have you," he thinks to himself, a smile on his face.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Nikki asks, setting a plate of food down in front of him.

"Just spacing out," Dave replies, digging into his food, "damn baby, this is amazing!"

Nikki smiles and turns to look out the window, watching the rain fall slowly. Dave finishes his food quickly, putting his plate in the sink and standing behind her. He smirks as he throws her over his shoulder and walks out back with her, squealing.

"Dave! Put me down!" Nikki yelps as the cold rain splatters on her bare legs.

She don't know how much I need her

She don't know I'd fall apart

Without her kiss

Without her touch

Without her faithful lovin' arms

She don't know that its all about her

She don't know I cant live without her

She's my world she's my everything

And she thinks she needs me

She thinks I walk on water

She thinks I hung the moon

Dave sets her down and lifts her chin up, his lips meeting hers as the rain falls on the two. Nikki pulls away and buries her head in his bare chest.

"I wish we could stay like this for the rest of our lives," she whispers, pulling him back inside the house.

Dave nods and kisses her one more time before heading downstairs to work out. Nikki leaves to run errands and Dave heads upstairs to take a shower. After taking his shower, he heads into the bedroom to change. He opens up his top dresser drawer and pulls out something. He opens it up and stares down at it, smiling.

"Soon, I'll tell her soon," Dave states softly, "she needs to know how I feel."

Yay! Chapter done! So, yeah, since school is winding down, and since there's nothing left to do, I've been writing chapters galore for both stories. So whats Dave talking about? I think a lot of you smart readers will figure it out for yourself, but if you still want to think something different, you'll soon find out! Please review!

Laura


	19. Brothers, Lumberjacks and Threats, Oh My

Hello everyone! Thanks so much for all those wonderful reviews! I love all my readers, for both stories! Well, here's the next chapter for ya'll. Please review!--------------------------------------

Nikki and Courtney are sitting in the catering area of the Birmingham Jefferson Civic Center talking about Wrestlemania when a tech manager comes walking up to them.

"Excuse me, Miss Andrews. There is a man here to see you," He states, "I didn't know if you wanted him in your locker room, so he's out with security causing quite a scene."

Nikki shoots Courtney a look before they both rush off to where security is located. They see Dave standing there, his chest puffed out, standing in his fight stance. Nikki rushes up to Dave who grabs her arms and pulls her behind him.

"This jerk says he knows you," Dave spits out, glaring at someone behind security.

"Listen you jacked up freak!" A male voice calls out, "you're asking for it!"

"Derrick?" Nikki calls out, peaking out from behind Dave, "is that you!"

"Nicole! Damn it call them off!" The voice calls out again.

Nikki rushes forward, pushing through security to find her older brother standing there, with a security guard's arm wrapped around his neck.

"It's ok guys, he's with me," Nikki calls out, the man with his arm wrapped around Derrick's neck, releases slowly.

Dave pushes his way through the crowd causing Derrick to growl, lunging for Dave. Nikki pushes Derrick back standing between the two, Dave makes a gesture towards Derrick, causing him to jump back forward.

"Derrick enough! Stop Dave!" Nikki calls out, "leave my brother alone Dave."

"This jackass is your brother?" Dave questions, "no fucking way."

"David! Leave Derrick alone," Nikki states again, "Derrick what the hell are you doing here?"

"Surprise sis! I had some time off so I decided to come visit. C helped me get tickets and everything," Derrick explains.

Nikki shoots Courtney a look and she shrugs and puts on her innocent face.

"Who's this jacked up asshole," Derrick demands, "because I want to kick his ass."

"Derrick, that's my boyfriend," Nikki replies, smiling, "and besides I think he could take you."

Derrick scoffs as Nikki grabs Dave's hand. Courtney and Derrick follow close behind, chatting away. Dave looks over his shoulder and then back at Nikki.

"Are you sure he's your brother?" Dave asks, smiling.

"Positive," Nikki replies, "polar opposites aren't we?"

"I'd say so," Dave answers, "but I'll be nice for you."

"Thanks babe," Nikki kisses his cheek softly before turning to her brother, "I'm so glad you came!"

"I am too. I haven't much time to see my baby sister these last couple months," Derrick replies, "when was the last time we saw each other."

They arrive at Dave and Nikki's locker room and they all sit down on the couch, Nikki sitting on Dave's lap.

"I think it was at Jason's funeral," Nikki replies softly, looking down, "that was about 9 months ago."

"Jason?" Dave questions, "who's Jason?"

Nikki looks over at Derrick and Courtney and Derrick finally speaks up.

"Jason was my twin brother," Derrick states, "he died over in Iraq."

"I'm so sorry, I never knew," Dave replies, "why didn't you tell me?"

"You never asked," Nikki replies, with a weak smile, "I was going to tell you when the time was right."

Dave nods and squeezes Nikki's hand as a sign of comfort.

"So Nik, you going to introduce me to all the other wrestlers?" Derrick asks, standing up, "or do I need to get 'lost' in the diva's locker room?"

"I'll show you around Derrick," Nikki slides off Dave's lap and gives him a kiss, "we'll be back."

Derrick and Nikki go one way as Courtney heads back to her locker room. They walk into catering and Derrick's eyes light up. Nikki laughs as they head over to a table.

"Hey guys!" Nikki states happily, "this is my brother, Derrick. Derrick, this is Shane Helms, Shawn, Jay, Chris, and Maven."

"Hey there sweetheart," Shawn says, pulling up two extra seats for them, "how's life?"

"Going good Shawn," Nikki replies, sitting down next to him, "I'm on cloud nine right now. Nothing could go wrong."

A shadow falls over the table and Nikki turns around to see Paul standing there, arms crossed over his chest, smirking.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" Paul asks, "I think I found the loser table."

"Don't you have some where else to be?" Shawn states, standing up and sizing Paul up.

"I just need to talk to the infamous stripper," Paul replies with a smirk, "Nikki, lets take a walk, shall we?"

"Fuck you Paul," Nikki spits out, standing up next to Shawn, "leave me alone."

" 'Fraid not, lets go," Paul grabs Nikki's arm and starts to pull her out of catering.

"Hey! Let her go!" Derrick yells, standing up, "leave my sister alone."

Paul stops and chuckles. He turns around and looks over Derrick and turns back around, walking away. Derrick rushes after the two as Paul continues to drag Nikki along side him. Suddenly, a voice booms out, causing Paul and Derrick to stop.

"Let her go!" Dave roars, running past Derrick and up to Nikki and Paul.

Paul shoves Nikki into Dave and turns to leave, but Dave grabs him and throws him against the wall.

"Touch her again, I'll kill you. I won't wait for Wrestlemania," Dave warns.

Dave lets him go and quickly turns to Nikki, concern flooding his face.

"Are you ok baby?" Dave asks as Adam joins the two.

"I'm fine," Nikki replies, waving her hand in the air, "nothing happened."

"Who was that asshole?" Derrick demands, rubbing his sister's back.

"That'd be Paul Lesveque a.k.a. Triple H," Dave answers, "the meanest son of a bitch around. Are you sure you're ok?"

"Dave, I'm fine," Nikki states, "don't worry about it."

"I will worry baby. I'm not going to stop worrying until this is all over," Dave says, his voice dropping, "I couldn't live with myself if something happened to you."

Nikki smiles and leans into Dave who kisses her forehead.

"Will you be ok for a little bit? I'm going to go find out more about my match tonight," Dave asks.

Nikki nods and he walks away down in the hall. Derrick steps up next to his sister and she sighs.

"Come on, let's go back to the locker room," Nikki says, linking arms with him.

"Nickel," Derrick states after a few minutes, using his nickname for her, "I guess I was wrong about Dave. You two are perfect for each other."

"Thanks Derrick, I really appreciate that," Nikki replies, "I really love him."

"I can see that he feels the same way about you too. Jason would've liked him"

They walk into Dave's locker room and sit down on the couch, flipping on the TV to see Paul walking down to the ring, alone. He grabs a chair and sets it up in the middle of the ring, sitting down.

"It never ceases to amaze me in how under appreciated I am," Paul says, a sour look on his face, "do you know what I went through, especially with making Randy Orton and Batista into stars out of NOTHING!"

"In Evolution's glory days, we were unstoppable, but actually that's not true because the only thing that could stop Evolution was Evolution. Batista is a selfish son of a bitch and now he wants to make a name of himself?" Paul chuckles and continues, "Batista made a BAD decision to turn on me after the Rumble."

Nikki bites her lip and Derrick watches her expressions before turning his attention back to the TV.

"I guarantee that you would've beaten JBL and Cena, hell even both of them at the same time, but instead you chose to stay here…. and YOU…WILL…. LOSE!"

Dave walks into the room as Paul says that and scoffs, sitting next to Nikki.

"Dave, you are NOT good enough, I don't even know why you'd even consider yourself at my level!" Paul yells, his anger rising, "I've beaten them all, you weren't even at Wrestlemania long enough to get a cup of coffee, but I've beaten them all. There was one little asterisk on my record with Benoit, but I proved last week that he too can be beaten."

Nikki grabs Dave's hand and holds it tightly as Paul leans in closer to the camera, smirking.

"There comes a time when the animal turns around and bites the hand the fed him and I will have to do the right thing and lay the animal down…for good! And tonight's match is going to be a lumberjack, hand picked by me!"

Nikki gasps, looking up at Dave. He stares intently at the screen as it goes to commercial and turns to Nikki who has fear in her eyes.

"Don't worry, that won't happen," Dave comforts, "I'll prove to him that I am on his level and that I can beat him."

Nikki nods as there is a knock on the door before Eric Bischoff comes barging into the room.

"Dave, Nikki, I never knew anything about the lumberjacks, but Batista, you are a marked man, have you ever felt that way before?"

"No, but I am going to be feeling like a marked man after I win Triple H's world title," Dave replies, smiling down at Nikki.

"I'd be so proud if you'd be the world champion," Eric states as Nikki rolls her eyes at the comment.

"Do you mean that?" Dave questions, hiding his smile.

Eric nods and Dave smiles, nudging Nikki, who stops laughing.

"You'd make a good politician, you know you should run for office," Dave suggest as Nikki nods in agreement and amusement.

"Well there is a mayor vote coming up soon in my hometown," Eric says, trailing off, "I like that idea!"

Dave smiles and Nikki rolls her eyes in humor. Dave turns back to Eric and stops him.

"Better yet, a used car salesman!"

Eric gives Dave a funny look as he walks out of the room. Nikki busts out laughing as Dave chuckles.

"What a freak," Dave states, shaking his head, "any ways, about tonight. You are to stay back here. I don't need you pissing off those lumberjacks."

"Dave, come on!" Nikki pleads, "can I please come out? I'll sit at the announce table with JR and King…please!"

She pouts and Dave shakes his head, laughing. He finally gives in causing her to squeal and hug him tightly. He pulls away from her and stares down at her.

"You need to stay there, don't come down to the ring no matter what," Dave instructs, "Paul is going to pick some of his cronies and I don't need them coming after you too."

Nikki nods and looks over at Derrick who is watching them.

"Are you going to stay back here or go out to your seat for this?" Nikki asks.

"I'm going to go out there," Derrick replies, "I was just about to leave."

Nikki gives him a hug and he leaves the room. Dave changes and starts to stretch as Nikki fixes her hair. He finishes and waits as Nikki puts the finishing touches on her make-up. He wraps his arm around her waist as they head to the gorilla area. They see that Glen is waiting for his cue and he shakes his head at the screen, looking up at Dave and Nikki.

"Do you see this shit?" Glen asks, pointing to the monitor.

Around the ring are Paul's lumberjacks all people that hate Dave. Nikki shoots Dave a worried look but he ignores it. They hear Glen's music hit and the two men shake hands before Glen heads out to the ring. Dave's music hits and the two walk out. Dave poses at the top of the ramp before giving Nikki a quick kiss. Dave heads down the ramp as Nikki joins JR and King.

"We're now joined by the lovely Nicole, welcome!" JR states, handing her the headphones.

"Thanks JR and King, I'm glad I could join you tonight," Nikki replies happily as Dave poses on the turnbuckles.

Suddenly, Paul's music hits and he comes out. He smirks as he walks over to the announce table. Nikki's eyes go wide as he sits right next to her, draping an arm around her shoulders. She shrugs it off as Paul glares at Dave in the ring.

"Hey sweetheart," Paul whispers into her ear, then speaks up, "how does it feel to be sitting next to a real man?"

"I wouldn't know since you're not a real man," Nikki shoots back, turning her attention to the ring.

The two men lock up and Dave tosses Glen into the corner before giving him a powerslam. Hassan jumps up on the apron and his Dave from behind, but Dave jumps outside the ring and hits Daivari. Glen meets him on the outside and gains the upper hand before Masters tosses Dave back into the ring where Glen is in control. Dave fights back and hits a reverse elbow on Glen but La Resistance grabs his legs, trying to pull him, groin first, into the ring post but Dave kicks them off, allowing Glen to hit him with a DDT. Instead of going for the cover he throws him into the corner before giving him a huge clothesline in it, then covering him for the 2 count. Dave fights back with some shots to Glen's ribs, but Glen gets in that nasty uppercut followed by a dropkick. He picks Dave up and gives him a sidewalk slam, going to climb to the top, but Snitsky jumps up causing Glen to kick him in the head allowing Dave to toss him off the top rope. He sets him up in the corner, giving him some shoulder charges before lifting him up and giving Glen a huge vertical suplex. Dave stands over Glen who grabs him by the neck, going for the Chokeslam, but Dave struggles out of it.

Paul grabs Nikki by the hair, standing up and pulling her up as well causing Dave to take his focus off of the match. Snitsky gets a cheap shot in on Glen who jumps to the outside to take him on. Dave is attacked from behind by Tyson Tomko, Adam, and Jay, pulled to the outside and beat on. Nikki shoves Paul into the announce table and rushing down to the ring with Paul stalking up behind her. She turns to look at Paul and runs into someone. She turns around to see Chris Masters standing there smirking at her. Dave comes up behind him and knocks him to the ground telling Nikki to get out of the way, tossing Maven into the steps. He clothesline Rob Conway who flips over and tosses Sylvan up the ramp. Nikki's standing on the ring steps as Dave slides into the ring and gives spinebusters to both Adam and Jay, staring down Paul after he cleans the ring of the lumberjacks. Glen comes up behind and gives Dave the chokeslam, covering him but before the count of three, Dave kicks out. Glen picks Dave up and goes for the tombstone but Dave wiggles out of it and gives Glen a huge spinebuster. He kicks Glen in the gut, looking at Paul giving Glen a huge sitdown powerbomb for the win!

Nikki gets into the ring, hugging Dave tightly as he stares down Paul. Dave kisses her softly before holding open the ropes for her. They walk up the ramp, Dave's arm around her shoulders protectively. They push through the curtain and Dave stops Nikki.

"Damn it Nikki," Dave states, "you could've got hurt out there!"

"I'm sorry Dave, but I'd rather take my chances with 15 lumberjacks then 1 Paul," Nikki replies softly.

"They were out for me," Dave explains, "if I wouldn't have knocked out Masters, he could've done some damage."

Nikki looks down at her feet. Dave sighs and lifts her chin, looking deep into her eyes.

"I love you Nicole," Dave says truthfully, "if anything would've happened, I don't know what I would do."

Derrick comes walking up to the two as Dave kisses her forehead. He nods at Derrick before the three head back to Dave's locker room. Randy and Courtney join the two as Dave changes.

"Want to go clubbing tonight?" Courtney asks, "there's a great one around here."

The three nod and head back to the hotel to change for clubbing. Nikki exits the bathroom and Dave looks up, his jaw dropping. She's wearing a short black skirt, with a blue top with a plunging neckline, going all the way down to her belly button.

"Damn baby!" Dave exclaims, twirling her around, "how in the hell are you wearing the top?"

"Double stick tape," Nikki replies, grabbing her purse, "wouldn't want the goods to fall out dancing."

Dave chuckles and they head down to the lobby where everyone is waiting. They pack into two cars and head over to the club. When inside, they grab a table and Dave and Randy go up to grab everyone's drinks. Courtney grabs Nikki's hand, pulling her out on the dance floor. The two men return and notice their girlfriends missing. Derrick points out to the dance floor to Nikki and Courtney. Dave chuckles, heading out there, walking up to the two.

"Stop hogging my girlfriend," Dave pouts.

Courtney steps aside and Dave pulls Nikki close as 'Golddigger' continues to play. Dave leans in close and Nikki feels his hot breath on her neck.

"Do I need to get a pre-nup when we get married?" Dave jokes causing Nikki to look up at him, shocked.

"When we get married?" Nikki repeats.

"Yeah," Dave replies, "we are getting married someday."

Nikki smiles and kisses him as 'Little Bit' by 50 Cent starts to blare through the speakers. Nikki presses her body against his and they grind together. Dave runs his hands down her body, sending chills down her spine. Dave leans down and places soft kisses on her neck, finding her sweet spot and sucking softly. Nikki gasps softly, leaning into him more.

"Dave…." Nikki purrs softly, "I think my legs turned to jello."

Dave chuckles, sweeping her off her feet, carrying her back to the table.

"Derrick, do you think you can catch a ride back to the hotel with C and Randy?" Dave asks as Nikki looks up at him in surprise, "Nikki's not feeling too hot, so I'm going to take her back."

Derrick nods as Dave grabs Nikki's purse and walks out the door with her still in his arms. As he nears the car, he sets her down and shoves her against the car, kissing her hard, letting his hand slide into her revealing top, squeezing her breast softly. Nikki moans softly, arching against Dave.

"We better wait until we get back to the hotel room," Dave says, breathlessly, "I want you so damn bad, but not here."

Nikki nods and slides into the passenger seat of the rental car. Dave speeds back to the hotel, and drags Nikki up to the room quickly, shoving open the door and pulling off her top before the door shuts. He presses her against the door, kissing his way down to her chest and back up again to her mouth. Dave fumbles with the buttons on his shirt before ripping it off, picking her up, his mouth never leaving hers, and carrying her to the bed. He lays her down and lays on top of her, kissing her neck. He pulls off her skirt and she helps him push off his pants. Before he enters her, he looks down at her and kisses her softly.

"I love you," he whispers, pushing into her.

**LATER THAT NIGHT**

Dave looks down at the slumbering Nikki. She's curled against his body, her hand resting on his pec. He places his hand over hers and smiles.

"It's time I let her know how I really feel."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------What did Dave mean by that? You'll have to find out! Please review and if you didn't read Stay With Me……I do have a myspace. Just go to myspace . com / dish19 (without the spaces) and send me a message saying you know me from Fanfic and I'll add ya! Please review so I can get the next chapter up soon!

Laura


	20. Wrestlemania goes Hollywood!

Hey everyone! Thanks for all those wonderful reviews, this is the last chapter before the big one….WRESTLEMANIA! I already have some of the things planned out, so more reviews equals faster update! So please review!

Laura--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dave and Nikki walk into the Worth Convention Center in Fort Worth and head straight to their locker room. Over the last couple days, Dave has been acting very strange, not saying much to Nikki. _'It's just because Wrestlemania's next week,' _she thinks to herself. She sighs and flops down on the couch.

"What's on the schedule for tonight?" Nikki asks Dave, who sits next to her.

"Contract signing," Dave replies shortly.

She nods and looks down at her hands, then looks back up at Dave.

"I know Wrestlemania is in 6 days," Nikki starts, "but you haven't been very social lately. Did I do something wrong?"

"Baby, you've done nothing wrong," Dave comforts, "I'm just so focused on beating Paul, that's all."

Nikki nods and places her head on his shoulder. He glances down at her and smiles.

"I have a present for you," Dave states, standing up and going over to his bag.

He rummages around before pulling out 2 black boxes. He hands them to her and kisses her cheek.

"This is for always being there for me," Dave says as Nikki opens the first box.

She gasps in shock as she stares down at a beautiful diamond necklace with matching tear drop earrings. She opens the last box to find a matching diamond bracelet with a heart pendent. Nikki wraps her arms around his strong neck, kissing his lips softly.

"Thank you so much," Nikki whispers, "you didn't have to do this."

"I know, but I wanted to," Dave answers, "besides, this will match your dress for Wrestlemania."

"You're the best," Nikki says, kissing him again.

"Yeah, yeah, I know, come on, lets head down to catering."

They walk down to catering to grab a bite to eat and Nikki sits down next to Trish as Dave walks up to the tables of food.

"Hey hon," Trish greets Nikki, "how is everything?"

"Going good," Nikki answers, "ready for your match?"

"You know it. I can't wait to kick that wannabe's ass," Trish states, "speak of the devil…"

Trish points over to Dave, where he and Christy are talking. She's rubbing his arm suggestively and Nikki stands up, walking over to the two.

"So how about a date after the show?" Christy asks, batting her eyelashes at him.

"How 'bout no?" Nikki cuts in, placing her hand on Dave's shoulder, "he's with me hon."

"Says who?" Christy challenges, "maybe he'll want a real woman?"

Nikki lunges for her, but Dave wraps his arms around her waist, pulling her away from Christy.

"Let it go babe," Dave states, dragging Nikki back to the table where now Courtney and Randy are with Trish.

"He forces her into a chair, sitting down next to her.

"Stupid bitch," Nikki mumbles causing Dave to chuckle, "what the hell is so funny?"

"You're so cute when you're jealous," Dave replies, kissing her forehead.

Nikki sticks her tongue out at him, crossing her arms across her chest. Dave rubs her leg softly and she smiles at him, leaning against his chest. Courtney chuckles and shakes her head.

"What?" Nikki demands, glaring at her.

"You're so over dramatic," Courtney states, rolling her eyes.

"Shut up," Nikki hisses, "I don't need trashy women all over Dave, I actually care about him."

"Just because you're insecure with yourself doesn't mean you have to take it out on other people," Courtney retorts, smirking.

"Fuck you," Nikki spits out, walking away.

"What the hell was that about?" Dave demands, following Nikki out of catering.

Dave catches up to Nikki who is now sitting on a crate, looking at her hands.

"Baby, you ok?" Dave asks softly, sitting next to her.

"She's changed," Nikki states, sighing, "she's not the same best friend she once was."

"Look at who she's dating," Dave replies, "if she's acting like that, you don't need her. You and Trish are great friends, so are you and Amy."

Dave wipes away a stray tear from her cheek as she nods.

"You're right," Nikki says, "you're the best."

"Again, I know," Dave jokes, kissing her, "come on, we better get ready for tonight."

They head back to their locker room and she heads into the bathroom to finish getting ready. Dave looks up from his magazine as Bischoff bursts into the room. Nikki walks out of the bathroom and joins Dave.

"There can be no physical conflict in this face-off with Triple H tonight," Eric warns, "because if anything happens like what just happened in that 6 man tag match, there could be an injury and since we're only 6 days away from Wrestlemania, we can't have that."

Dave looks down at Nikki before facing Bischoff.

"Well then, Triple H better make sure he doesn't get injured," Dave states, smiling, "I know the consequences of starting a fight but I promise you, if Hunter starts something, I'll finish it."

Dave turns away but Eric grabs his arm, pulling him back.

"You know I can make you into the next Hollywood star if you want," Eric says causing Nikki to wrinkle her nose.

"You remind me of a character from one of my favorite movies, Pulp Fiction," Dave states nudging Nikki who nods.

"Really?" Eric says, flattered, "Travolta? Wills?"

"No, that guy with the rubber ball in his mouth, the Gimp!" Dave answers causing Nikki to giggle.

Dave pats Eric on the chest, walking out of the room with Nikki on his arm.

"Did you see the look on his face?" Nikki laughs, "that was priceless."

They walk by a moniter to see Paul talking to Eric. Nikki watches as Paul shoves Bischoff around.

"I promise that when Dave looks into my eyes, he'll see the truth, that he doesn't stand a chance," Paul threatens, "if he even blinks at me, I will get on him and it'll be anything but civil."

Dave shakes his head and starts to walk away but something Paul says, stops him.

"And if that little bitch tries to get in the way," Paul smirks, "she'll learn the meaning of respect. I have a "friend" who's just dying to meet her."

Nikki looks up at Dave in horror as he stares angrily at the screen.

"Dave," Nikki whispers, "what friend is he talking about?"

Dave turns to Nikki, seeing the fear.

"He's just trying to scare you, baby," Dave answers, "he doesn't have the balls to touch you."

Nikki nods and Dave kisses her.

"Do you still want to go out to the ring tonight?" Dave asks, "we're up next."

"Of course, I need to see this first hand," Nikki says.

They head to the gorilla area where Dave pulls of his shirt, so he's just wearing his trunks. Nikki adjusts her silver strapless dress as his music hits. They walk to the ring together and he holds open the ropes for her. Paul's music hits and he comes out with Ric. The two men stare each other down as Eric grabs a mic.

"Gentlemen, please be seated," Eric says, motioning to the chairs.

Dave and Nikki sit down as Paul remains standing for a moment before slowly sitting down. The "Batista" chants are deafening as Eric begins to talk to again.

"Triple H, as the world heavyweight champion, you may go first," Eric explains, handing the mic to a now standing Paul.

"You ungrateful piece of crap!" Paul roars, "this is how you repay me, huh? This is it? For everything I've done for you, this is how you repay me! You believe this Naitch?"

Paul turns to look at Ric who shakes his head.

"Everything we've done for him and this is the payment we get. He doesn't even get it, you don't even get it! Everything you have, everything you are, I gave to you. I MADE YOU!" Paul screams, " you think any one of these people even knew your name before you met me? Huh! Not one of 'em! I plucked you from obscurity and made you a star. Not because I had to, not because I needed to, I was the heavyweight champion long before I EVER met you, and I still am! Hey, I just let you come along for the ride, pal, that was it!"

Dave rolls his eyes, leaning back into the chair, staring at Paul.

"You know you were absolutely nothing when I found you, you realize that! You were nothing and in 6 days, I'm going to put you back where I found you. 'Cause this ride, Dave, is over. Look at me, Dave. Look me in the eyes. Damn it, I SAID LOOK AT ME!" Paul roars, causing Dave to turn his attention from Nikki to Paul, "that's it, look in my eyes. See your future, see the truth. In 6 days, at Wrestlemania 21, your future is going to happen. It's going to be the day that you found out that you made the biggest mistake of your life. In my eyes Dave, you see the truth, and the truth is, you cannot beat me. Now, what do you have to say about that, huh!"

Dave stands up, glancing around the arena, before winking at Nikki.

"What do I have to say? What do I have to say?" Dave repeats, "Are you talking to me?"

The crowd roars in approval as he smiles.

"This is what I'm going to say, I'm going to say thank you," Dave says truthfully, "I'm going to express my gratitude for everything that you and Ric have taught me, especially you, Ric. You are without doubt a true legend."

Ric smiles at Dave, but looks away as Paul glares at him.

"Now, I've got two things to say to you, Hunter. One, on Sunday, I am going to take your world title," Dave states, " and two, and I don't know quite how to say this, so I'm just going to say it. You are an asshole!"

Paul flips over the table, getting nose to nose with Dave. Nikki stands up and backs into the corner as Paul slaps Dave.

"Thank you," Dave chuckles, dropping the mic.

Dave takes down Paul, but Ric tries to pull him off. Security pulls Dave off and Paul attacks him as security holds him back. The two battle until security finally gets the two separated. Nikki joins Dave's side in the ring as Paul and Ric stare at the two from the ramp. Dave wraps an arm around Nikki, pulling her into him.

"This Sunday will be a night never to forget."

**Sunday, WRESTLEMANIA 21**

Dave and Nikki are sitting in his locker room as he stretches before his match. Nikki watches the John Cena, JBL match, glancing over at Dave occasionally. He looks over at her and smiles quickly, before resuming his stretches. Nikki watches as John Cena gets the FU and win over JBL to become champion.

"Match is over," Nikki states, "you're up."

Dave stands up and walks over to Nikki. She's wearing a black halter top dress with sparkles all over and the jewelry he got her. He kisses her deeply and pulls away.

"Please stay back here," Dave begs, "no matter what, don't come out there."

Nikki nods as Dave walks away. She watches the match progess as there's a knock on the door.

"Come on in," Nikki calls out, not tearing her gaze away from the TV.

"Champ's here!" John yells, walking into the room.

Nikki stands up and gives him a hug.

"Congratulations John," Nikki says, kissing his cheek, "you worked hard for that."

"Thanks Nik, it's so surreal," John admits, sitting down next to her on the couch.

They watch as Paul and Dave battle to the outside. Dave chases after Ric as Paul goes to grab a chair.

"No! I gotta get out there!" Nikki yells, dashing out of the room.

John runs after her but he's too late and he watches as she runs down the ramp as Ric gets in the ring with the belt and goes to hit Dave with it, but he takes him down with a spinebuster. Nikki jumps up on the ring apron as the ref turns his back, allowing Paul to hit Dave with the belt. Nikki pulls Ric out of the ring and cheers on Dave as he hits a spinebuster on Paul. He goes for the Batista Bomb, but Paul low blows him causing Dave to fall to his knees. Nikki jumps up on the apron again, distracting Paul a little bit before he goes to give Dave a pedigree. Dave doesn't budge and separates Paul's arms, flipping him over onto his back. Dave gives the thumbs up and then down and hits Paul with the Batista bomb, covering him for the three count. Nikki climbs through the ropes as Dave sits up on his knees. She slides down next to him, kissing him deeply. He pulls away and she can see the tears in his eyes. Together they stand as the ref hands Dave the belt.

"You won baby!" Nikki exclaims happily, "you did it!"

Dave hugs her tightly before posing on the turnbuckles. He gets down and hugs Nikki again. They walk to the back where Dave stops, collapsing to his knees, tears falling from his eyes. Nikki kneels next to him, wrapping her arms around him.

"I won," he keeps repeating, "baby, I won!"

"I know honey," Nikki says tearfully, "you proved him wrong!"

Nikki stands up and goes to help Dave up, leading him back to the locker room. She pushes open the door and sits him down on the couch, walking into the bathroom to grab a towel to clean off Paul's blood from his body. When she exit's the bathroom, Dave's down on one knee, a small box in his hand. Nikki stares at him in shock, as he grasps her left hand in his hand.

"Baby, I have to get this off my chest," Dave says, his voice breaking, "I love you with all my heart. You've been there for me no matter what happens. I've felt things I've never felt before. When you laugh, it fills my heart with love and everytime I look at you, I fall in love with you all over again. So, Nicole Andrews, will you marry me?"

He opens the box to reveal a large diamond ring. She lets out a sob before dropping to her knees.

"Yes," she whispers, "I'll be you're wife."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There ya go! Chapter 20! I hope ya liked it! Sorry it took so long for it to get up, but I had to rewrite it since my computer crashed. Please review and I'll hope to get the next one up sooner!

Laura


	21. The aftermath

Hello everyone! Oh god, sorry it's taking me forever, but school and work caught up with me! Ahhh!! But don't worry, I cut back my hours, finally got a hold of my life, and I'm gonna keep trying to post as often as I can, so bare with me! Please review!!

Laura-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Dave and Nikki walk into the Staples Center with Dave carrying the world heavyweight title over his shoulder and Nikki wearing her engagement ring. Nikki smiles up at Dave as they pass by random superstars and crew members who congratulate both of them.

"So how does it feel to be champ?" Nikki asks as Dave holds open the locker room door for her.

"How does it feel to be the future Mrs. Bautista?" Dave replies, smirking, "it's wonderful baby, now all of my dreams have come true."

Nikki kisses him softly and sets her bag down, turning to him. He motions for her to follow him and they head down to the match board for tonight's events.

"Who are you facing tonight?" Nikki questions as Dave shakes his head, "what? Is it bad?"

"It's me," a voice states behind them causing the two to whirl around.

Behind them stands Randy and Courtney, glaring at the Nikki and Dave. Dave crosses his arms across his chest and smirks.

"Look Nik, it's the LOSER," Dave mocks, "man, did you get your ass kicked last night!"

Nikki laughs softly but Courtney glares at her.

"It was a fluke!" She screams, stepping up into Nikki's face, "just like Dave winning the title!"

"Oh please C, save it," Nikki rolls her eyes, stepping away, "you're just mad because you picked the wrong guy…again."

Courtney lets out a growl and storms away with Randy following. Nikki sighs and leans into Dave who wraps an arm around her waist.

"Why don't you head back to the locker room and I'll be there in a minute, ok?" Dave suggests, handing her his title, "take this with you."

Nikki nods and walks back down to the locker room and opens the door to see Paul and Ric sitting on the couch. Nikki stops, frozen in her place, eyes wide. Paul looks up and smirks, nodding to Ric. Both men stand up and walk closer to Nikki. Nikki goes to back out of the room, but Ric is blocking the door.

"What do you want?" Nikki asks, hugging the title close to her chest.

"That belt," Paul replies, holding a hand out, "give it to me…now!"

Nikki shakes her head, dashing across the room to get away from Paul.

"Come on Nikki, you can't run from me," Paul says, "there's no where for you to go."

Nikki makes a mad dash to the bathroom and as she tries to slam the door, Paul shoves it open, causing her to fly against the wall. Paul grabs her by the shirt and tosses her out into the room, but Nikki doesn't let go of the belt. Paul lunges for it, but Nikki pulls it away, and instead, he grabs her shirt, ripping it wide open. Nikki lets out a gasp and struggles to get to her feet but he pulls her back down, standing over her. Ric leans down to grab the belt but Nikki kicks him hard and then kicks Paul, be he manages to kick the belt away from her. She crawls over to the belt, but Paul stands up, stepping on her hand and picking up the belt.

"What did I tell you," Paul states, " you couldn't run…wait…what's this?"

Paul notices the ring on Nikki's hand that he's stepping on and he smiles, leaning down and sliding it off.

"Give that back you son of a bitch!" Nikki yells out, clawing at his leg with her free hand.

Paul's smirk disappears and it's replaced with a scowl. He steps on her hand harder causing her to yell out in pain. He lets up and acts like he's going to walk away, but quickly brings his booted foot down on her hand, hearing the crunching of her fingers. Nikki screams in pain as Paul drops the title, tucking the ring into his shirt pocket and walking out of the room, with Ric following. Nikki lets out a sob, cradling her hand to her body. The door opens and she flinches, grabbing the belt and curling up into a ball, thinking that it's Paul.

"Nikki?" Dave asks softly, kneeling down next to her, "baby? What happened?"

Nikki uncurls herself and grasps Dave's shirt with her good hand.

"Oh god," Nikki sobs, "my hand!"

Dave looks down at her left hand and he curses when he sees it. It's turning a bright blue/purple color and its very swollen. He notices that the ring is missing and he turns to Nikki.

"Paul took the ring?" Dave demands, standing up, "we need to get you to a doctor!"

"No!" Nikki exclaims, "I need to be out there for your match!"

"Baby, let me take you to Rob, please," Dave begs, "just to make sure nothing's broken."

Nikki nods and Dave helps her stand up, helping her change her shirt as well. They walk down to the trainers offices and Dave holds open the door and Nikki walks in, cradling her left hand to her body. Rob looks up from his paperwork and pushes away from his desk.

"What can I do for you?" Rob asks, eyeing Nikki's swollen hand.

"Paul did this," Dave explains, "I just need to know if it's broken."

Rob nods and motions for Nikki to sit down. Dave sits down on the table behind her, and she leans into him, closing her eyes. Rob examines her hand and starts to move the fingers slowly. He gets to the middle two and Nikki lets out a yelp in pain, trying to pull the hand away. Rob shakes his head and finishes his evaluation. He slips off his gloves and leans back in his chair.

"Her middle and ring finger are broken," Rob states, "the others seem to be fine. You need to go to a doctor Nik."

Nikki lets out a whimper and shakes her head.

"I have to stay for Dave's match!" Nikki exclaims, "can't you do anything?"

"I can splint them and wrap the whole hand, I'm worried about the carpals in your hands too, so after the show, you need to go to the hospital, ok?" Rob says, grabbing the right equipment.

Rob wraps her hand and sends them on their way. Nikki looks down at he bandaged hand and sighs.

"Why would he take my ring, but not your belt?" Nikki asks softly, "you think he'd want the belt more."

"Just because he has the belt, doesn't make him champion," Dave states, "he knows that so he wanted something that really meant something to the both of us."

They turn the corner and see Paul standing in front of their locker room, tossing the ring up in the air and catching it. Nikki grasps Dave's arm with her right hand, pulling him back. He lets out a growl and rips away from Nikki's grasp, storming up to Paul. Paul smirks and the two men get nose to nose, with Dave getting the advantage.

"I should kill you now," Dave threatens, "now, you have two choices, give the ring back or I'll take it back from you."

"Which ring?" Paul asks innocently, holding it up, "oh, you mean this ring? You can't get it back until I get back what's rightfully mine…the belt."

"Over my dead body," Dave hisses, "the ring or I'll break your hand."

"Like I did to Nikki over there?" Paul asks, nodding towards her, "pity, she could probably do wonders with those hands."

Dave growls and lunges at Paul, knocking him down to the ground. Dave goes to hit Paul but Nikki grabs his arm with her good hand, stopping him.

"Don't Dave!" Nikki exclaims, pulling him off of Paul, "you could get suspended, it's not worth it. The ring doesn't mean that much to me if you get suspended."

Dave stands up and Paul jumps up, glaring at Dave.

"You'll pay for that," Paul warns, throwing the ring at Dave and stalking off.

Nikki sighs and leans against Dave who wraps an arm around her waist. He holds up the ring and Nikki smiles softly, looking down at her bandaged hand.

"I don't think it'll fit," Nikki states, "we better go get ready for tonight."

Dave slips the ring into his pocket and they walk into their locker room. Dave changes and watches with amusement as Nikki tries to change her shirt. Dave walks over to her, unbuttoning it and slipping it off her shoulders, folding it and putting it in her bag, and helping her put on the pink one she had sitting out. Dave looks up at the clock and sighs.

"We have about an hour before we go out," Dave points out, "want to walk around?"

Nikki nods and they walk out hand in hand, with Nikki's bad hand up to her chest. They walk past the lounge area and chat with a few people for a while before heading down to the gorilla area. Dave finds Nikki a chair and sits her down, crouching down next to her.

"You ok baby?" Dave asks softly, rubbing her cheek softly, "I don't know if you should go out there tonight."

"I'm fine darling, really," Nikki replies, leaning against him, "I'll stay out of the way, I have to cheer you on."

They don't notice Courtney peeking around the corner. She sighs and leans back against the wall. She turns and walks away, her head down. Dave kisses her softly, slipping a hand behind her neck, pulling her into him more.

"I think I have the animal tamed," Nikki jokes as she pulls away, "never thought I'd see that day."

Dave chuckles and leans back against the wall. They stare at each other and Dave feels his heart swell with love as a lazy smile forms on her lips.

"You have no idea how much I love you," Dave states softly, brushing his thumb across her lips, "I don't know what I'd do without you."

"You don't have to worry about that," Nikki reassures him, "I'll always be with you, no matter what."

Dave smiles and hugs her gently. He stands up and glances at the clock on the wall.

"I'm going to run and get a water, stay here," Dave instructs, jogging off.

Nikki looks down at her hand and sighs, shaking her head. A shadow falls over her and she looks up to see Randy standing in front of her.

"Hi Randy," Nikki says carefully, "can I do something for you?"

"You can tell Dave that tonight, I'll be taking his title from him," Randy smirks, "and that I'm going to beat him within an inch of his life."

Nikki snorts and Randy glares at her. He knocks her chair over causing her to fall to the ground, landing on her bad hand. She lets out a yelp as he stands over her.

"You think that's funny?!" Randy roars, "I will beat him so bad you wont even recognize him!"

"You wish!" Sam retorts, "you aren't even in the same league as Dave!"

Randy growls and steps closer to her. Dave turns the corner to see Randy standing over Nikki. He drops his water bottle and rushes forward, throwing Randy away from Nikki.

"Get away from her," Dave warns, "she has nothing to do with this!"

Randy scoffs, backing away slowly from the two. Dave kneels down next to Nikki, inspecting her hand. Nikki looks up, her eyes going wide.

"Dave! Watch out!" Nikki screams, causing Dave to grab her and jump to the side as a steel chair comes crashing down in the spot they were just at.

Dave looks up and growls, lunging for Randy. Dave goes to strike him, but a bunch of referees pull them apart.

"Save it for the ring Dave," Nikki states, "we're up."

Dave shoots Randy one last glare and walks away with Nikki following closely behind. His music hits and they walk out together, Nikki trailing behind Dave. He gets into the ring and holds open the ropes for her before posing on the turnbuckles. Randy's music hits and him and Courtney walk out, glaring at the two.

"This is gonna be one hell of a match," Nikki murmurs to Dave before sliding out of the ring.

DURING THE MATCH

Dave throws Randy, shoulder first into the turnbuckle, a loud popping sound can be heard around the arena. Nikki cringes as Randy screams in pain, clutching his shoulder. Dave takes advantage of this and gives Randy a Batista Bomb, pinning him for the win. Nikki slides into the ring, hugging Dave tightly. Courtney helps Randy out of the ring as Paul's music hits, and he comes out, standing on the top of the ramp, clapping. Dave wraps an arm around Nikki protectively as the two men stare each other down. Paul watches as the two get out of the ring and head up the ramp. They pass Paul and Dave stops, sizing up his former mentor.

"Dave, come on," Nikki states, pulling on his arm, "don't start anything."

Dave nods and walks away, sending one last look back at Paul. Nikki cradles her hand to her body as Dave holds open the door.

"I'm going to go shower, wait here?" Dave asks, stripping out of his trunks and tossing them onto the couch.

Nikki smiles as she watches his bare ass disappear into the showers. She shakes her head and picks up the discarded trunks, folding them and putting them into his suitcase. She sits down on the couch, looking down at her hand, knowing that as soon as he was dressed, that he would drag her into the emergency room. She smiles at the thought of Dave, but it's interrupted by the door opening. She looks up to see Courtney standing there, arms crossed across her chest. Nikki stands up, cradling the bandaged hand to her chest.

"Can I help you?" Nikki asks cautiously.

"I'm just here to say goodbye," Courtney replies, "Randy needs surgery on his shoulder and I'm going to be with him, so I won't be seeing you for a while."

"Oh," Nikki states, looking down, "well, bye."

Courtney grabs Nikki in a hug, surprising the taller woman. Courtney kisses her cheek, handing her a slip of paper and walks out of the room as Dave walks back into the main room.

"What was that about?" Dave asks, pulling on his pants.

Nikki smiles and turns to Dave.

"Nothing hon," Nikki answers, "lets get out of here."

Dave shrugs and pulls on his shirt, then his coat. He grabs both their bags, wrapping his free arm around her waist and heading out of the room. They out to the parking garage and Dave tosses their bags in the trunk and holding open Nikki's door. He leans in and kisses her before shutting the door. Nikki looks down at the paper and opens it, noticing Courtney's familiar handwriting.

_Nikki,_

_I know these last couple weeks I haven't been the best friend that I always was, and I'm sorry. I won't be back for a while and I will see you when Randy gets back. I just wanted you to know that I'll always be there for you, and I'm so sorry for the way I treated you. You and Dave make the best couple and I guess I was jealous that you found the one person that was meant for you. I saw you two in the hallway before his and Randy's match, and I knew that I was wrong to be mean to you, you never deserved it._

_Keep in touch,_

_C.C_

Nikki wipes away a stray tear, folding the note and putting it in her pocket. Dave gets in the drivers side and looks over at her.

"You ok baby?" Dave asks, concern in his eyes, grasping her hand in his large one.

"I've never been better," Nikki answers truthfully, "everything's better now."

---------------!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

So sorry for the long wait, but my computer is a piece of shit. I finally got it working again, so I'm going to be typing as fast as I can to get these chapters up. It wouldn't turn on, so I thought I had to rewrite all the chapters I had typed, which were 3 for this one, 2 for STW, and 2 for BID. I had a hard time trying to do that, but I got it working, so look for a bunch of new chapters!! Please review!!

Laura


End file.
